


Innocence and Desperation

by nanamisenpie



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst Love, Blue Lion Routes Spoilers, Dimileth gives me hope in my everyday life, Everybody loves Byleth, F/M, Feral Dimitri still Cares, First Everything, Fluff and Smut, I want Dimitri to tear Byleth apart...in a good way, Pre and Post Timeskip, Protecc Dimitri at all costs, Smut in Later Chapters bare with me, Soft Love, Tough Love, slow burn story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 85,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamisenpie/pseuds/nanamisenpie
Summary: The blooming romance between Byleth and Dimitri, pre to post skip.Their oblivious nature first sweet and innocent during their days at the Academy. But after 5 years, becomes raw and desperate, trying to reach each other once more.





	1. Pre Time-Skip

**Author's Note:**

> After the BL route it made me want to write about Dimileth so badly, to dive deeper into the relationship they had from Pre to Post Time-Skip. 
> 
> Also, there will be smut in later chapters, hope you can wait ;))))) 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope to hear what you think <3

Byleth hadn't been at the Acadmey for long, however she had proven herself in such a short amount of time of how capable she was, to guide her students into the life they yearned for.

When she had first arrived, everyone was in awe of her. Her dark turquoise hair bounced up and down as she strolled through the academy carrying her folders and books.

As students gazed at her, she'd return a faint yet soft nod to show she wasn't a threat. She didn't have much experience interacting with other people since she had been along side Jeralt this entire time, so she would often think the students were frightened by her or felt uncomfortable by her presence.

However that was not the case at all, she may have been intimidating by how she can easily wield a sword without a sweat and her expressionless exterior but all the students wanted to be involved with her.

Byleth had this magnetic attraction that they wanted to be apart of. She was a goddess in their eyes.

_"Does my hair look funny?"_ She thought to herself as she tried to adjust it while making her way down the short steps, she was on her way to the Greenhouse before class.

As she entered, she went straight to the back corner, crouching down holding her books to her chest. Her eyes deepen, looking at the blue peonies that were gradually blooming before her.

Her delicate fingers reached out but before she could touch the petals, her ears perked up at the familiar sound of her students.

Dedue and Dimitri had entered the Greenhouse but had stopped right by the door way. She found herself unconsciously hiding behind one of the overgrown tropical leaves, she sighed to herself, _"What am I doing?”_

Byleth watched silently at Dedue grabbing a watering can and begun his daily duties. Byleth's eyes gazed over at Dimitri, his blue cape over the one shoulder and his bright blonde hair shined in the sunlight.

His ice blue eyes smiled as he stood beside Dedue, observing the plants before him. Trying to figure out which was a weed and which wasn't.

_"Pretty...."_ She thought to herself, feeling her chest suddenly tighten.  
Why was it that he made her feel this way, he was only a student. Just like everyone else, wasn't he?

"Please don't pick that one out, your Highness." Dedue instructed, knowing his Highness so well that he didn't need to watch what he was doing.

"Hm? Isn't this one a weed?" He pointed out, his brows scrunching.

"If you recall, we planted that flower last week in that exact spot."

"It looks like a weed."

"It's a green flower." Dedue bluntly stated.

Byleth couldn't help but smile, she liked it when the future Lord of Faerghus would have such innocent moments like this.

The two students were then suddenly met up with a couple of students from the other houses. Byleth looked on as Dimitri and Dedue were surrounded.

"Up to the usual Monday morning I see!" One of the students said with a chuckle, "Dimitri, you're really hopeless needing Dedue to supervise you."

"Hey hey, that's mean calling our future King hopeless!" One of the girls defended.

Dedue said nothing, standing up next to Dimitri who only sighed and replied, "Maybe one day I can be as caring and gentle as Dedue. He really is talented in this field."

As the group conversed loudly, Byleth stood up quietly, she needed to be getting to class, she had already been there minutes longer than she needed to be.

_"I got distracted..." _She thought, frowning as she looked down at the blue peonies once more.

Her eyes explored at the small crowd of students by the doorway, _"This is awkward...I should slip past while they're busy talking."_

She took action as she tried to power walk out of the Greenhouse without anyone noticing, usually she could sneak out of any social setting within seconds.

Although she was quick, she had caught the attention of the young lord. He was able to spot her over in the crowd of students.

Dimitri's eyes fluttered, his eyes lighten catching her dark hair out of his corner of his eye. Without thinking, he took a step forward out of the crowd, surprisingly lunging.

As soon as she took a step out of the Greenhouse, she felt a desperate hand grab her wrist and tug her back, almost losing balance.

Byleth spun around, seeing Dimitri standing there with his arm out._ ‘Her wrists are so small’ _he thought, there in that moment, he felt like he could stay like that for a while, he would have liked it.

She stood there, not saying a word. Dimitri didn't know what he was doing or why he felt as though he needed to stop her. Dedue looked upon them, silently cocking his eyebrow at the sight of Dimitri showing such affection.

"Ahhh...Professor! Sorry, I didn't mean to grab you so suddenly!" Dimitri snapped out of his daze as he dropped her wrist, "I wasn't trying to inappropriately touch you but...I just...I just wanted to say-"

"Good Morning Professor." Dedue finished for him, allowing his Highness to gather himself from his frantic rambling.

The other students went shyly soft, this was the first time they have been up close to the new professor, they were stunned.

Byleth glanced at them for a moment, trying everything she could do to not blush. The professor was so surprised that Dimitri had even noticed her, how could he have?

"Good Morning." She nodded quietly, "It's time to get to class."

"Professor am I able to finish watering these plants, I got interrupted." Dedue stated, implying he didn't want the other students to have come in the first place.

Byleth turned to the rest and ordered in a soothing voice, "Your class starts in 5 minutes does it not? You all should begin to make your way up."

"Y-YES PROFESSOR! SORRY PROFESSOR!" The students obeyed as they all scurried past her, not wanting to make a bad first impression.

Byleth turned her back on the two Blue Lion boys and said, "I'll meet you in class."

Dimitri watched as she gracefully made her way down the concrete walk way, the wind gently dancing through her hair and her cape blowing coolly in the pleasant wind.

The blonde boy then felt a hand pushing him forward, a soft encouragement.

Dedue let out one of his handsome smiles, looking at the eager Highness, wanting to take a step further, "Go on."

Dimitri hesitated for a moment before running after after her.  
"Professor!" He called out to her, allowing her to look over her shoulder to witness how adorable he looked. His resemblance was like a puppy dog chasing after its owner.

She quickly turned away, trying to hide her soft red cheeks, _"So cute..."_

"I'll walk with you to class." He announced as he caught up with her, noticing that she wouldn't turn her face to meet his.

Dimitri frowned, walking slowly to match her pace. Even though he was young, he was still much taller than her, his legs could move twice the speed of hers.

"Oh...but if you want to be by yourself I understand. I know how stressful it is when you don't get time alone to yourself especially in the Academy-"

"No." Byleth answered, looking forward, she had gathered herself together.

It was amazing how she could hide her emotions to the public eye. No one has ever seen her smile nor laugh, let alone get flustered at someone she likes.

Dimitri gazed down at her, waiting for her to continue.

"No...it'll be nice." She managed to get out.

His eyes light up so graciously, "Yeah? So we can walk together?!"

"Yes." She could feel herself feel giddy inside.

Byleth and Dimitri strolled together slowly, very slowly. Both of them admitted they didn't want this walk to end. Dimitri had grabbed some of the text books off her, offering his help as much as he could.

Other Academy students who were walking to their classes, noticed the young Lord and the Professor parading together, very closely, they couldn't help but feel jealous.

Seeing Dimitri as a potential threat. Actually, he would be the number one threat as the Professor WAS assigned to the Blue Lions.

Dimitri tilted his head to the side, admiring the beauty beside him, he felt as though he was walking on the moon.

"Professor?"

"Hm?" Byleth continuing to face straight ahead.

"Can we walk to class together everyday?" He suddenly asked, caught off guard to have heard the words come out of his mouth.

"Huh?" This made Byleth turn to him.

The top of his ears turned pink, "I Mean....I mean that if it isn't too much of a hassle."

"What is this all of a sudden? Do you want to protect me?" She attempted to joke.

Her heart melted, hearing Dimitri chuckle softly made her want to be the one protecting him.

"Maybe I do. To be honest, I've always wanted one on one time with you. I know you're busy with everyone else's needs and requests, so I know it is very selfish of me to ask. But... I believe I'd feel...regret if I didn't ask you."

She paused for a second, stopping in her tracks on top of the bridge. Dimitri turned to face her, his eyes went dark all of a sudden, waiting for an answer.

Byleth gave a troubled look, she honestly couldn't comprehend what he was trying to say.

"Professor, you do realise you're wanted by everyone in Officers Academy." He started, breaking the silence.

"Wanted?"

"Hm? You didn't notice? I thought you would have taken note that everyone watches you, the gazes, the lusts after you."

"I thought people found me intimidating." She confessed, focusing her gaze over the bridge, watching all the students making their way to class.

"Intimidating, yes. And yet they are intrigued and want more of you. What I'm saying is, as one of your students I would like to accompany you in the mornings."

"Is there a specific reason?"

He handsomely cocked his head, he felt like teasing her, "Well...I wouldn't forgive myself if I'd lose you to Claude or Sylvain."

The turquoise woman didn't give anything anyway, she continued walking, allowing him to follow after her. She didn't need to answer him, her soft expression allowed him to figure out what her response was going to be.

During the lecture, Byleth, as a new and upcoming professor had to be focused on her objectives in class. She stood at the front, writing down notes on the blackboard with her back facing the class.

Mercedes and Annette were sitting at the front, excitedly talking about what they were going to have for dessert that night. While Felix was daydreaming about how he was going to win the Sword Tournament later that month.

Ashe was intently listening, wanting to take advantage of this newfound Professor and how she would help him become someone worthy of being part of the Academy. Ingrid, next to Sylvain, rolled her eyes at annoyance as he kept going on and on about how many presents he had received for his birthday from girls.

Dedue and Dimitri were seated in the back being the idol students as one can be. Dimitri eyed around, watching Felix glance over at Byleth's round bottom.

He then glared on when Byleth turned around to face her students. This grabbed Sylvain's attention when the red head lifted his head, admiring her heavy breasts.

Dimitri also knew that after class, his professor was going to have tea later with Ashe and Mercedes. He felt uneasy, even though they were his friends he felt as though they were taking her away from him.

He was attached, not because she was beautiful and a goddess but because she understood him. She listened to him, she corrected him without insulting him and even though she has never showed any emotion towards him, he was determined to see that face, smile.

He was going to do everything in his power to make her smile, even if it's just once.

Byleth was gorgeous, she filled all the right places that every man wanted. Her curved hips dipped to one side as she leaned more weight on the other, her breasts were gifts from the gods as they were bouncy and captured the eyes of many and her face was just down right gorgeous.

Dimitri however couldn't help but feel helpless, he felt guilty looking at her in that way, in the way that people would undress her with their eyes.

He wanted to protect her, to be hetc everything, and yet he was confused as to how she was able to make him feel this way.

The next morning, Byleth opened her dormitory door and was innocently greeted by the blonde haired boy waiting against the wall.

All she said was “Good Morning," as she stepped out and he followed.

They didn't need to talk, it was just comfortable. She didn't need to ask him to help carry her books, she didn't need to ask how he had slept and she didn't need to inform him about the upcoming mock battle.

She trusted him and he trusted her. Both of them were intrigued by each other, so innocent, yet something was burning inside, slowly burning.

_Very slowly._

*****

Byleth watched from the side lines as Dimitri fought one on one with Sylvain at the training grounds. The Professor was watching his every move while sitting in the middle of the other Blue Lion members.

Dimitri's eyes darted to the side as the red head swiftly swiped to the right and lunged towards him.

Dimitri easily blocked his attack and spun around him, slashing at him and knocked the training lance out of Sylvain's hands. However he just smirked as he harshly kicked the lance up, catching it in his palm.

Dimitri frowned, his eyes darting, trying to articulate what his next move was. Sylvain lifted his feet, charging at the young lord with all his might.

Dimitri's eyes widen at this sudden aggression. A sweat dropped on his forehead as Dimitri ducked back, feeling as though if he had slowed down, Sylvain would have definitely hit him.

The blonde boy dodged all of his attacks, launching out counter attacks to threaten him.

His ice eyes quickly looked over to the stands, noticing that Ashe was resting his head on Byleth's shoulder.

To this distraction, Sylvain found his opening and managed to slightly graze the side of his neck.

Dimitri snapped out of it and glared devilishly at Sylvain who instantly regret his attack. The young lord leaped forward, hurling his lance towards him.

Sylvain flinched as he dodged the lance but didn't manage to dodge Dimitri who threw his body into Sylvain, smashing him into the ground.

"Ah Shit!" Sylvain exclaimed, causing Byleth to stand up and cross her arms.

"No swearing." She ordered, stepping down the seats and made her way towards them.

Dimitri stood up, wondering what had came over him. To have let another boy get close to Byleth, to let him fall vulnerable to an opponent and to have use brute force to win the battle when it was weapons only, he was seriously disappointed in himself.

"See, now you know why I call him the Boar Prince." Felix stated, causing Mercedes to look at him and scold.

"That last minute got really intense." Annette said, sitting beside Dedue who stayed silent.

"Sylvain you were getting too cocky hey!" Ingrid laughed.

"Shut up!" Sylvain yelled back, looking up to see Dimitri offering a hand. He took in how apologetic he felt.

The red haired man however glanced at Byleth coming into his vision, he smirked while letting out a hand to her, "Come help me, Professor."

Byleth sighed as she lifted him up, looking at his body to see if he was injured.

Dimitri dropped his hand, watching as Sylvain put his arm around his professor's shoulder, "My my Dimitri, you really have gotten stronger haven't you? But hey! You weren't supposed to use your body you know!”

"I understand, sorry.”

Byleth gave a worried frown, she dropped out of Sylvain's grip and put her hand to the side of Dimitri's neck, "You're bleeding."

The blonde boy felt his ears go red with the sudden touch, he didn't know what to say. He felt embarrassed that he acted like an animal.

"It's nothing." He said softly, taking a step back.

Byleth stood there, studying his face with her piercing blue eyes, "Class, we'll finish early today. Go get lunch and I'll see you afterwards."

The Blue Lions marched out of the training grounds, excited that lunch was early plus they didn't need to wait in line during rush hour.

All was left was Dimitri and Byleth.

"Come with me." She ordered, opening the gates.

Dimitri didn't budge.

Byleth looked over her shoulder, looking like she was about to scold him.

"Dimitri."

He wasn't listening. He was sulking.

Byleth reached out, grabbing onto his hand. He looked up, his crystal eyes softening as she guided him through the court yard. None of the students were out as classes were still running, it was just them two.

He eyed down at her hand, seeing how small it was holding his, and yet he wasn't about to let go and neither was she.

Byleth lead him to her dormitory, he however never had been inside her room and was hesitant. He did poke his head through the doorway though, noticing that everything was neat, tidy but blank.

Same as his room. Byleth grabbed open a tin filled with bandages, she stood by her table and ripped open the new package, "Are you coming in?"

Dimitri nodded, closing the door behind him, leaving it to be him and her, trapped inside a small room. He glanced around, not knowing whether he should sit at the table or was it too casual to sit on her bed.

"Here." Byleth ordered, her eyes pointing over to her bed.

He sat carefully on the edge of her bed although he felt he was too big for it. He watched on, her stepping to the small sink to damp a towel for his wound.

This time now he had the opportunity to study the walls. They were bare, although he did notice there was a small faded photo of her and Jeralt of when she was a child.

Lost in his exploration of her room, Byleth was now standing before him. His eyes levelled up to her plump breasts.

Dimitri shyed away, turning his head to the side, trying not to imagine what it would be to grab them. He was still a growing boy, after all.

"This may sting." She warned, she placed her hand on the side of his neck, allowing him to lean into it while she used her other to softly clean his wound.

She was careful around his graze, tending to it so dearly that she didn't want to make a sound.

"What happened?" She questioned, trying to catch his gaze.

"I don't know." He replied, his eyes looking behind her.

"That's not an answer."

"Then I don't have one."

"Dimitri."

There it was again. The way she would say his name in order to get him to talk. She knew what she needed to do, she always had.

"I...I was distracted."

"By what?" She asked, standing straight to turn and get a clean bandage.

His eyes admired the back of her body. He could feel a flame inside him. What did he want?

"It's childish." He answered.

"Even so, as young adults we learn from our childish mistakes. If it is something you're ashamed of, I am here to guide you."

"It was you." Dimitri admitted, abruptly. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes piercing through him.

"How so?"

He could feel himself getting embarrassed, is he really going to say what distracted him. Is he really going to show how much of a jealous boy he was?

Byleth made her way back to him again, guiding his head to the side in order for her to plant the bandage on his neck. The wound wasn't going to scar however it was going to sting for a few days.

"I think I'm really like a little boy. I got...envious. Even though you were watching me battle, I felt stronger. I felt more empowered knowing that I was able to have you watch upon me. But...when I saw Ashe having his head on your shoulder...Ah..."

Dimitri hung his head down, he felt as though he had said enough, enough for her to understand.

She felt her heart flutter, an intensity flying through her body. She couldn't but look at him with her loving eyes, she wanted to close the distance between them.

Byleth sat herself down onto the bed next to him. He lifted his shoulders to see what she was trying to achieve.

The goddess amazingly lifted her arm and placed it on his head, guiding him to rest his head on her shoulder. Dimitri's face flushed, he could feel his heart skip a beat.

"Professor..."

"Don't worry about the other boys." She blankly said.

"You don't need to feel threaten...I..." She had trouble trying to figure out how to word it, "I like my morning walks with you. Just you. Not any of the other students. I like them with...just you."

Her tone came out all flustered, this was the most she had ever shared about her feelings. Byleth felt that was the most she could speak about it and hoping it wasn't confusing him.

Dimitri gazed up at her, his eyes widen, discovering her rosey cheeks and her troubled expression. It was captivating.

"I'm in trouble..." He thought to himself.  
He could feel this overwhelming heat creeping up inside him, he felt so .... happy.

"Did...did that make you feel at ease?" She asked.

"Yes. You don't need to say anymore."

The two of them stayed in that position for ages, his head on her shoulder, her head resting on his. Both of them with closed eyes, she noticed her back was getting sore from holding him up.

Byleth lightly held onto him, noticing that he had fallen into a little snooze. She placed him on the bed, with his legs hanging over the end.

She laid down beside him, watching his chest move up and down with every breathe he took. Her eyes sparkled looking at him, she couldn't help but smile as she closed her eyes and innocently slept next to him.

The next morning, the young lord made his way towards Byleth's dormitory gleaming with joy. He felt as though he was on another level compared to the others.

_"She wants to walk with me...just me.."_ He thought over and over again, as his steps were getting quicker and quicker. He always looked forward to their morning walks, they were his favourite thing.

All the students knew by now that Dimitri and Byleth had a special connection, they'd be blind if they couldn't see it from them walking together in the mornings, to them fishing in the sunset afternoons and to them always sitting next to each other at the dinner table in the hall.

Something beautiful always lingered between the two. The way they would look at each other across the classroom and the way they would protect each other in the battle field.

They were just so wonderful together.

He found himself waiting outside her dormitory for quite some time, it was unusual for her to be late and it was even more unusual that there was a lot of noise coming from her room.

Suddenly he heard something drop inside and another loud crash and bang.  
Naively and unexpectedly he swung the door open.

"Professor! Are you okay! Is everything alrig-"

Byleth stood there, slightly bent over as she stopped right in her tracks. Her hands gripped on the hem of her shorts, in the notion that she was about to pull them up.

She was vulnerably in her white lacy underwear and matching strapless bra, she must have slept in as her hair was in a complete mess, but god it looked so sexy.

Books were fallen on the ground trapped in her whirlwind she created to attempt to get ready on time.

Byleth blinked her eyes a couple of times, trying to comprehend what she saw before her.

Dimitri's ice eyes flinched, his eyes darting to her exposed breasts to her silky smooth legs and then her plump bottom. He had never seen so much skin from a woman before as well as he had never seen so much of the Professor before.

He _IMMEDIATELY_ slammed the door shut.

"Oh Dimitri? You're not with the Professor today?" Annette mentioned, noticing the young boy hurriedly and frantically storming into the classroom.

"Hm?" Dedue frowned as Dimitri dropped himself next to him.

"Woah Dimitri your face is blazing red!" Ashe observed, alerting everyone to look at him.

His cheeks, burning. His ears, hot. His expression, adorable.

"Ahhh! So cute! Did something happen to you?" Mercedes chimed in with Ingrid giggling by her side.

"Oh? Did you walk in on the Professor changing or something?" Sylvain laughed, which made Felix sigh in annoyance.

Before anyone could add anything else, Byleth stepped in and everyone went silent.

There standing, their powerful Professor, this time, looked very bashful. Her cheeks were blushing sunset pink as well as she couldn't meet their gazes.

All of them stared at her in awe, admiring how cute she was appearing all flustered.

She said nothing as she shuffled to the front of the room, placing her books onto her desk and opening one up for roll call.  
Byleth took a deep breath in and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Felix?"  
"Here."  
"Dedue?"  
"Here."  
She begun, announcing all the names in a soft manner.

The air felt intense and heavy, Sylvain thought, he could tell something was going on and he was amused by it.

"Dimitri..." She spoke smoothly, lifting her head up to look at him.

The handsome man had his elbow on his desk, and his hand covering his mouth. But she could tell he was still blushing from this morning.

"Here..." He answered, his eyes meeting hers. His ice eyes piercing through her dark ones.

Their eyes were intoxicated with one another, their bodies felt hot and weak with the earlier mishap.

Byleth spun around, her back to the class as it was time to begin the lecture. Although she was hiding herself from him, he could see the top of her ears, red.

His heart couldn't stop beating, her body kept flashing before his eyes no matter how hard he tried to focus. He found himself daydreaming, imaging what would have happened if he didn't shut the door, if he hadn't ran away.

If only he took that step forward, closing the door behind him. What if, he thought, what if he had grabbed onto her wrist and put his hand on the arch of her back.

If he had laid her onto the bed and kissed her right then and there.

Dimitri, shook his head, feeling himself getting too excited from his own little fantasy. He cocked his head up, catching the image of Byleth standing there while everyone was reading.

She was gazing at him, her cheeks still a tint bit red. Her pink lips luscious and her eyes were deep with something wanting more.

_"Could she be...thinking the same thing?"_


	2. Chapter 2

The mess hall went silent during lunch, everyone was shocked to see what had occurred. It was all supposed to be fun and games but it went too far.

Caspar stood from a few tables down, his face went white with his fist clenched on the soggy mashed potato.

Mercedes and Annette had their hands to their face, Felix couldn't help but had his palm to his forehead while the main culprit, Sylvain was sitting below Byleth who was covered in food. She was not impressed.

Earlier on, Sylvain and Caspar had a duelling match and things got heated up, the two argued constantly and Caspar was insulted at how Sylvain made him look after claiming victory.

After the amount of teasing from across the hall, Caspar, having a short temper threw his food at the red head, however Sylvain had ducked but ended up allowing Byleth to become a target.

The Professor dropped her food on the ground, confused as to what had happened and how.

"Ah! Shit Professor! I didn't mean for you to get hit!" Sylvain shouted, startled before turning and snarling at the blue haired boy, "You Idiot! How dare you ruin the Professor's clothes!"

"You started it! You're the one who ducked you coward!" Caspar roared back but was escorted away by Petra who was sick of him always trying to escalate fights.

Byleth eyes went soft, trying to pluck the bits of food out from her cape however it had quickly become a stain and started to release an odour.

"I'm so sorry Professor! Sylvain, you should have just taken the hit." Mercedes said, jumping to Byleth to try and wipe her down.

"What do you mean!? It was Caspar's fault for acting childish in the first place." Sylvain defended, sliding out of his seat.

"You know how hot headed he gets. You put this on yourself." Felix stated.

"Ah no...Professor your clothes are ruined. This isn't fair, do you have spare clothes to change into?" Annette asked.

Byleth paused for a minute, thinking. She honestly didn't have anything in her room.  
"I....I only have my night gown left."

Sylvain immediately imagined the seductive goddess, parading in the court yard in a skimpy tight black night gown and hoping the wind will blow it right side up.

"You can wear that!" He smirked, happily placing his hand on the arch of her back.

"You pervert! Of course you'd want that!" Annette whined, grabbing onto Byleth's hands and holding them up, "Say Professor let's get you out of here! I believe there is a spare uniform at Reception, Mercie and I can come with you?"

Byleth gazed at the two girls before her, how sweet of them to offer their lunch time to help her. The little things like this made her think her students are just so beautiful.

Byleth grimaced, looking at herself at the mirror. She didn't know what to think as Mercedes cheerfully placed the pink head band on her head.

"Wow! You look so pretty! I bet if you were a student here all the boys would be asking you out!" Annette sang, her hands on Byleth's shoulders.

"Even as a Professor here, the boys are always admiring you. You're so popular...I wonder how they would react seeing you like this?" Mercedes mentioned.

"Ah...I don't think I can wear this." Byleth confessed, turning away from the mirror.

"Hm? It's okay if it's only for one day. Besides you always wear the same thing every day! You need to live like a lady once in a while." Annette said.

"Like a...lady?"

"Yes, what Annie means is that she wants you to experience what it's like to feel the excitement of dressing up, putting on makeup, or even going on a first date." Mercedes explained, "because you don't seem to appear to...have interest in those type of things."

"I see..." Byleth looked over her shoulder, examining herself once again, "It's not that I don't want to do that sort of thing...It's just that I don't really have anyone to share that with or to learn from. I've been by Jeralt's side all my life ...the most he has done is help me make flower crowns when I was a child."

Annette and Mercedes listened intently, they noticed the sparkle in Byleth's eyes that made her look innocent and also adorable.

"But if you two would allow it...then maybe you'd let me experience being a lady with you, if that's not too much trouble..."

The two students couldn't help but blush, how they admired her so much as they lunged, wrapping their arms around her, trapping Byleth in a hug.

"Of course Professor! You didn't even need to ask! We'll be more than happy to help!" Annette smiled wide.

"We can all experience growing up to become women together." Mercedes elegantly giggled.

The turquoise girl felt a warmth rising from within her body. She tighten the hug with her students, looking forward to experience these lovely interactions more often.

After lunch, her Blue Lion students were excused to a little excursion to a nearby forest, where Shamir will be teaching them how to use a Bow effectively in the wide outdoors. Hence the other students weren't able to see Byleth in her Academy Uniform yet.

They were scheduled to come back right before dinner, Byleth thought she could have some time to herself. She read a book in the library, checked up on her blue peonies in the Greenhouse and was able to catch up with her father to have a little spar in the training grounds.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you look happier." Jeralt admitted putting away their wooden swords.

She looked up at him with her big blue eyes, wondering what he meant.

He cocked his eyebrow and chuckled, "Your face is full of expressions now. It's grand to see."

Byleth nodded, glad to hear him laugh with her.

The two strolled through the Academy together, automatically finding themselves at the lake where they would usually meet every Sunday however, they felt as though they had time to sit at the pier and wanted to cherish their time together.

She noticed a golden glow that floated over the water as Jeralt sat down and begun piercing the bait on the hook.

At first the two sat beside one another, there was a comfortable stillness between them.

"The weather has been lovely lately." Jeralt started.

"Yeah...it has been."

"I see you have been bonding with your students. At first I was worried they weren't going to accept you but I was completely wrong. They really love you."

"How can you tell?"

"You can just see it. It's a wonderful thing."

"I see."

Jeralt smiled, thinking back to the time where he had been walking through the Academy, towards the lake to squeeze a quick fishing session to himself, before he went back to his duties.

But he had stopped himself when he captured Byleth and Dimitri by the pier. Dimitri was holding the rod, standing at the edge as he struggled to get a grip on the pole.

But Byleth guided him, standing close beside him, cupping her hands over his, holding them tightly as they eventually caught his first fish. Jeralt beamed to himself remembering the gorgeous way Dimitri was looking at his daughter.

The two sat once again in silence, both holding onto their rods while staring out into the crystal blue water.

It was so peaceful, students were hidden inside their classrooms during the last period, the birds were chirping but just observing the world go by while the cats started to sneak up behind the two, ready to pounce at any fish that jumps out of the pond.

"You know..." Jeralt spoke, getting the attention of his daughter.

"Your mother use to wonder why I liked to fish so much. Even to this day I don't really have a reason or an answer for her. Haha...I would go missing hours at a time and she always knew where the find me. She always knew. Even though she never got to meet you, I knew that...in a different world, if you went missing during the day, she would probably find you by my side, learning how to fish."

Byleth's blue eyes darken, looking upon her father who tighten his grip on the rod. His eyes sparkled, reflecting the water rays as his expression soften incredibly.

"And here you are now...sitting by my side. I...I couldn't be happier."

His face was too focused at the water to notice Byleth actually smiling. Before she could have said anything, Jeralt's rod jolted, causing the Knight to jump up and sternly pull back, "Woah this is a big one!"

Byleth stepped up, noticing her father was struggling. For being a large man, she was surprised he was getting swept in by this fish.

"AH!" Jeralt exclaimed, almost falling into the water. Byleth flinched, launching herself to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, keeping him in place. The two yanked back with all their might, a small sweat dropping down her forehead.

Suddenly, the golden fish leaped graciously out of the pond, the water droplets glimmed in the sunset as it was flapping in the air.

Both were shocked, the fish was tiny but it did prove itself to have enormous strength. Jeralt chuckled, astonished at their achievement.

But that all was destroyed when one of the spying cats, ran up, using Byleth's shoulder as a boost to jump and catch the fish in its jaws.

"HEY!!" Byleth shouted, spinning around as she hurled herself forward, sprinting after the cat.

Jeralt's eyes were shocked, he had never really heard his daughter raise her voice before but he couldn't help but feel chuffed at her chasing after the feline bandit.

_"Oh Byleth...how much have you grown...."_

"I need to get something from my bedroom, I'll meet up with you all later in the Dining Hall?" Dimitri asked, the members of the Blue Lions all returning from their outing.

The others agreed, going their separate ways while the young lord made his way towards the court yard.

In all honesty, he wasn't going back to his dorm, he had one thing on his mind. The Professor. The blonde haired boy knocked on her dormitory door, however no answer.

_"Where could she be? Is she already having dinner?"_ He thought, shrugging his shoulders while he somewhat urgently begun to look for her.

However he didn't have to search for long when he heard a loud meow coming from a near by tree, followed by a, "Please give it to me!"

The cat trapped the fish in it's jaw, finding security as it hid itself high up on a branch. Byleth dangerously had climbed to the top, she was unstable but was able to attempt to reach out to the feline.

The sunset was illuminating her skin, she looked adorable, struggling to get the cat to drop it's newfound treasure.

"Please...My father earnt that fish. Don't be so mean." Byleth pouted, lifting herself up to grab the cat.

Dimitri let out a soft laugh, he didn't expect to find the Professor so soon, especially in a tree. He was pleasantly surprised.

He turned his attention back to her, his eyes widening at the realisation that she wasn't wearing her usual attire.

Before Byleth could come into contact with the cat, it glared at her and furiously swiped at her, she ducked to dodge but lost balance and was falling, "Ahh...!"

Dimitri flinched, swiftly snapping out of his admiration, "Professor!" He called out, jumping to her rescue.

The strong man held out his arms and caught the Professor effortlessly. He adjusted himself in order to hold her closer to his body.

The disrupted leaves fell onto the ground around them, the cat bounced off the tree, teasing Byleth as it danced away with it's new dinner.

"I couldn't get it back..." Byleth cutely sulked, eyeballing it while it disappeared around the corner. It took her a moment to realise that she wasn't standing on the ground.

She wasn't the one who broke her own fall. She tilted her head up, gazing up at the Young Lord whose eyes were glistening with affection.

Seeing her up so close, he really was taken back. His cheeks went a rose pink, absorbing how charming she looked in the Academy uniform.

They were so close that he could feel her breath on his cheek. His hand was underneath her bare legs, they felt so soft on his palm.

He noticed that the top was tight around her chest as each breath she took, he could tell it was restricting.

"Oh Dimitri, thank you." She said, embarrassed he had to catch her in the way that he did.

He cleared his throat, Byleth could see that he was finding it hard to find words and that he appeared flustered.

Byleth frowned, putting a strand of hair behind one ear, "Does it look weird..." She asked, trying to adjust her head band.

Dimitri couldn't look at her in the eye, the top of his ears going hot, _"So heavenly..."_ He thought.

"It doesn't....It looks fine. You look fine." Was all he managed to say.

She cocked her head to the side, feeling her cheeks beginning to mimic his. Noticing his red ears, she reached out and softly pinched them, "Are you okay?"

The boy stiffen at her sudden touch, he felt as though his heart could explode, "I'm fine!"

It was quiet while he stood there holding onto the Professor in his arms, this entire time he hadn't let go. He couldn't.

"Dimitri...?"

He met her eyes.

"You can put me down."

He didn't say anything, he gazed down at her blue eyes fluttering at him. She felt like air in his arms, like he could hold her for hours.

Byleth saw his expression darkening, she could feel his grip on her tightening and his chest leaning in towards her.

Byleth's eyes flickered, watching him as he got closer and closer. His warm lips felt so soft on her forehead. He stayed there for a short moment before tilting his head down, looking into her eyes.

She felt his hot breath on her and she could feel how fast his heart was beating. With guidance she rested her arm on the side of his neck as he gently put her down.

Her feet landed on the grass, however her arm didn't budge. They stood before one another, not making a sound.

Byleth grazed her hand onto his wrist, while taking a step forward, looking dearly up at him. She was almost on her tip toes trying to match his height.

Dimiri sighed, melting at her touch. He kindly lowered his back, helping her reach him. Their noses grazed each others, before their lips could meet, Byleth shyly turned her head away, suddenly overwhelmed.

His eyes relaxed, placing his hand underneath her chin to lift hers up, forcing her to look at him while he snaked his other hand onto the curve of her back.

Moments away from touching each others lips, they both heard an obnoxious yell across the court yard.

"Man I am starving! Dinner should be served earlier. I'm going to ask Rhea if we can change the times." Raphael chuckled, his hands on his belly.

"Your stomach was the only thing I could hear in that Seminar." Leonie laughed, walking along with him.

"All you think about is eating, Raphael. What's going to happen when you‘re in battle and you get hungry?" Ignatz worriedly asked.

"Maybe I can hide a muffin in my pockets?" Raphael replied, bellowing a mighty laugh as the three walked past, not noticing Dimitri and Byleth hiding behind the tree.

When the close was clear, the two stood up straight and gathered themselves. Both of them were flustered, snapping back into reality.

Dimitri broke the silence by asking, "Professor....should we go have dinner, together?"

He was always so sweet to her, all he wanted was her to feel comfortable.

Byleth gently looked up at him, replying with a silent nod. He smiled at her, suddenly grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles, "Let's go."

The Professor, thinking that she had finally got her face to calm down, went bright red again. Not wanting to show him how muddled she was, she walked ahead, amusing him.

Dimitri watched her walk before him, he looked over to the sky that was slowly turning into dusk.

His eyes glimmered, _"One day..." _He thought smiling to himself as they walked into the Dining Hall where the rest of the Blue Lion Members were waiting for them.

******

"I haven't seen Professor in such a long time." Annette started, sitting on the concrete steps in front of the Blue Lions Quarters along side Mercedes, "I couldn't imagine what she's going through."

"She needs time. Time to grieve. Time to collect herself once more." Mercedes said, sorrow in her tone.

"She came out for a moment last week, but maybe it was too soon for her." Ingrid added, frowning with her arms folded. She stood beside Sylvain who was lost for words as he had recently lost his older brother in battle.

Ashe sighed, "Everything and everyone must remind her of him. He did spend most of his life here as a Knight," he sat down next to Mercedes, his elbows resting on his knees, "All I could say to her was that I'll be there for her. I feel so useless not being able to protect Jeralt."

Everyone could agree with Ashe, they all felt hopeless when they were trying to consult her. But when they did, the Byleth that had stood before them, was desolate.  
Not making eye contact, not listening to a word they were saying.

She was lost and afraid.

"There was nothing you could do," Felix claimed, standing by the doorway of the quarters, "as much as you wish things could have turned out differently, it just doesn't work like that."

Dedue looked over, eyeing the Young Lord who was leaning against the pillar by himself. His back to them.

It had been a few weeks since Byleth lost Jeralt. It was the first time Dimitri had witness his professor shed silent tears while she held her dying father in her arms. His heart was shattered, he never wanted to see her cry again.

To her to have even let one tear fall, broke him. He wanted to protect her, he wanted to run up to her when she was crouched over Jeralt's body, however Dedue had stopped him, knowing this wasn't the time to be selfish and needy.

There were times when he would try and visit her dorm, he would stand outside her door, his hand lifted to knock. He couldn't bring himself to do it, somehow he felt scared that maybe she would deem him as a forgotten soul.

He remembered after the tragedy of Duscur, he wasn't himself. When he lost everyone, he couldn't see the light, all he saw was darkness and ghosts.

At that time, he couldn't begin to imagine getting close to someone again.  
He was terrified that if the Professor's eyes fell upon him, they wouldn't react. They wouldn't sparkle at him like they used to.

The one time when Byleth did come out however was only for a short period of time. Her eyes were dusky and dry, cheeks flushed and sore. Her hair was messy and clothes unkept.

He was stunned by her, wanting to give her a hug but also wishing she would come to him. All he could manage to say was that he would always be by her side and will fight for her till the very end.

In reply to that, she only glanced at him for a spilt second before walking away. He wished he had chased her.

He wished that he could have protected her father and he wished that only he could see her smile.

_Smile at him._

Attempting to lighten the mood, Annette stood up and said, "Hey hey, we can't all be down. When the Professor comes back we need to be strong for her!"

"Annie is right, Professor knows we are forever here for her. When she is ready, she will come back to us." Mercedes chimed in, "plus we got the Blood Moon Ball to look forward to in a month. Perhaps we can help her get ready for it?"

"Ah Yes, I completely forgot about the ball." Ingrid sighed, "Correct me if I am mistaken but is the Ball essentially held for the Faculty Staff?"

"This is the third year that it has been running. It's to honour the hard working staff of their excellence guidance throughout the years." Ashe explained.

"So....Manuela, Hanneman and such will be getting dressed up?" Felix asked.

"Oooohhhh I would love to have a dance with Manuela and Shamir!" Sylvain chimed in, back to his usual self.

"When the Professor is back, let's help her prepare for the ball." Mercedes smiled.

"Yes let's! I'm sure she'll apperciate it." Annette added.

"She will." Dedue mentioned, "It's the least we can do."

Dimitri said nothing as he pushed himself off the pillar, disappearing from the group. He honestly was lost in his own thoughts, he wanted to be with her.

He wanted to comfort her as much she did when he was upset over the silly things. This wasn't like Dimitri, he felt desperate. He wanted to get through to her that he was always going to be by her side.

That he will do everything in his power to protect her. He wanted his Professor to listen to him. To hear his voice.

He soon found himself marching towards Byleth's room. He paused for a moment, before swinging open the door and stepping into the lifeless room.

The bed was neatly made, all the books stacked perfectly on her shelf and the window was left slightly open.

“_Where...could she be_?” He darted out of the room, on a mission to find her.

He made his way through the student dormitories, into the garden and searched the Reception Hall and Cathedral. There was no sign of the Turquoise goddess anywhere.

The last place he planned on checking was the Greenhouse.

The blonde haired boy cautiously stepped onto the walkway, his eyes darting back and forth, in case Byleth was somewhere around.

He tilted his head forward, eyeing the entrance of the Greenhouse. The colourful glass door creaked wide, allowing him to step back and hide himself.

Byleth walked out, her cape draped over her shoulders, shielding her. Her hair was tied in a side ponytail and her blue eyes were glistening.

In her arms she was holding Blue Peonies, the ones she were growing. They were beautifully bloomed and glowing, wrapped in white wrapper and tied with a lavender coloured ribbon.

“_Professor...”_ Dimitri watched on, wanting to run up to embrace her but felt hesitant.

Even though he was searching endlessly for her, he couldn't bring himself to approach her, evidently he could only lay his eyes on her. Then it occurred to him.

Right at this moment, she didn't need to be showered with the same things everyone was repeating to her. She only needed some place to herself.

He can't come rushing in to try and save her. When the time comes, she will be ready. And once she is, she can once again smile at him. The smile he truly yearned for.

Dimitri followed her to the fish pond where she sat herself on the pier, the bouquet rested on her lap. He stared as the wind blew through her hair, he noticed that she was gently looking at the sparkling water before her.

A cat, the one who stole her and Jeralt's fish months ago came up beside her. It meowed and sat down next to her, attempting to catch Byleth's eye.

The Professor however didn't respond. Her movements were as if she wasn't on this planet anymore.

His eyes frowned while she plucked one of the blue peonies from it's stem and slowly placed it onto the water. Byleth watched the water carry it over, further and further away from her. Her eyes were softening, she seemed so...lonely.

Dimitri's heart ached. Byleth wasn't ready to confront her students. She wasn't ready to guide them and she couldn't see pass the emptiness that clouded her vision.

He gazed at her once more, before turning his head away and returning to his classroom where Seteth was taking over their class for the time being, while Byleth was absent.

After dinner, Dimitri returned to his dormitory. He stopped at his door, looking at the knob cautiously. He didn't remember leaving a crack in the door.

He pushed it open, nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the dazzling Blue Peonies on his bedside table. They were inside a clear vase in front of the window. The moon shined through, allowing the flowers to truly illuminate.

He stood there, observing the flowers the Professor had delivered. He couldn't help but softly smile as he closed the door behind him.

_“One step at a time...I'll be able to be by your side, once again_.”

~~~~

It was the week before the Blood Moon Ball. The Blue Lions expecting Seteth, were surprised to see Byleth, spreading out her notes on the wooden desk.

Dimitri's eyes widen, his heart skipping a beat, seeing her up close after so long really made him remember how breath-taking she was.

She greeted them softly, nodding her head at them before turning her back at them to write on the board.

The students felt a sign of relief, glad to see their Professor once again. They knew it will be some while before she would be able to spend quality time with them and that was okay.

The Blue Lions proceeded to take their seats, Dimitri however quietly made his way towards the Professor.

"_Welcome back_." He whispered in her ear, slightly bending down to reach her height.

She paused and glanced up at him, she noticed how tall he had gotten over their time apart. His shoulders were wider, he smelt musky and his eyes seemed to draw her in more.

Byleth nodded at him, her eyes calm as she returned to writing on the blackboard. Dimitri smiled softly, taking his seat next to Dedue.

The Duscur boy studied him, noticing how pleasant the Young Lord appeared being able to see the Professor again. In all honesty, Dimitri never stopped thinking about her.

For the next few days, the Blue Lion Members were determined to pamper the Professor for the upcoming ball.

Annette and Mercedes insisted on doing her hair and makeup while also helping her pick a dress.

Ingrid and Sylvain were going to teach her how to properly dance, even though they weren't the best themselves.

Felix sparred with her to keep her fit and active while Ashe would invite her to tea often to make her feel relaxed.

Meanwhile Dedue and Dimitri were helping prepare the food with students from the other houses as there was going to be a spectacular banquet.

Dimitri wished that he was assigned to help Byleth personally. Although he was happy to be patient when it came to her.

He was careful around Byleth, he didn't want to step over any boundaries. She was fragile yet still made an effort to converse with her students and give them advice.

There were moments where they would walk past each other in the courtyard. They would exchange short hellos before parting ways which made the students talk.

Thinking that they were avoiding each other.  
However that wasn't the case at all, he planned on speaking to her just one on one at the Blood Moon Ball.

But in the mean time, he was going to eagerly wait, until it was his turn to be by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is not over Jeralt’s death T____T Legit forever heart broken, Byleth and him deserve better!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look up Inkanni's artwork on Twitter, I got inspired by her artwork, I wrote this based on the Blue Lions dress she drew for Byleth, you'll know it once you see it :)

The full moon glowed brightly in the night sky, the night remained still with no draft which was perfect for the night's event.

Students were excited for the ball, all were scurrying to the hall not wanting to be late. All the teachers looked incredible, dressed out of their way to stand out.

Manuela had two drinks in her hand, happily trying to force Hanneman have a sip while Alois and Seteth were chuffed and amazed at the banquet of food laid out for them on the narrow and long dining table.

Catherine and Shamir were speaking to Rhea, having a lovely discussion about how the Ball seemed to raise everyone's motivation.

The Blue Lions were excitedly waiting for Annette and Mercedes to show up with the Professor.

Sylvain looked over at Dimitri, noticing that his ice blue eyes distant, his mind in another place.

Placing his arm on the blond boy's shoulder he smirked and said,"Say Dimitri you wouldn't mind if I share a dance with the Professor tonight, do you?"

Dimitri turned his head, locking eyes with him, "You're asking for my permission?"

"No, not so as permission. If anything, a warning."

Sylvain's eyes smiled, continuing, "You should be careful. She's going to have a busy night being asked to dance by all the students."

"Stop teasing Your Highness." Dedue warned in his deep voice, softly pushing Sylvain way.

"Sylvain might have a point there," Felix added, "by what Annette and Mercedes have been boasting about all week, witnessing the Professor's new look will be intriguing."

"I actually got to see her in her dress," Ingrid mentioned, alerting all of them to turn to her, listening intently.

Ashe's bright green eyes widen in curiosity, "Wow really? How did she look?"

Dimitri stared at Ingrid.

"Well, I don't want to spoil anything but...she looks...out of this world-"

Before she could finish her sentence, they heard the murmurs of students getting rowdier. All of them had their attention on something that had entered the hall.

Annette and Mercedes had strolled in making their way towards the other Blue Lion Members, looking very pleased with themselves.

Byleth was with them, but she was stopped by Rhea who was stunned by her beauty. It was obvious that Rhea had a major soft spot for the Professor.

All of them spun around, their eyes beaming at the sight of Byleth standing there next to the green haired Archbishop.

Byleth's eyes however appeared empty, there was something tight, aching in her chest. She felt uneasy, but still managed to pull a brave face.

She needed to be strong in front of everyone. It was the least she could do after her students worked so hard with her all week to prepare for the Ball.

Her hair was tied in a high neat bun and sparkled while wearing a pearl necklace with matching earrings. On her was a plunged navy blue dress and around her arms was a matching fluffy shawl.

“_Goodness_...” Dimitri was stunned, he had never seen anyone so radiant before. Her entire being shined brightly in his eyes, all he could see was her and her only.

Byleth glanced over, noticing Dimitri effortlessly standing there with others. He stood out to her, there was no way she could miss him.

Her cheeks flushed slightly, she excused herself from Rhea and made her way towards him.

"Professor..." he softly called out, taking a step forward, making him available. He needed to reach her.

Before they could meet up, Claude jumped in front of Byleth, causing her to jolt. Blocking the two from connecting.

"Professor! May I say you're looking beautiful tonight! Come, Let us dance, shall we?" Claude said cheerfully, grabbing onto her hand and pulling her closer to him.

Claude looked over his shoulder and poked his tongue at Dimitri before guiding her onto the dance floor.

“_Is everyone trying to tease me?_” Dimitri thought, disappointed. He was so close.

Byleth mouthed the words '_sorry_' to the blonde boy before being escorted away.

"I did warn you that'll she will busy." Sylvain laughed, slapping Dimitri on the back, attempting to cheer him up.

The young lord couldn't help but feel cheated, however if he had to wait, there was nothing that was going to stop him. All he could do was wait for an opening, if there was one.

_There wasn't_.

All night long, Byleth kept being asked time after time again to dance. Each time with a different student.

Even Sylvain was able to squeeze in with her which made Dimitri's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. And when their dance would finish, Dimitri wanted to wait for a moment before asking her to dance.

He wanted her to rest and enjoy herself, but the other students thought otherwise, taking every opportunity they could to hold her in their arms. Acting like vultures in order to be close with her.

All of them were hungry, desperately wanting to bond with the Professor. She was truly exquisite, the stand out.

Dimitri was obviously too kind to try a snatch someone's time from Byleth, no matter how much he wanted to. Despite his feelings, he was always watching her.  
He noticed that she was not entirely happy.

_Byleth was distracted_.

When she got the chance to spend time with the Blue Lions, she didn't engage in the conversation. When she was dancing with a student, her eyes saw through them.

When she was having a drink with Alois, she couldn't help but wish there was someone else there. Drinking with her.  
Just like how they used to back when he was alive.

It was now very late into the night but the ball was still lively with the teachers drunk and students laughing away, echoing through the walls.

Students and teachers were acting quite chummy towards one another. To the point where they were arm wrestling, participating in heated debates and giving each other advice about relationships and battles.

Byleth found herself imaging, what it would have been like if her father was there.

At the ball with her.

They would have shared a dance, shared a meal from the banquet and he would have been able to see how much of a woman she had become.

_Her heart screamed, she needed to leave_.

Byleth found her opportunity to escape. She effortlessly walked out into the moonlit night where all she could hear was the chirping of the insects and the whistling of the wind.

She stood at the top of the stairs, can still easily hear the ruckuss of the ball. A part of her wanted to go back but a part of her knew she needed to not be around people.

Maybe tonight was a bit overwhelming for her. Byleth looked back once more, her eyes saddening as she turned and disappeared.

Dimitri's eyes flickered, instantly noticed his Professor was missing.

"I'm going to call it a night." He announced, standing up from his seat where he was surrounded by the other Blue Lion members.

Before they could protest he was already gone. Dedue realised that Byleth wasn't present, "_I hope his highness can finally spend some time with her_."

There was utter silence when Byleth arrived at Jeralt's grave. She didn't care about her dress as she sat on her knees on the grass.

Her fingers grazed the letters of Jeralt's name on the stone and took a deep breathe in.

The full moon provided light above her, it felt like as though it was watching her suffer.

"_Father_..." Byleth sighed gently, her eyes looking down at his grave, "I was able to participate in something out of my comfort zone today. My students dressed me up, put makeup on me, taught me how to dance .... something you would have awkwardly tried to attempt but fail."

She paused, turning her head to the side, allowing the moon to shine some glow onto her, "The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

A silence.

"I remember when I was younger, you would take me to long hikes and I'd always complain. Until we got to that cliff where we were able to see all of the moon and stars. It made me happy."

Byleth's dropped her hands onto her knees.

"Everyone has been kind to me....trying to say words that are hard to form when...you're not here anymore... I haven't caught any good fish lately either..."

She felt cold.

“I don't know why this is all coming out now. I bet you have never heard me speak more than a few words. Who knew that I'd be like this when you're gone..."

Another silence.

"It's been a while since I've seen you. I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if you were here tonight. I...I actually don't know why I keep coming back here. I seem to always speak to you about the important things when time has passed.. What I'm trying to say..."

She clenched her fists on her knees, her head hung down, her bun coming loose, "I wasn't ready..."

Her voice choked, fighting back a tear, refusing to let herself become weak again.

"All I hear is voices, all I hear is your voice and all I see is you. I wasn't ready to come back, how could I be?! How could I ever be?!"

She shut her eyes, holding herself as she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. She remembered the feeling of his body in her arms, how she looked at him so sadly when he was saying all those wonderful things to her before he passed.

She was never the one who said more than a few sentences but all this was bottled up inside her. She needed to explode, she needed to escape, she needed to say it to him.

"Where are you?! I can't do this alone. I can't do it...how is it fair that you were taken away from me...I couldn't...I couldn't-"

She desperately was searching for him, for his voice. All this time she had been carrying this guilt. Of all the times when he would appear before her in dreams or when she thought she heard his voice, she wanted to yell the one thing she couldn't say to him when he was dying.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I couldn't say it! Please come back...I need you to hear it! Please...please...Come Bac-"

"_Byleth_."

Byleth's body jolted, the intensity and all the rambling stopped abruptly. Quickly, she dried her cheeks with her palms and straighten up her back.

"Dimitri?" She questioned, confused to why he was there, "What are you doing here?"

The blonde boy stood tall behind her, his eyebrow burrowed worrisome while the moon made his hair shimmer.

"How...how much did you hear?" She tilted her head down, avoiding him, she felt incredibly small.

"Enough for me to understand that you need someone to listen to you. A shoulder for you to cry on. And that...maybe we pushed you too hard to attend this ball."

Her mouth felt dry and croaky, her eyes sore and her chest, suffering.

Dimitri could not figure out what to do, he did not know what the boundaries were in this moment. Witnessing her cry out, wanted himself to embrace her, to hold her in his arms.

But now, as she knelled on the grass, not facing him but her back tight and sat broadly, she was again the teacher and him, the student.

"Byleth, you can't go on this journey thinking you're all on your own." Dimitri broke the silence, his heart pounding at the distance between them.

Byleth's eyes stared at the tombstone in front of her, if she was going to let all of her emotions and guilt out, she was glad that it was to Dimitri.

She was glad that it was him to have found her and to have always been by her side. He never left.

"I miss him." She said quietly, suddenly feeling shy that she had him listen to her. Because this time this person was physically listening and will be responding.

"As one would."

"Why are you here?" She questioned once again.

"To be with you. I understand that my company or anyone else's won't be help during this tough time but...I want you to understand that I am willing to be by your side, as long as you need me."

"You're just saying that. Those are just empty words."

Hearing her say that made him feel disgruntled, before he could reach out, she sighed deeply.

"I should not be here."

"Hm? What are you saying? Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm-"

"No. I mean, I should not be here."

"What...what do you mean?" Dimitri pleaded, not liking where this was going.

"Jeralt should be here not me."

"Byleth...."

"I wanted him to be there tonight. To see how much of a woman I had become. All I could think about was him and all I wanted to do is talk to him, to see him again.  
Every night I wake up, thinking he'll be a few doors down, reachable. But now it's just an empty bedroom where he used to be. He used to be by my side and now he's gone."

Dimitri listened intently, could sense that her voice was starting to break once more. Byleth's eyes shook, the tears were fighting their way back out.

"If you say things like you'll be by my side forever, you'll die just like him. You'll leave me, like he did. But...experiencing so many emotions from someone's death...I rather be dead. My lovely students do not deserve me, you don't need me. I couldn't save him, what good am I? I am not worthy of being-"

The young lord could not handle it no more. His ears couldn't comprehend what he was hearing and the more he listened, the more his heart ached.

Dimitri leaped onto his knees, wrapping strong his arms around her neck as he buried his head into her shoulder.

"Byleth! You can't say things like that, you can't possibly think that!"

Her eyes widen, shocked at how he raised his voice at her. He felt incredibly warm against her and noticed how big he was compared to her, how his body engulfed her.

"Don't you ever say you shouldn't be here. You're here for a reason...to live! You must live for the sake of Jeralt. Byleth... who are you to say you're not worthy of us. That's for us to decide, that's for the Blue Lions to decide. For months now, all of us have been waiting, waiting for you come home to us. We....I need you. I need you in my life."

Dimitri was desperate to get through to her, he remembered what he was like after the Duscur Tradegy. He was only an empty shell walking endlessly, until Rodrigue found him.

Dimitri couldn't let Byleth fall down the path of destruction, he couldn't let his spectacular Professor fall into the darkness.

"So...please don't think your life is invaluable. You're important....you're everything. You're everything to me, Byleth."

Byleth closed her eyes, hearing the shaking of his voice made her feel terrible. She didn't want him to be sad for her, she didn't deserve such kindness from him.

However, to this point, she always knew how special he was to her, how he never left her mind. It was time for Dimitri to see to all of Byleth, especially at her most vulnerable.

"Dimitri...you don't understand..." She began, her voice so soft. Byleth grabbed onto his wrist, moving him down slowly in order for her to turn to face him.  
She gazed up at him, her tears streaming down her face.

_"She is so beautiful_," Dimitri thought, star struck.

"I couldn't say I love you." Byleth cried, her hands gripping onto his wrists, holding onto them for support, as tears dropped onto his pants.

"I couldn't say those words to him when he was in my arms. All I did was cry, how could I not say those words...I want him to hear me so badly. How could he know that I love him...now.... now he'll never know!"

Dimitri grimaced terribly, grabbing hold of her immediately. His strong hand on the back of her head and his other on the small of her back.

He held her up against his strong body. He held onto her, refusing to let go. The sound of her cries bellowed out into the dark that night, as she weeped into his shoulder.

Byleth was new to these emotions, she felt so overwhelmed with how much she was hurting. She was terrified to think there was no way out, no way to find happiness. No way to go back to the things were.

"Jeralt always knew. He always knew you loved him." Dimitri said huskly, patting the back of her head gently, "You've become this light of joy ever since you arrived at the academy. Words may have not come out in the moment you want them to, but how could they? Don't be so harsh on yourself Byleth. Your tears...meant everything to him. From those tears, he knew he was your entire world, he knew that you loved him dearly. I promise."

Byleth lifted her head up, her eyes shining in the moonlight. Her cheeks were flushed and her bun became undone, her hair falling loose onto her shoulders.

Dimitri was in awe of her, reaching out, he grazed her soft cheeks with his hand and used his thumb to carefully wipe her tears away.

"You....promise?" She asked wearily, cupping her hand on top of his, leaning her head into his hold.

The blonde boy nodded, resting his forehead against hers and nuzzling her nose he said, "I promise. Your tears would have meant everything to him. You didn't need to say those words. I promise, Jeralt knew as soon as he had you, that you loved him."

Byleth suddenly felt relaxed, her breathing resting and her body feeling warm and fuzzy once again. She looked at him, but quickly looked back down, shying away.

"Byleth, you must live. You must live for Jeralt. Live for the Blue Lions and... live for me."

The professor placed her hands onto his chest, glancing at up him with her sparkling eyes. He smiled lightly at her, his heart warming when she met his ice eyes, "Live for me."

To his surprise she jumped onto him like a lost kitten.

"Byleth...!"

She straddled him, her arms cuddling around his neck as she hid her face into his shoulder. This was her way of saying thank you.

Her hair smelt sweet against him and her body was small and fragile against his. He once again cupped the back of her head with his palm, embracing her into him while he stared up at the moon eyeing them from above.

He wasn't the one to believe in ghost or spirits, however he truly wished that Jeralt was watching them, hoping that he can see that Dimitri will always be there for her and that he will forever protect Byleth as long as he lived.

It was very late in the night as Dimitri and Byleth strolled towards her Dormitory. On the way, they stopped for Dimitri who went into his dorm and grabbed a coat for Byleth.

He thoughtfully placed it over the shoulders and tighten it around her neck, "I hope this keeps you warm." He wished with a shy smile.

"Thank you."

Byleth and Dimitri were shoulder to shoulder in silence, the only sounds were their foot steps on the rustling grass and the wind whistling in the still night.

Arriving at the courtyard, walking distance from her Dormitory, he turned to face her. He'd mean to ask her to dance ever since the first ball. He had always dreamed to dance with her.

"Professor...I have something to ask of you."

Byleth's cheeks were rosy pink, she tilted her head to the side to glance up at him, "Don't call me that."

The blonde boy, confused.

She folded her arms, wrapping the coat over her body, "You called me by my name before..."

"Your name?" Dimitri thought for a moment before flinching in panic, "Oh my, Professor I'm sorry...! I didn't mean to disrespect you in any way. Your name just slipped out...I-"

"It's Byleth and....You're misunderstanding."

He studied her, noticing her shoulders relaxing and her standing close to him, welcoming him.

"You should call me by my name. I'd prefer it that way."

"You don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all. Your voice...sounds sweet when you say my name," Byleth confessed bashfully, batting her eyes away, avoiding his.

Dimitri couldn't stop himself from blushing, he needed to ask her something that was making him nervous and yet, she goes and says things like that.

She was trouble for him. She honestly made his knees weak.

"Byleth...I want to dance with you."

"Dance?"

"We didn't get to share a dance back before or at the previous ball, you were always getting swept away from me. If you're not too tired, I'd like to share a dance with you."

Byleth was taken back at his sudden request. Truth be told, she wanted to dance with him too.

Whenever she was taken away with somebody else, her eyes always lingered for him, wanting him to come steal her away. She wanted him to not be so polite for once.

"I...I wished to dance with you from the start. Please know that." Byleth admitted, her lips slightly pouting.

"I do now." He replied, smirking at her, taking a step forward.

Before initiating the delightful dance, he carefully dug into his pocket, "Wait...I have something for you."

She watched as he plucked out a single blue peony, her blue eyes grew at the sight. He must have grabbed it when they stopped by his dormitory.

"Here." Dimitri said, holding out his hand for her.

Byleth's finger tips just grazed his as she went into his guidance, holding his hand, intimidated yet she felt safe being towered by the blonde boy.

He easily slid the flower behind her ear. His finger lingered, grazing her lobe and cupping her soft cheek.

"You look so lovely." He said heavily, as she gazed at him with her loving eyes.

The professor had trouble configuring the words she wanted to say but nothing came out. She however instead grabbed onto his hand and guided it to her back.

Byleth shivered as he placed his hand on her back, grazing his other hand into hers as he pulled her into him. The professor left her hand on his broad chest, stepping along side him as they danced beautifully into the night.

Dimitri however noticed that their rhythm was slightly outmatching. He stopped and yanked her closer to him, her chest pressed on his.

"This is better." He said, his face serious.

Byleth nodded to accept this closed distance while wrapping her arms around his neck. She gazed into his eyes that pierced through her, Byleth could feel his grip on her tightening and their feet getting tangled with one another.

They spun around and around, his eyes never leaving hers. There were times however, when she thought it was embarrassing to stare into his eyes for so long. She would glance down, shying away, her cheeks flushing cutely.

Although he would always call out her name, he wanted her to look at him, and only him.

And when she met his eyes once more, she felt as though she fell for him all over again.

Dimitri looked magnificent in the moonlight, he really had grown into a such fine young man.

The blonde boy smirked as he suddenly spun her and dropped her into a deep dip. Byleth yelped, not daring to let go as he gazed down at her in amusement.

"I got you." He teased, picking her up weightlessly once again and pranced around with the Professor.

Hearing his innocent laugh made her feel light. He made her feel like everything was going to be alright.

The way they were dancing under the moon made her feel like a princess and that she was the only one in the world and he was looking right at her.

She thought back to the times when her father said that her students loved her.

She remembered the way Dimitri had always made her feel, from the moment they met.

From him escorting her to class every morning and to him willing to learn how to catch fish so he could some day be able to fish with Byleth's father.

If only Jeralt could see how much she adored him. She knew that for this very reason, she must live for Jeralt. She must live and protect her students, to protect the ones she loved. Because she knew that Jeralt would be proud if he knew how much of a 'human' she had become.

Byleth slowed down her steps, abruptly grabbing onto his hand and yanking him along with her, "Come." She ordered, as they marched towards the Goddess Tower.

"Byleth?" Dimitri exclaimed, surprised at her sudden urgency as he followed right behind her, never letting go of her delicate hand.

Her eyes were shaking, yet determined. She couldn't deny that deep down, whenever she was with Dimitri, she would experience this intense pounding in her body.

She perfectly knew she had to act upon this, now or never.

When they arrived in a hurry, the moon out of no where, appeared much bigger than before. It looked frightening and yet captivating at the same time.

The entire Academy seemed utterly breath taking under the moon's dazzling rays.

Byleth let go of Dimitri's hand and took a few steps forward, catching her breath. Lifting her head, she gazed up at the Goddess Tower, she remembered all the moments Dimitri had been there for her, maybe the reason why she had grown up was all because of him.

Because of Dimitri. The young lord who admired her so adorably.

Dimitri eyed at her back facing him, his eyes soften, cocking his head to the side, taking in the exquisite sight before him. The Goddess Tower, the entire Academy in the night and most importantly, his professor, Byleth.

"Dimitri."

His eyes flickered, his gazed flying back to her. He loved it when she could single handedly make his heart quiver just by speaking his name.

"Back at the Goddess Tower...you and I met after the ball. Do you remember that?" She questioned , her arms folded.

"Yes I do. I recall how I informed you that I gave Edelgard a dagger....I also personally invited you to the Goddess Tower."

"To make a wish."

"Yes, to make a wish. I fondly remember that I got to spend that night with you. Away from the ball, away from everyone. It was lovely to just escape. Just you and I."

Byleth nodded, holding her hands to her chest, "You looked wonderful that night. I wished...I could have danced with you back then as well. Dimitri....Do you remember what you had wished for?"

The blonde boy hesitated for a moment, "My wish...for a world in which no one would ever be unjustly taken from us."

She paused for a moment, her eyes softening at the sound of his husky voice, "No....not that one." She shook her head.

Dimitri grimaced slightly, he remembered exactly what he had said. He said his wish as a joke only to cover his tracks, to hide his true intentions, his true feelings.

Ever since then, he refused to make a joke like that again after witnessing her expression. It was childish for him to have said it as a joke in the first place.

"Well...since we're here...I'd like to make another wish." She said.

Dimitri took a step forward, "Another one?"

"I'll start....I wish the same as you did. That no one would ever be unjustly taken from us. Not again."

"Ah I see." Dimitri somehow sounded disappointed, he thought she was going to say something else. He was hoping she would.

"And...."

"And...?" He thought, watching her as she slowly turned around.

"Like your words, on a night like this, I wish for us to be together forever. But this time, it's not a joke."

He couldn't believe his eyes, she was smiling. Byleth was smiling.

_She was smiling at him_.

The world seemed to stop, nothing mattered to him anymore. All he longed for was for her to smile at him, to look at him.

He always thought she was gorgeous but to witness her like this was another stab to the heart. Never before had he felt this way for someone and he enjoyed all these feelings she gave him.

He was overwhelmed at how she took his breath away.

Dimitri looked away, was he dreaming? If he glanced back, would she still be smiling at him?

"You're not joking?" He managed to say.

"No, because I'm not as cruel as you. I wish for us to be together and I mean it. From the bottom of my heart."

The blonde boy glanced up once more, and there she was, beaming at him with her lovely smile. Her eyes shimmered, she couldn't help but chuckle at how flustered he was getting by her teasing.

However, instead of shying away in a panic like he normally does, he snatched onto her hand as an act of desperation.

Byleth's eyes widen as she was pulled forward and his lips caught hers.

The sensation of his soft mouth against hers felt like she could melt right in his grip. She had never kissed anyone before and neither did he. Although, it did feel so right. She noticed his fringe tickling her forehead and his hold on her was confident, strong. He wasn't going to let her go.

The professor nervously pulled away from the short kiss, observing at him in awe and outright embarrassment.

Dimitri loved every moment of it, he always wanted to kiss her but he never knew how delightful it would be to finally do it.

Taking in how charming she looked, he longed for it again. Wishing for her to return her lips on his, even if it was for a second, he truly missed how close he was to her. It somehow felt empty without her forehead up against his.

Dimitri's eyes darken, adoring how timid and cute she can get. He arched his back, closing the height difference from them once again.

He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. Dimitri gazed at her, watching her eyes glistening at him as she softly clutched onto his arm, sending him a silent signal that she wanted more.

"Dimitri..." Byleth whispered, her breath feeling hot as Dimitri stunned her with his husky smile.

The blonde boy followed up to her forehead, leaving a kiss there. He then moved to her cheek, giving her a peck, he could feel her tighten her grip on him.

Dimitri raised his hand onto her hip, pecking her on the other cheek.  
Before he could pull away, Byleth turned her head so that their lips would slightly come into contact.

Dimitri sighed, staring into her eyes that returned the same admiration he had for her.

She looked at him, feeling his breath on her lips and his hand sliding onto her back. Something woke deep inside Dimitri as he pressed his lips on hers once more.

Byleth closed her eyes, taking in the sensation she never thought she would experience. Never in her life she would think she would get this close to someone let alone to be able to kiss them.

She had read in books about kissing and such but never thought anything of it. How wonderful it was for him to make her so curious. She wanted to explore. She wanted to explore more with him.

It was over too quickly she thought when he pulled away. Byleth frowned, instantly missing his lips. She took hold of the edge of his blue cape and tugged on it.

"Kiss me...again."

Dimitri blushed deeply, planting his hand on her neck as he kissed her once more. He deepen his kiss by pressing his forehead on hers, he took a step forward, she took one back. To the point where her back was up against the bridge.

Her lips felt simply smooth, she held onto him tighter as he rested his chest on hers. Their heads moved slightly left and right, finding different ways to kiss and to explore the shape and taste of their lips of one another.

Dimitri slightly opened his eyes, glancing at her cleavage that was being pushed up onto him. Her breasts felt so supple against him, he wish he could have felt more.

He closed off his sight once again, a part of him wanted to slam her up against the wall, to hear her sweet moans and to leave lovely marks all over her body, he felt hungry, actually, starving.

He could at least, tease her while he can. He slowly entered his tongue into her mouth, hearing her soft moan, he could feel his body burst into flames right before her.

Dimitri grabbed onto her shoulders, pushing her away yet still holding onto her, he couldn't let himself go overboard, no matter how much he wanted to.

Byleth took a deep breath in, she was relieved as she was running out of air. Her cheeks steaming as she was finally able to let some oxygen in.

He wanted to grab her once more, but felt this wasn't the right time to take things further. He thoughtfully slipped his hand into hers and kissed her forehead, running his fingers through her silky hair.

The Professor rested her head on his chest, staring out at the Academy that remained silent. She felt warm as she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him close to her.

Dimitri couldn't be happier, being able to stand by her, to be able to spend this night with her gave him great joy. To finally be able to give her a kiss that he was yearning for so long.

He knew all this time he had feelings for her, but for Byleth to be able to return them, gave him so much excitement for the future.

The future where he can only imagine where she is by his side. To them fighting battles, to cooking dinner together and to fishing at sunset, he wanted a future with her and felt at peace that they were able to take the first step forward towards it.

While listening to his heartbeat, Byleth tilted her head up, softly smiling at how his eyes were beaming with passion. He gazed down at her, grinning wonderfully, he shined so brightly.

_"To be together forever...."_ He thought, gazing at the one who gave him light, "_what a wonderful wish that is_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this so far, I really love the development between the two. I cannot wait to start writing their Post Skip relationship soon, which will most likely be at Chapter 6 please bare with me ^_^ 
> 
> Check out my Insta [nanamisenpie](https://www.instagram.com/nanamisenpie/?hl=en)for daily fan art posts :3


	4. Chapter 4

The heat wave terrorised the students, leaving them dry and heaving inside the stuffy lecture rooms.

On the first day of Summer, Byleth wore her usual attire and ended up in a sweat, trapped underneath her heavy cape. Her students found it impossible to concentrate on seminars, it wasn't that Byleth was boring, but it was because of the radiating heat that caused the students to doze off.

On the second day of summer, the Blue Lions wore something more suitable for the warm weather. Dimitri looked incredibly handsome, dressed in a white short sleeve button up shirt along with his blue cape draped over one shoulder.

He sat next to Dedue who was also struggling with the heat. Annette and Mercedes were fanning each other with books while Ashe had dozed off on his desk.

Sylvain and Ingrid were by the opened window, fighting over who should be the closest to the open air. Felix on the other hand was sitting outside by the steps in front of the Blue Lion Quarters, getting as much fresh air as he possibly can before the lecture started.

Dimitri sighed, resting slightly back in his chair, waiting eagerly for Byleth to arrive. He wanted to walk with her in the morning but the night before at dinner she informed him that she will be preparing something special in the morning, hence for him to go to class without her.

It had been a few months since they were at the Goddess Tower.

Day by day, the old Byleth was resurfacing as well as new traits were coming to the light. Her students were able to speak to her more freely, battle training sessions were more intense and challenging but most importantly, her smile was appearing more often.

This stunned the students when they saw her show such an expression.

Dimitri however, wanted that smile all to himself. If he had to admit, whenever she smiled right at him, Dimitri found it difficult to control himself.

Especially when Byleth would beam at him in public, he couldn't just embrace her in front of everyone, no matter how much he wanted to. Along with that he would only call Byleth by her name when they were alone, he liked that secrecy and so did she.

Although it was obvious to the Blue Lions that something was happening between the two, they all decided to innocently play along, allowing the Professor and Dimitri to freely adore each other.

Relationship wise, Dimitri and Byleth were moving slowly. Honestly, the only kiss they have shared properly was at the Goddess Tower.

Sure they would have a couple of pecks here and there, but there wasn't a proper time where they could completely devote their time to each other. Maybe because it was too soon and too embarrassing to invite one another into their private quarters.

They did however spend their weekends together, going to the market, cooking meals and fishing. At least they both can hang onto those moments for now.

Although in saying that, Dimitri did notice one thing. He was always the one to initiate a kiss. When he'd lean in for a peck, he'd always linger for more.

He'd always grab her by the arm or waist and lower his height for her but before their lips could meet, Byleth would unmistakably pull away from him. Dimitri always wondered why.

The young lord grimaced, his chin resting on his palm,_ "What can I do?"_ He thought, thinking back.

He was pondering maybe he should make her feel more comfortable. Or maybe the reason why she didn't want to kiss him was because she doesn't see him as man.

Dimitri shook his head, not wanting to think that way. The best option for him was to speak to Byleth, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was getting impatient.

Byleth never left his mind, all he could think about was kissing her. Really kissing her.

"Oh Professor, what is this all about?" Felix said in amusement, standing up from his position.

Dimitri's ears perked, if he was a dog, his tail would be wagging excitedly. He stood up and poked his head out of the classroom, also followed by the other Blue Lions students who overheard.

Byleth was proudly standing in the grass, holding onto the ropes of the five Horses that stood calmly beside her.

Her cape and pattern leggings was missing, revealing her silky smooth shoulders and toned legs. Her turquoise hair was tied in a high ponytail, she looked absolutely beautiful.

The students didn't know whether to be in awe of the horses standing next to the Professor or the Professor herself.

_  
(Note: Inspired by Inkanni's artwork for Byleth's summer look)_

Dimitri didn't know where to look, his eyes darting back and forth, he felt suddenly more hot than when he was sitting in the stuffy classroom.

"This is so wonderful! Are these for us Professor?" Ingrid asked, darting to a horse, scratching it's head gently. Everyone followed her out of the classroom, curious to see what Byleth was up to.

"I thought we could change things up for today. No use locking you up in the classroom, even I'd admit I cannot get used to the heat."

"Are we adventuring somewhere?" Dedue asked.

Byleth nodded, "I noticed that not many of you had ridden horses before. You will all get into pairs, one of you will ride into the town on the way there, and then the other on the way back. Something simple to get you familiar with these creatures," she explained, patting the horse next to her as it nudged her on the cheek.

"Oh this will be exciting, something different for a change." Ashe said with a soft smile.

"Hmph. This will be a breeze." Felix smirked.

"I've never seen you touch a horse in my life!" Sylvain chuckled, pushing Felix by the shoulder, causing him to glare back at the red head who instantly backed off.

Byleth looked over at Mercedes, noticing her to look concerned. She walked over to her, guiding her hand to pet the horse, allowing them to become friendly with each other.

"I know that some of you may not be comfortable, however it would be crucial to at least learn how to ride a horse. Especially in battle, it'll the best way to get to a location quicker. Mercedes, with your healing abilities, if one of us were injured, we'd need you to come as soon as possible. Do you understand?"

Mercedes's eyes soften, nodding her head, feeling relieved with Byleth's kind words.

"The more experienced riders, you will be the first to ride into town, keep in mind to guide and instruct your partners, let them feel comfortable. We best learn from each other."

Dimitri gazed at her, he adored listening to her instruct her students. He admired her, wishing he was able to guide his friends just like how she easily could.

"Riding into town, sounds too easy." Sylvain boasted.

Byleth turned and raised her eyebrow at him, "That's when you're wrong. I'll be taking you on a more dangerous route. If you're cocky like that on the battle field, you'll get hurt. Remember not to under estimate a situation just because you're familiar with it."

Sylvain instantly flinched, surprised to hear Byleth talk back to him. He nodded, taking her seriously, "Yes Professor. You're right."

"Sylvain got in trouble~!" Ingrid sang, giggling to herself.

The pairs were Dimitri and Ashe, Dedue and Annette, Sylvain and Felix and Ingrid with Mercedes.

Dimitri, Dedue, Sylvain and Ingrid were going to be the first riders, while Byleth had her own horse since she will be leading them.

The blonde boy watched as everyone were getting onto their horses, Sylvain insisting he help push all the girls up but being rejected by all of them.

Dimitri glanced over at the Professor, noticing her struggling to hop on. She may know how to ride a horse but it didn't mean her height wasn't going to be a problem for these tall, war trained horses.

He appeared behind her, softly placing his hands on her shoulders, "Let me help you."

Byleth jolted, surprised for him to come to her aid, "Dimitri?"

"You look like you're struggling."

She shook her head, avoiding his eyes, "I'm fine."

"Oh? Go, get on then." He teased, challenging her.

Byleth stared at the horse, determined. She planted her hands onto the horse and pushed with all her might, and just when she thought she could reach the top, she felt herself falling backwards. Dimitri quickly jumped forward, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up.

She blushed, grabbing onto the reins, watching him as he effortlessly got onto his own horse and pulled Ashe up to sit behind him.

"Thank you..." She said softly, turning her horse away, her back facing him.

Dimitri felt the top of his ears feel hot, she was adorable when she was nervous around him.

The Blue Lions marched out of the Academy on their horses, all students feeling pride and happiness that they get to spend the day out of the classroom.

Dimitri's horse wasn't far behind Byleth's, he couldn't help but let his eyes fall on her ass that looked utterly soft sitting on the horse.

The way it bounced, combined with her smooth exposed legs that he wasn't used to seeing, he could feel his heart darken. His ice eyes landed on the back of her neck, he can imagine herself kissing her from behind, that would make her fall into him.

The blonde boy frowned, not wanting Byleth's body to become a distraction, he slapped the reins to signal his horse to go faster. When Dimitri and Byleth's horse were side by side, Dimitri jolted the horse to keep it's steady pace.

"Professor! Thank you so much for coming up with this idea, you really know how to motivate your students!" Ashe said.

Byleth turned her head, her hands on the reins. She smiled at Ashe, happy to hear him praising her.

Dimitri loved seeing her smile, and yet admittedly he found his eyes wondering again. Her breasts were bouncing up and down, riding the horse as they made it onto the dirt trail. Her shoulders bare without her cape and her hair tied up, allowing him to see more of her gorgeous face.

He forced himself to keep his eyes straight, he didn't like the way he looked at her, even though it got him into this heated fit, he didn't want to end up losing control, if they ended up being alone together later on.

~~~~~~

The Blue Lions were galloping quickly through the forest, the sun burning its rays into their skin but the wind cooling them down as they quickly made it through.

This route, there were many obstacles, fallen trees, large roots poking out of the grass and far parted cracks in the ground that they would have to leap over.

Annette was cutely holding onto Dedue with dear life, Mercedes watching the way Ingrid would grab onto the reins, guiding the horse to turn when she needed it too.

Felix was examining as well, he didn't want Sylvain to be better at him at horse riding, while Ashe was enjoying how light he felt as the Dimitri made his horse jump over multiple boulders and trees that were in his way.

Dimitri's eyes sparkled, watching the professor in front of him. She looked incredible, effortlessly controlling her horse with such ease. The way her hair bounced with every leap she made and how beautiful she was, raising her voice to inform her students the next obstacles to come.

As the ground became less crowded and the grand trees more spread out, the Blue Lions were able to take in the beautiful forest that they were in. When approaching a bridge, they noticed a waterfall below them.

"Ah Professor! Look down there!" Annette waved, grabbing her attention.

"What is it?" Byleth asked.

"A waterfall...would be nice to take a break there." Merdeces mentioned along with Ingrid nodding, agreeing with her.

"May we go down there and rest Professor? I'm tired of Sylvain's sweaty back up against me." Felix said.

"I'm sick of you having your arms wrapped around me like a child!" Sylvain laughed back.

Byleth looked down at the water rushing down from the cliff, she noticed the water droplets flying in the air before her, the droplets felt cooling on her skin as she was hot and sweaty from riding. She gazed over at Dimitri, he looked back at her, his eyes meeting hers.

"What do you think?" She asked him, causing him to smile, already knowing his answer as soon as she asked him.

~~~~~

Byleth stood by the edge of river, the horses were tied up to the trees, eating grass, she watched dearly as her students went exploring into the water.

Annette, Mercedes and Ingrid were sitting on the river bed, their bare feet dipped in the cool water, Ashe and Felix went to look for little fishes while Dedue, Sylvain and Dimitri were wrestling just underneath the waterfall but far enough that they won't get pelted.

It was more so Sylvain challenging Dedue to wrestle him while Dimitri was the referee.

After Dedue flipped Sylvain over his shoulder and into the water for the tenth time, the red head finally got the message, "Fine fine you win!"

"I was winning from the beginning." The Duscur man stated.

Dimitri let out a hand and lifted Sylvain up from the pebble ground, "You really don't know when to quit don't you?"

"Of course, if one day I could beat Dedue in a wrestle, I can be called the strongest man alive, don't you think?"

"What makes you think you only need to defeat Dedue. That's insulting considering I'm right here." Dimitri said, a husky under tone in his voice.

Byleth watched on, wondering what the trio were up to.

"What? Are you saying that I need to beat you too?" Sylvain questioned.

"Sure. I don't see why you only need to beat Dedue to become the 'strongest man alive'."

"So it is a challenge. Bring it on, don't go off sulking or cheating like you did last time." Sylvain mentioned, preparing himself.

Dimitri smirked, running his fingers through his blonde hair, "Don't under estimate me."

Byleth's eyes widen, watching the two sprint towards each other and smashing their shoulders at contact.

Even though she was their Professor, her attention should be divided on all her students but her eyes were lovingly eyeing Dimitri, who looked so manly as he smoothly hurled Sylvain into the air and dropped him into the water.

Sylvain sat in the water, his eyes shocked, "How....How did I lose?”

A sweat dropped from his forehead as Dimitri straighten his back, standing tall from his victory, "You'll have to go through a lot of training to even start calling yourself strong."

"Don't be so harsh, your pretty boy looks don't portray your strength." Sylvain replied, standing up as his hair and clothes were drenched.

He looked over at Byleth, suddenly getting another idea, "Professor! Come over here, let's play!"

Byleth cocked her head to the side, "Play?"

"We'll wrestle in pairs! Dimitri can get on Dedue's shoulders and the Professor can get on mine."

Dimitri lifted his head, before he could protest, Sylvain ran to the Professor at lightning speed and lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"Sylvain! This is inappropriate." She exclaimed, her hands planted on his head to restore her balance as he grabbed onto her legs and raced back to the other two.

Byleth towered over Dimitri as she glanced down at him, not knowing how to comprehend the situation. She felt unsteady, his shoulders were rocky and her balance didn't seem to get the grip that she needed to sit on him properly.

"It'll be fun and besides you didn't look like you were having fun there all by yourself!" Sylvain laughed, "It's harmless wrestling, plus I won't let us lose so you don't need to worry about getting wet!"

"How can you promise that when you just lost to both of us?" Dedue stated in amusement.

Dimitri grimaced, inspecting Sylvain's hands holding onto Byleth's thighs and how they were on either side of his neck, he didn't like how close she was to him.

"Hurry Dimitri, get up on Dedue's shoulders. I need to defeat you both once and for all." The red haired hurried them.

The blonde boy sighed as he got onto Dedue's shoulders, Dimitri and Byleth gazed at each other, their height levelled when Sylvain and Dedue took a step closer.

"I assume you know how to play right Dimitri?" Sylvain asked.

"Yes. I know." Dimitri replied.

Byleth watched as Dimitri reached out his arms, one hand around her wrist and the other on her arm as he leaned in towards her, "Like this," He spoke to her, his ears hot.

The Professor blushed deeply, whenever he touched her, her body shivered. He had this touch that made her feel like she could go crazy.

Dedue counted down, on the go the two felt the grip of their lower partners tighten. Dimitri pushed gently, wondering if Byleth would take it seriously. To his surprise she shoved him back, her strength incredible. Dimitri cocked a smirk, his competitive side crawling out of him as did hers.

Dimitri's arm entangled with hers, he glanced his ice eyes at her, hearing a cute laugh as she thrusted harder, causing him to fall slightly back, letting go of her.

However Dedue managed to hurl Dimitri forward, allowing the young lord to grab hold of Byleth once again.

Dimitri harshly pushed himself off Dedue's shoulders, Sylvain's eyes widen at the sudden weight of the two. Sylvain fell backwards first, his back hitting the water. Byleth yelped, landing into the water just behind Sylvain, noticing a heavy weight on top of her.

Dimitri had her pinned down in the shallow water, a water droplet fell off his blonde locks, his nose just inches away from hers. His hand was beside her hip, his knee pressed up against her groin and his chest on hers. Byleth's cheeks flushed baby pink, looking into his eyes as they seemed to hypnotise her. If only in that moment it was just the two of them.

_If only_.

"Ah...sorry Professor." Dimitri said, getting up on his feet. He let out his hand and grabbed onto Byleth, lifting her up to stand.

"Damn I couldn't keep the Professor dry!" Sylvain whined, shaking his head like a wet dog.

"We will swap teams," Dimitri started, "even it up."

"Oh! But I like holding onto the Professor," Sylvain pouted, "Her legs are so soft I could touch them all day."

"All the more reason for you to swap." Dedue bluntly said, "Sylvain get on my back."

Dimitri crouched down in front of Byleth, welcoming her to settle on his shoulders, "Are you ready?"

The Professor sweetly nodded, she swung her legs onto his shoulders and instantly she felt more comfortable than she ever was on Sylvain's.

His heart skipped a beat, there was no way he could miss how soft her ass felt on the back of his neck or how her thighs made him quiver at the weight of them on his shoulders.

She placed her hands on top of his head, causing him to lift his to gaze up at her, "Are you comfortable?" He asked kindly.

Dimitri was stunning, looking at her upside down, she found her hands moving on their own, from the crown of his head down to cup his warm cheeks.

"Yes I am...."

The blonde boy's eyes widen slightly, she was leaning in towards him, staring into his eyes, was she going to kiss him?

Byleth shyly turned her head away, letting go of his cheeks as she sat up straight. They both had forgotten they were with the other students.

Her eyes grimaced, she could feel her thighs twitching. His head felt comfortable at her groin, very comfortable and warm. Blushing deeply, her mind wandering off to the thought, what it would feel like if his head was turned the other way, if his lips were on her vagina and his hands on her inner thigh, opening her up.

The Professor shook her head, jolting her thoughts swiftly. She felt bad for allowing herself to think that of Dimitri and yet the painful yearning inside her made her want more.

Dimitri and Dedue stood before one another while Sylvain and Byleth grabbed onto each other's arms. Even though Dimitri wasn't particular fond of Sylvain holding onto her arms, he'd rather be the one holding onto Byleth's bare legs than allowing the red head to lay his hands on her.

The pairs wrestled each other, using brute force to push each other off. Sylvain however under estimated Byleth's strength as he was thrown into the water once again while Dedue was able to gather his balance before falling. Dedue chuckled, looking at how drenched Sylvain was, he might as well stayed there.

Byleth smiled, watching Dedue helping Sylvain up. However she felt Dimitri's hand tighten his grip on her thigh.

She gazed down, noticing his ears were red. She gently patted his head, realising how soft his blonde locks were.

Dimitri crouched down once again, allowing her to hop off. When he stood up, she was before him.

He looked at her, watching the water droplets sliding down her collar bone and down into the valley of cleavage. His eyes followed it, the sun really made her skin shine beautifully.

His eyes darted away bashfully, all of this was getting to much for him.

"Dimitri, do you want to sit under the shade with me?"

"Hm?" He snapped out of his perverted thoughts.

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy from the heat, would you like to sit with me under the tree?" She asked softly, batting her lashes at him.

The young lord gave her a tender smile, his eyes softening, "I'd love to."

Byleth and Dimitri sat themselves up against the trunk of the tree, their shoulders slightly touching.

The blonde boy watched Byleth's kind eyes that were watching her students play freely in the sun. It was forgiving being underneath the shade, the wind was still and the birds were chirping musically in the branches.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked his Professor, breaking the comfortable silence.

"It's heart warming. I adore witnessing my students not having to worry about exams and future missions."

"It's the moments like these that make us want it to stay like this forever."

"You're right. If only we lived in a different world. Maybe in the future, when there's no war, all of us can return to being so carefree.”

Dimitri's eye lids felt heavy, resting his head on the trunk of the tree, "Byleth...do you think we're a burden?"

Byleth tilted her head to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"We're still young, some of us still make mistakes on the battle field. Does it...burden you?"

"It doesn't burden me per say....however...it does worry me. I cannot protect you all at once, I cannot be in multiple places at once."

Dimitri listened on.

"That's why I've been teaching myself magic, how to use the bow and to excel as a Professor. It's...It's stressful but I love every moment of it. When I watch you all train over and over again, it makes me so proud. I want to work hard for the Blue Lions just as much as you all have done for me. We're a team, there's no way on earth you could be a burden to me."

Dimitri moved his hand next to hers, lacing his pinky with hers.

"You're really something." He said huskily, softly planting his head on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Dimitri?" She asked, glancing at him, noticing his eyes going dazy.

"I want to be more like you." He replied softly, closing his eyes as the heat was making him feel heavy and lazy.

Her hair tickled his forehead, he listened to the gentle breathing that moved him slightly. He could stay with her forever he thought, falling asleep within seconds.

Byleth kindly smiled at him, resting her head on his. Her cheeks felt hot and yet she was comfortable, being with him brought her harmony.

Sylvain, Ingrid and Ashe came up to the two, before they could speak they noticed the young lord asleep on the Professor's shoulder.

The three quietly asked Byleth for permission to take the horses into town, wanting to buy them carrots and to explore with the rest of the Blue Lions who were also eager to leave for a short while.

"Make sure you come back here by sunset." Byleth ordered.

"We will, you make sure Dimitri doesn't try anything funny with you." Sylvain chuckled.

"I'm sure I'll manage." The Professor replied, smiling softly at them. Even by now the students were still not used to her kind smile.

The Blue Lions set off with the horses, leaving Byleth and Dimitri by themselves.

Moments later she felt his head dropping off to the side slightly, she turned and caught his falling head in her hands. She guided him to lay on her lap, planting his head on her thighs. Her blue eyes sparkled, running her fingers through his blonde hair, she couldn't help but think he looked so pretty.

Byleth's eyes fluttered, noticing that there was something distracting her. His smooth lips glistening, cooing at her to come closer. He was so vulnerable and adorable, how could she control herself?

Byleth blushed, thinking the thoughts going through her mind were inappropriate, and yet she found herself moving all on her own.

She admired his chiselled collar bone, his smooth neck and his broad shoulders, everything about him, his body, mind and soul made her feel like she was drunk with madness.

The Professor leaned forward, cupping his cheek with her hand as she inched closer to him.  
Just as her nose grazed his, his ice blue eyes shot open, widening at the sight of Byleth right before him.

Byleth harshly jolted up, hitting the back of her head onto the trunk, "Ah...!" She winced.

_“Was she...going to kiss me?_“ He thought, gazing up at her with his curious eyes.

"Byleth...? What were you doing?" Dimitri asked, sitting up, facing her.

She was bright red, how embarrassing to have him find out about her moment of neediness. She covered her face with her palm, avoiding his gaze, "Nothing. It's nothing."

His eyes trailed down onto her toned legs that he was laying on.  
"Where are the others?"

"They went to town."

"Is it just us?" He questioned, knowing what he wanted to do next when she answered.

"Yes."

"Good."

Dimitri spontaneously grabbed onto her wrist, pulling it away from her face, uncovering herself to him. Before he could kiss her, she slapped her hands onto his lips, "You don't think I'm weird?" She interrupted bluntly.

"Weird? What do you mean?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, speaking into her palms.

Her eyes shimmered, she can't look at him, "I tried to take advantage of you when you were asleep. You don't think I'm weird?"

Dimitri inspected how bashful she was, he was taken back.

"Nothing of the sort. If anything I'd prefer it once in a while that you would kiss me."

"We do kiss."

"No. I mean for you to initiate it."

Byleth's eyes widen, surprised at his sudden request. She knew perfectly well that she would always pull away from him after a kiss, she would always shy away.

It wasn't because she didn't like it, but it was because she found herself always wanting more and that frighten her.

"I...I do want to initiate it." She admitted, lowering her hands to uncover his mouth.

"Is that so? You seem to always hesitate or distance yourself...if you don't want to do it, you can just inform me-"

"It's not that at all Dimitri." She blurted out, wanting to express herself more, "I...I always want to do it."

Dimitri's ears perked, listening to her confess her true intentions made his heart ache.

Byleth took a deep breath and sighed, her head felt heavy, cheeks were burning and her sight, fuzzy when his gaze wouldn't leave hers.

"Every time you kiss me, I always want more. More....than you could ever imagine." Her tone, intoxicating.

"Explain to me what you mean by, '_more_'" He demanded. Dimitri's eyes, piercing right through her.

Byleth's eyes flinched, realising what she was saying, "Ah, forget it." She exclaimed, dropping her head down.

"No, enlighten me. Tell me." Dimitri ordered, his hand on the ground, at the side of her hip and his chest trapping her against the tree trunk, she couldn't escape.

Even now, she could feel her body in flames and not because of the sun. She folded her arms, her breasts squished up as she forced herself to look at him, into his eyes.

"It's cruel for me to say that I want more. I feel selfish and dirty whenever I think about it..."

Dimitri's expression huskily darken.

"Dimitri I...whenever you kiss me I always find myself craving for more. Craving for more than just a kiss..."

"Are you saying you want me to touch you?" He questioned, his breathing heightening.

"You...you must think I'm weird." Byleth couldn't believe she was confessing such a personal thing to him, her lust for him. Honestly, he couldn't believe it either as Dimitri always thought he was the one who was having a difficult time controlling himself. He was not alone.

"I...think the same thing."

"That I'm weird?" Byleth asked.

"No no. I think like you also. I want more as well and it makes me feel guilty. I don't want to taint you with such urges, you're precious to me. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I crossed a line without your consent."

The Professor felt the huge weight on her chest just fly away, all this time he was thinking the same thing. Both of them, all this time were afraid of their motives, and yet all they needed to do was to just embrace each other.

"You want more? The same as I?" Byleth pondered, her breath feeling hot.

"The same."

"How...so?"

Byleth's eyes met with his, as they glimmered with his, he noticed her eyes had darken and her brows stern. As if she was challenging him.

"Like this...." Dimitri whispered under his breath, leaning forward as he caught the nape of her neck with his lips.

The Professor let out a yelp, surprised at how such a small thing would make her feel so good. She threw her head to the side, his shoulder ramming into her collar bone as he trailed his hot tongue on her smooth neck.

She buried into his shoulder, feeling like she was melting as the tingles of his tongue were pulsing through out her entire body.

Dimitri never thought he would like the sound of someone else moaning. But as soon as he heard the Professor's sweet and creamy whimpers trail out from her lips, he felt his eye brow twitch, wanting to make her moan louder.

He was in between her legs, crouched in front of her. He slid his tongue up her neck, finding her ear, he flicked his tongue on her earlobe, noticing her flinching underneath him, egging him to go further.

Her chest was ever so soft against his, this time round, he could feel more of it as he was only wearing a thin shirt and her cape, absent. He shoved into her deeper, hungry to feel her bare chest on his but the grinding of their upper body clothed, will have to make do.

Byleth could feel herself feeling warm and wet down there, she wanted to be touched, she felt like she had already lost her mind and was too far gone. He gently nibbled on her neck, causing her to throw her head back into his shoulder, her eyes were watering, she knew he was playfully teasing her.

Byleth wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing into him, allowing them to fall onto the ground. Dimitri watched as she sat on top of him, her eyes sparkling and yet daring. She laid on top of him, pressing her lips against his. It felt so nice to be the one being kissed for once.

Her lips felt smooth and wet on his, their hot breath escaping from their mouths as the desperation of wanting to get closer and closer to each other, grew.

Byleth could feel his bulge underneath her, how she longed to grab it with her bare hands. Dimitri jolted as Byleth's moved her hips along with his, grinding on him gently, pleasuring herself and him.

The blonde man reached out, about to grab her cheek but she stopped him. Her fingers laced around his wrist, Byleth seductively opened her mouth and licked his fingers. Her tongue felt so heated on his finger tips, her eyes gazed underneath her, witnessing something gorgeous.

_Dimitri was flustered_.

The boy who always took charge and appear confident was indeed flustered. His hair was a mess, his cheeks flushed with a pretty pink tint, he had difficulty controlling his breathing and a few of his shirt buttons had come undone in the rush.

This made her stop her hips, taking in the beautiful boy underneath her. Dimitri found it incredibly hard to concentrate, seeing the goddess on top of him, grinding on him, licking his fingers, how could his mind be at peace. He was going insane.

The young lord sat up, allowing Byleth to straddle her legs around his waist as she was propped on top of his lap. He slid one hand on her hip and the other on the small of her back, "Don't stop," He begged, holding her tightly, pushing onto his grip on her, signalling her to continue what she had been doing.

Dimitri watched her, slowly rocking herself back and forth. He growled at the sight of her legs open, and the face she made when he bucked his hips up.

He tilted his head and kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She flinched only slightly, she wasn't expecting that.

However she opened her mouth wider, allowing him to access entirely. His boner was pulsing, harder and harder he was getting underneath her hot groin that was rubbing up and down on him. He desperately wanted to rip her apart.

Their tongues danced in their mouths as Byleth slid her arms around Dimitri's neck, pulling him closer. They were both on a high, finally giving into their lust for one another. They embraced wonderfully, never did any of them expect that they would be doing such a thing. This dirty act of neediness left them both starving.

Dimitri grabbed onto the hem of her shorts, fiddling with it, wanting to get them off her. He needed to feel every inch of her.

"Dimitri..." She moaned into his mouth, her eyes fluttering at him. However even in all the hot breathing and the sound of their rubbing clothes, she heard something.

And so did he.

To their disappointment, they separated, standing up and fixing their appearance. Dimitri doing up his shirt while Byleth retying the hem of her shorts.

Byleth gazed at him, his hair was a bird's nest. She stood in front of him, reaching out to pick the twigs and leaves that were in his hair.

Dimitri watched her in admiration, his mind hazy and unsatisfied. He grabbed onto her hand and raised it, they knew they would continue this another time if they could.

Byleth's eyes met his, his eyes shooting through her when his lips met the skin of her knuckles. He sent a shiver down her spine, the sexual tension unbearable.

He smirked and dropped her hand as the returning Blue Lions came, galloping on their horses.

"Ah Dimitri is awake now!" Ashe called out, sitting on his horse with no troubles.

"You're lucky you got to sleep on the Professor, makes me jealous I didn't think of it sooner." Sylvain added.

"What? Falling asleep?" Ingrid asked.

"Knowing Sylvain he would have pretended in order to get closer to the Professor." Mercedes giggled.

Dimitri glared at Sylvain who poked his tongue at him.

"Why are you back so soon?" Byleth asked.

"We actually got lost, couldn't find the town!" Annette pouted, "It's Felix's fault, he insisted he knew the way."

"She's lying." Felix said stubbornly, his arms folded.

"We came back to pick you and your Highness up. Would you be able to take us into town for exploration?" Dedue asked.

Byleth sighed, nodding which allowed the students to cheer. She turned over to Dimitri and asked him, "Do you want to lead the way and I'll guide us?"

"Hm? You don't want to ride?"

"I'm slightly tired...and...I want you to ride with you," She whispered cutely, causing him to melt before her, once again.

Even Mercedes and Annette were gushing at how adorable the Professor looked.

Dimitri agreed, hoping onto the horse without a hassle. Handing out his hand, he grabbed onto Byleth effortlessly and pulled her up to him. His body felt warm when she pressed her against his back.

As the students started to the make their way into town, Byleth whispered to him, "I wanted us to stay closer for a little while longer."

He could feel his ears go red, his neck tingling at her hot breath hitting him. Dimitri held onto the reins, the view before him was magical, with the sun slowly descending and turning orange.

The wind dance through his hair, cooling his body down. He was content, knowing she was behind him, witnessing the same view before him.

As much as they wanted to continue what they had started, they had something crucial to focus on. An important mission that had been on Byleth's and Dimitri's mind for a long time. They knew their enemies weren't going to be the usual bandits they had faced before in the past.

But instead, they were up against, skilled archers, fortress knights and tanky brawlers. This wasn't the time to be fooling around, this was the time to put their heads down to study and train. Dimitri was determined to work hard until they succeeded the mission. After all, he was her student and wanted to do all he can to protect her.

He couldn't make mistakes on the battle field, he couldn't afford to. Byleth also knew she had to contain herself, she must lead by example for her students and to keep a clear mind. When it came to missions, she took them seriously and so did Dimitri. She adored that the relationship they had, they are able to put their attraction towards one another on hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Post Time Skip Dimitri will come now for certain in Chapter 6! Just need one more chapter to complete the pre skip phase. I've been obsessing with how cute young Dimitri is with Byleth and hope you have been enjoying the suspense >____<


	5. Chapter 5

Rain poured on the battlefield, the situation had escalated when the enemy brought out demonic monsters, an unfair advantage. Byleth clenched onto her sword, her eyes darting around, surrounding her were fallen enemies who she slayed down effortlessly.

Byleth heard a loud booming, coming towards her, she spun around, wiping the blood from her lips as she held her sword before her. Her eyes glaring at the beast roaring towards her.

_She was alone_.

Ingrid and Mercedes were up in the air on Ingrid's peagus, searching for the other members of the Blue Lions who were scattered across the field.

Ashe was with Annette, doing as much as he could to protect her with his bow and arrow. Sylvain on his horse, flinging his spear into enemies while Felix had his back, swiping at enemies that came any where close to them.

Dedue and Dimitri were searching for the Professor, who had disappeared in the rain. Dimitri's hair drenched, angry at how he lost the professor when he was distracted by all the other enemies who kept charging at him.

Byleth grimanced when her sword was proving no use to piercing it's hard, scaley skin. Her eyes glowed, lifting her hand out as she summoned fire into her palm.

Using all of her might she sprinted towards the beast, hurling a fire whirlwind into the creature. It roared in agony as Byleth leapt highly into the sky, hurling her sword into the crown of it's head. Killing it instantly. She landed on it's head, taking out of the weapon out of its skull.

"Byleth!"

The Professor turned around, watching Dimitri and Dedue running towards her. The blond boy stared at her in awe, how she was covered in blood and her clothes ripped from the battle, she looked like a deadly goddess. She leaped off its head, making her way towards the two.

Dimitri's eyes flinched, noticing the monster's eye opening, glowing bright red. The wind blew furiously, the rain pelted against their skin as the sky grew much darker. His eyes shook, watching the beast raising it's arm, flying towards Byleth, wanting to kill her.

"BYLETH!" Dimitri shouted desperately, leaping to her aid.

Dedue grimaced, his eyes darting around, noticing on top of a cliff a mage and an archer. Both watching them.

Byleth turned around, her eyes widening at the beast before her, how could it be alive? She killed it.

Before she could react, Dimitri aggressively shoved her to the side, causing him to be in line of sight. The monster, slammed its arm into Dimitri's body, smashing the poor prince into a boulder.

Blood dripped from his forehead as the monster was ready to grab him once again. The archer on the cliff above raising her bow and taking aim to Dimitri.

Dedue needed to act quick, holding up his axe. What was the best thing to do? To hit the mage who was controling the dead beast, or to hit the arch who was going to shoot her arrow into Dimitri?

The Duscur man grimaced, having to make a decision he knew the monster was going to rip Dimitri into two. He threw his axe into the air, flying towards the archer.

The archer flinched, quickly shooting the bow before having her head sliced off by Dedue's axe. The mage immediately retreated, running away cowardly.

Byleth heard Dimitri's cry in excruciating pain, the arrow into his chest as he coughed up blood. Her breathing stopped, recalling what she had felt when Jeralt was stabbed right in front of her.

All of the emotions came rushing to her, overwhelming her. She couldn't let him die on her, she couldn't. She can't.

The colour of the Professor's face drained as she dashed to Dimitri, holding him as she quickly ripped the arrow out. Dedue watched as Byleth swiftly ripped her cape off and pressed it hard against Dimitri's injury, applying as much pressure as she could.

Dimitri's eyes went dazy, his vision of the panicking Professor before him, blurry. He heard the murmurs of the other Blue Lion Members coming closer and closer, he couldn't open his eyes for much longer as he dropped them, listening to Byleth's voice furiously trying to reach him.

~~~~~

It had been many days and nights since the attack. The Blue Lions won the battle but many were left injured. Mercedes was able to heal the others but Dimitri unfortunately was left in the worst shape out of all of them.

Bandages wrapped around his chest and his forearms, his eyes dark as he sat in room, recovering.

Everyday, all the Blue Lion members would come to check up on him even faculty members would stop by. However, Byleth never visited, not once after their mission.

Every time the door opened, he would hope to see the beautiful Professor stand before him, but instead he was always met with disappointment.

_"Why...hasn't she come?"_ He thought, his eyes grimaced, looking out of his window and into the moon.

Byleth sulked by the pier, her legs hanging over the edge as she stared up at the moon. She had been like this since the battle, her eyes distant and her heart in the wrong place.

_"Dimitri...I'm so sorry." _She wanted to say.

Longingly she wanted to see him, all the faculty and her students knew she was upset. Who wouldn't be if one's student got seriously hurt from protecting oneself.

He never left her mind, she wanted to see him, to sit by him when he recovered but she was ashamed. She couldn't face him.

Her blue eyes glistened at the night sky, how long had it been since she had seen him. She lost count.

_"Jeralt...what can I honestly do?"_ She whispered, wishing upon the stars. She couldn't let herself rest, she didn't want to.

"Professor?"

She looked over her shoulder, standing behind her were all the Blue Lion students, all appeared worried and grim.

"Leave me be." She said softly, turning her head back to the moon.

"How...how are you feeling?" Annette nervously asked, breaking the tension.

Silence.

"Professor you shouldn't be sitting out here on your lonesome, you could have asked for our company." Sylvain added.

Her eyes grimaced.

"You need to be inside your dorm, resting." Ashe stated in a gentle voice, he hated seeing the Professor like this.

She said nothing.

"We....understand that you think it's your fault for Dimitri's injuries. But you cannot beat up yourself over it. When it comes to war, these things happen. Out of all people you should know that best." Felix said.

"You were not there." A soft voice came from her lips.

"I think what he's trying to say is...we are a team. We fight to protect one another, it can't be avoided if one of us gets injuried for someone else's sake." Ingrid explained, "It's what a team is."

"Professor....it hurts seeing you like this. We can't let you drown yourself in your own terrible thoughts. Any of us would have done the same thing as Dimitri did, we will die protecting you as you would for us." Mercedes mentioned.

Dedue took a step forward, a step closer to her, "Professor."

Hearing his bold voice, she tilted her head up, ready to listen.

"I was there with you that day. If it weren't for Dimitri, you would have died. Like the others have said, it's no use to wallow in your own dark thoughts, this is the reality of war. It shows that you have a strong team that will do anything in their will to protect their leader. With mistakes like these, it's best to learn from them, and move on. We understand that you are hurting but Dimitri is hurting even more, not being able to see you."

This was the most that the Blue Lions had ever heard the Duscur man speak.

"So please, we need our Professor back, we need you to lead us for a better future."

Her eyes widen, his words piercing through her like a shotgun. It was true she was selfishly lost in her own thoughts. But she needed to remember that she was their Professor, she needed to be stronger and to know that this is truly war.

The harder they will train, the stronger they will evidently get. She stood up and faced them, beaming her lovely smile, "Thank you. Thank you all for worrying about me."

Sylvain couldn't help but jump forward, wrapping his arms around the Professor, absolutely taken by her beauty. The other Blue Lions followed, all leaping into a mighty group hug, even Felix, who despised hugs.

She couldn't have felt more proud of her students, for them to have taken their time out of their night to go and console her, she felt so blessed. So blessed to have such lovely students by her side.

_They truly loved her._

~~~~

It was midnight when Byleth stood outside Dimitri's door. She was standing there for a while, hesitating every time she was about to knock. Her eyes grew dark, she was afraid to see what kind of state he was in because of her.

Byleth's turquoise hair was neatly on her shoulders while she was wearing her collared black undershirt, matching shorts and pattern leggings. Also on her nose bridge, she was wearing her red glasses.

(Inspired yet again by another artist. Plz refer to OrmilleF's Artwork on Byleth in Glasses on twitter.)

Truth to be told she was laying in bed and was planning to visit Dimitri tomorrow, but with the amount of tossing and turning she couldn't be still. Byleth needed to see him as soon as possible, to apologise.

The Professor didn't even know if he would be awake. Taking a shaky breath in, she grabbed the knob and slowly turned it, stepping silently into the young lord's room.

On his bed side table was a candle lit, he was sitting up against his bed rest, reading a book. He wore a white cotton long sleeved shirt with black string tied through the V collar and trouser pants.

"Blyeth?" His soft voice spoke, closing the book before him. His heart skipped a beat, inspecting how adorable she was in her black undershirt and shorts. And even more adorable with her glasses on.

She shyly blushed, closing the door behind her, taking a step forward, "I didn't think you'd be awake."

"I couldn't sleep." He admitted, smiling softly.

He noticed that she was awkwardly looking around, not knowing where to sit. This was the first time she had been in his room this late into the night.

"Come here." Dimitri said, patting the bed, welcoming her.

She paused for a moment, her body feeling hot being able to be in the same room as him again. He looked incredible with the candle illuminating his radiant skin.

Sometimes she forgot how handsome he was. And was always left star struck when she laid eyes on him.

Byleth sat cautiously on the bed, picking her legs up onto the blue quilt, "I couldn't sleep either."

The blond boy placed his book onto the bedside table, he arched his back towards her, taking in her presence, it felt like he hadn't seen her in such a long time.

Her blue eyes studied his torso, noticing the bandages just visible on his chest, "Dimitri...I'm sorry." She whispered, reaching out to touch his chest.

He caught onto her wrist, his eyes softening, stating worriedly, "You look sad."

"I am."

"Why is that? I am alive aren't I?"

Her eyes winced at him, she harshly pulled her hand away, "How can you say that?"

Dimitri's eyebrows frowned, concerned at her sudden raising of her voice.

Byleth bit on her lip, she was both angry and upset. Her fist on the bed clenched, she looked away from him.

"You acted recklessly to save me. You... yourself ...you could have died."

"You could have died as well."

"I....there could have been other ways to save me...but instead you rushed without thinking and got yourself critically hurt. I...I didn't want to be a burden to you."

Dimitri stayed silent, watching her struggle with her frantic words.

"Seeing you in that state, your blood on my hands...it broke my heart. You said you'd be by my side forever and yet you threw yourself out there, asking to be killed."

Byleth clicked her tongue, shaking her head, knowing she shouldn't be saying these things in such a tone.

"What difference does it make if it was me protecting you or the other way around. You would have done the same thing as I and yet...you look so hurt."

"I'm your Professor...I shouldn't be the one needing protecting."

Dimitri's eyes twitched, his ice eyes pierced through her, she ticked him off.

"And what? You think I will just leave and watch you get killed? We're a team are we not? Your title does not mean anything on the battle field. We are as one and we work together to achieve one goal. So why...why are you being like this?"

The beauty lifted her head up to face him, suddenly grabbing both his hands in hers, "Dimitri...I was terrified you were going to die on me. I hated myself for not acting sooner and I hate myself for not being able to protect you. I can't put you in a position where you will get hurt again. I refuse. I need to protect you, I...I cannot lose you."

Dimitri's eyes sparkled, lacing his fingers with hers. His heart ached for her. He adored it when she expressed herself to him, the way she spoke to him with such passion.

"Byleth...you shouldn't be sorry for what had happened to me. This couldn't be avoided, if I lose my life saving you, so be it. I told you once before that I will do everything in my power to protect you. You should know by now that it will take a lot to bring me down, you won't be losing me any time soon. I promise you that. Although instead I do wish you were apologising for something else."

Byleth got onto her knees, closing the distance between them. The moon shining into the un-draped window.

"What...what are you saying?" She asked him, gazing at him through her glasses.

"Byleth...you didn't come visit me at all while I was stuck in here. Every time the door open, I longed for it to be you, but I was always left disappointed, not being able to see your radiant face before me. I...I wanted you to be there for me. I needed you and you weren't there."

His cheeks were flushed, frustrated that this happened in the first place.

The Professor sighed delightfully, her eyes glimmering at how Dimitri was pouting at her. Byleth lifted her arms and reached his head, pulling him into her, she guided him to rest his head on her bosom.

His eyes distracted, all his attention on how bouncy her breasts were on his head,_ "so soft..."_ He couldn't help but thought.

"I apologise for my absence. I did not mean to leave you dry for so long. Honestly...honestly Dimitri I was ashamed to face you. I distanced myself from you because I thought I wasn't worthy enough to see you. But...then I realised I shouldn't act so selfishly when you're here waiting for me. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble Dimitri, I really am."

The young lord sighed, wrapping his arms onto her back, pushing himself further into her chest, "You weren't any trouble. I was just...I really just....longed to see you again."

The Professor looked down at him, inspecting his red ears, this made her let out a delicate grin, "I'm here now....I'm all yours."

Those words, _"I'm all yours."_ made him melt in her arms. His shoulders broaden, his grip on her became less sturdy, his body and mind became weak. He couldn't not think of anyone better to protect than his Professor. He could not imagine what his life would be like, if she had never came to the Academy.

Even till now, these new feelings of affection and lust still confused him, and they confused Byleth as well. However he knew that being able to feel this way towards her, must mean that he wasn't the monster that everyone said he was.

Byleth was the one who saw him for the real him. As the soft prince who is too polite for his own good and is clumsy when nervous. A boy who is learning what love is and who is loving the very journey of it.

Byleth was the only one on his mind, from day in and day out. Only her, he will spend the rest of his life making her happy, he would be honoured if she let him be by her side till the day they die. Byleth truly was, his god in his eyes.

Without thinking, the words,_ "I love you,"_ escaped from his lips.

His heart stopped. A sweat bead forming on his smooth forehead.

A moment of silence before Dimitri realised what he had just said. He lifted his head up, shifting his gaze into her eyes to see her reaction.

"What did you say? I did not hear you." Byleth said, her eyes blank.

He felt a huge sign of relief as he dropped his head back onto her chest and said, "It's nothing."

Byleth stared down at him for a moment, wanting to ask more but she let it go. It was late into the night that she had stayed. Dimitri within minutes fell asleep on her chest, his breathing gentle and calm. Running her fingers through his hair, she adored the moments him and her can share together when they're not on the battle field or in the classroom.

It was just the two of them and no one else. The Professor admired how peaceful he appeared whenever he fell asleep on her.

Byleth soon moved his body to lay properly on bed, being careful with her movements to not wake the snoozing prince. She stood to the side of the bed, pulling the quilt over his body and tucking him in. Her eyes sparkled at him, admiring him from afar.

Her eyes trailed down to his neck and then to his exposed collar bone. She knew deep down that she wanted to take advantage of him while he was resting, she knew that thought was there.

But she chose to ignore it. Grazing the back of her fingers on his soft cheeks, she left a gentle kiss on his forehead before blowing the candle out.

Turning her back to him, she tiptoed her way towards the door. Apparently however, that was not quiet enough. Not quiet enough to keep Dimitri asleep.

The blonde boy had opened his eyes at the last second before Byleth could leave. He hurled himself out from the blankets and leapt towards her, slamming his hand onto the door, shutting it immediately just as it opened.

Byleth moved her head up, inspecting Dimitri's hand above her, pinning her against the door.

Dimitri's eyes spun, cheeks blushing red. He had never moved so fast in and his mind was still half asleep.

"Dimitri...it's late." The Professor stated, back facing him. She didn't want to turn around, she knew that if she saw his pretty face, it'll be hard to say no to anything he asked.

Anything.

"You should have woken me up." He replied, his voice lazy.

"You were sound asleep."

"Because you're comfy to sleep on."

"Well...doesn't change the valid fact that you need rest. Your injuries will not heal if you lose sleep." She repeated, grabbing for the door handle once again.

Dimitri's eyes flittered. Without thinking he engulfed her from behind, his toned arms around her neck.

"Ah...Dimitri?" She called his name, her cheeks glowing red as she turned her head to look at him, noticing he was a big baby in disguise.

He didn't want to let go, he knew it was late but he wasn't ready to see her leave his sights once again. Selfishly, he did not want her to escape.

"Byleth."

"Yes?"

"Would...would you stay here with me tonight?"

~~~~

Dimitri's heart could not stop racing, the two lay together in his bed and underneath the covers. The moon providing the only light into his room through the window.

Byleth's glasses were on his bedside table, she had her back to him, laying on her side, facing the wall.  
The blond boy stared at the ceiling, wondering if Byleth could hear how loud his heart was pounding inside his chest.

How long had it been since she blew the candle out? 30 minutes? A few hours? Maybe even just a minute, he couldn't tell.

Dimitri was uncomfortably nervous, he didn't know what to expect. Part of him wanted to fall asleep as soon as possible, he wanted to stop thinking about all the endless possibilities that could happen, and yet another part of him wanted Byleth to wake up and smile at him.

Seeing her smile before he went to sleep, wouldn't be such a bad thing at all. Or maybe he could just rest on her chest once again, he could easily fall asleep if he did so.

Scraping those thoughts, he finally forced his blue eyes to close, he listened to the soft breathing of the beauty next to him. Mimicking hers, his breaths finally came to a calm rhythm where he could at least attempt to relax his mind.

Having his arm behind his head and his hand resting on his stomach, he could smell her scent floating in the air around him, he was in true bliss.

Slowly dazing off, he suddenly heard ruffling of the quilt on top of him and a quiet voice, calling out to him.

Opening his eyes, Dimitri tilted his head to the side, glancing over. He could not believe his eyes that someone so beautiful was laying next to him.

The moon really made everything look so graceful.

Byleth had turned around onto her other side, facing him. Her blue eyes distant yet her hand tugging onto his sleeve, was urgent.

He noticed her cleavage was truly exposed to him and how utterly vulnerable she appeared before him. How could she show such a look to him. It was too much for his heart to handle.

"I...I don't want to sleep yet." Byleth whispered ever so delicately.

Truthfully, Byleth couldn't sleep either. As soon as she said yes to staying in his room she knew she'd be in trouble. She knew that all these naughty thoughts about Dimitri would come and peck at her imagination.

All this time, she was staring endlessly at the wall, listening to his nervous breathing behind her. Knowing that they were under the covers together, in the same bed.

All she could do was reach over and grab him, and yet she wasn't sure how to do go about it. Byleth wanted to ask for his permission and to see if he was thinking of this scenario when he had asked to her to stay over.

"Byleth....?" His eyes glowing in the moonlit room. He could not take his eyes off her, it was impossible.

"I can't sleep...deep down I don't think want to."

"Is that so? Is something on your mind?" Dimitri asked, thoughtfully. His voice smoothing her nerves.

Watching him laying on his back, smiling handsomely at her, Byleth moved gently forward, closing the distance between them. Her shoulder to his.

"I...I want to make up for not being there for you...can I do that?" Bashfully she requested, tightening her grip on his sleeve.

"Ah...what...you don't need to do anything," He said, giving her a kind smirk, deep inside he was hoping she meant something else, "You being here is enough."

Her eyes looked away and then back at him, "I mean...I want to...want to make it up to you."

"I don't think I understand...." He whispered, his eyes darkening at her words.

Byleth hesitated before reaching out and cupping his cheek, her eyes determined, "Can I kiss you?"

He was taken back, immediately going crimson red, darting his eyes away then back at her, he finally replied, "You don't need to ask..."

The Professor's cheeks grew into a warm pink, her body uncomfortably hot as she moved forward and kissed him. How familiar her lips felt on his.  
The softness and outline of her lips were welcoming, he was home.

Dimitri opened his eyes when she pulled away, watching as she nervously got onto her elbow and was resting on him, nuzzling herself in his nook.

"Is...is this okay?" She asked softly, her blue eyes gazing at him dearly.

"Come closer." He said, running his fingers through her short turquoise coloured hair.

Instantly she obeyed, allowing herself to have her hands on his chest, this made it easy for him to wrap his arms around her.

Dimitri smiled at Byleth, kissing her once again as they embraced each other innocently. It was evident that Dimitri's body was struggling in her arms, his clothes clung to him, providing another layer of heat.

"Byleth." He spoke her name between kisses.

Tilting her head to the side, her nose just grazing his, "Yes?"

"I adore kissing you."

"Is that so?" She questioned, her lips leaned down to kiss his neck, "Me too."

His breathing jolted, a twitch on his eyebrow when feeling her warm lips, pecking gently on the nape of his neck. He couldn't help but melt into her touch as she pushed her breasts onto him, allowing him to feel how soft and tender they were.

Her legs tangled in his and his hand on the back of her head, pushing her forward, he was getting greedy.

Byleth's eyes dazy, she suddenly nibbled onto his neck, causing him to let out a soft moan. He knew he was already hard for her.

"What was that?" She asked, cocking her head up.

"N-nothing." He managed to say, refusing to look at her.

"You made a sound-"

"It was nothing." He repeated, wanting her to forget whatever came out. He was embarrassed, it finally clicked to him that the moan he just made was the same as when he would pleasure himself at night, thinking of her.

The Professor lifted a cheeky eyebrow, loving how bashful he was. Moving further onto him, she climbed on top of him, her crotch on his as she licked his neck. Dimitri was losing it, he frantically covered his mouth, forcing himself to shut up.

Byleth knew what he was doing, she wanted to play with him. She wanted to hear those moans for her. Swirling her tongue in circles on his neck, she snakely reached underneath his shirt and found his hard nipple. Gently she pinched it, noticing him flinch at her touch.

"Ahh...aah..." He breathed through his fingers, still covering his mouth as she sat on him, driving him insane.

Dimitri found his hand smack bang on her ass, how plump it felt in his hand. He squeezed it, causing her to moan into his ear that sent shivers down his spine.

The Professor wasn't satisfied, she wanted to hear more.

Byleth sat up, politely tugging on the end of his shirt, her eyes asking sweetly for permission.

Gazing up at her, his hair a mess and his eyes melting at her sight, he softly nodded. She adored seeing him like this. Once a composed and elegant boy, now a hot mess and completely falling apart at her touch.

Dimitri sat up, letting her slide his shirt off over his head. Holding onto it, her eyes stared at his wrapped chest with white bandages. He watched her, inspecting her eyes glistening and studying his body.

It would be a lie if she said she wasn't hurt by what had happened to him. But she finally accepted that this was the world the two lived in, as long as they learn from their mistakes and moved forward, everything will be okay.

Byleth thoughtfully placed her hand onto his chest, looking into his deep eyes, she sighed radiantly, "You're beautiful."

His heart pounded harshly in his chest, how on earth did he deserve her. How did he live on this earth without meeting her. She was everything to him. His world.

Dimitri desperately kissed her, arms around her body, hungry for her touch. Byleth moaned into his lips, within each kiss she could feel just the tip of his tongue, inching his way through into her mouth.

Opening her lips slightly wider, she allowed him to explore. His hot tongue dancing along with hers as their bodies were against each others.

The young lord pulled away slightly, resting his forehead on hers as he looked down, watching how her chest moved up and down each time she took a breath in and out.

"Byleth."

"Hm?" Her hands on his thighs as she sat between his legs.

"I want to see you."

"What do you mean....is it too dark in here?"

He said nothing.

"Do you want me to turn on the light?"

Dimitri raised his warm hands onto her arms, holding her as he confessed, "I want to see all of you."

Byleth blushed even deeper, realising what he meant, "Okay..."

His piercing blue eyes observed as she grabbed onto the bottom of her undershirt and pulled it over her head. Before she could take it off her arms she left it before her, hiding her breasts.

Softening his eyes, he reached over and cupped her cheek. Her body hot, she leaned her head into his hand, gazing at him.

"It's okay if you're uncomfortable-"

"No. It's not that."

"What is it?"

"It just made me think...back when you walked in on me changing. Your face went so red, it was heavenly adorable." She said, giggling at him. Byleth was using humour to ease her nerves.

"You really are something," Dimitri spoke, his ears delighted at the sound of her laughing. However he did notice how shaky her eyes appeared.

Even though she found it difficult to show her expressions, he learnt to look into her eyes, to truly see what she was feeling.

"Byleth..."

"Can you please close your eyes? It's embarrassing when you watch me..."

"Of course." He obeyed, closing his eyes. Listening to the rustling of her clothes being removed and dropped onto the floor.

Byleth looked down at her body. She wished she had inspected her body more often now that she was going to show someone for the first time, all of her. Hoping her body would please him. She wanted him to gush at her as she always did with him.

"You...you can open them now."

Dimitri's eyes slowly opened. He wanted to remember this sight for the rest of his life. Byleth sat before him, her hands neatly on her lap as she shyly faced him. Her breasts big and perky, her legs smooth and toned and her bare vagina, inviting him.

_"Oh god this it too much."_ He thought, quickly looking away as he grabbed hold of the quilt and engulfed her in it.

"Dimitri? What's wrong?" She asked, while his arms were enclosed around her. She looked so snugly trapped in the blue quilt.

"You need to put clothes on. Forget what I said, you need to put clothes on as soon as possible." He was rambling on. He always did when he got cutely flustered.

This made Byleth frown, she didn't think he would react in this way, "Is...is my body not good enough?"

"What?" He raised his voice, sadden to have her thought that because of his behaviour, "No...no that's not it at all-"

"Then what is it? Tell me." The Professor demanded, staring at him.

Dimitri gazed at her before sighing, patting her head kindly, he admitted, "I'm sorry. This is too much for me."

She watched him.

"I thought I could handle it. However...it just proves I'm weaker than I thought when it comes to you."

She watched his lovely face, blushing deeper and redder.

"You're a goddess." He managed to say, looking into her eyes for her answer.

Byleth gently grabbed hold of the blanket and slowly removed it, revealing her body to him once again, "Let me be your goddess tonight, Dimitri."

He knew right this moment he needed her, he needed her right then and there.

Dimitri hungrily kissed her, hands on her back and hers on his thighs. How lovely her erect nipples felt against his bare chest.

Finally they were skin to skin. Such a different sensation without their clothes blocking them from this physical touch.

"You're so warm." She mumbled, sliding her tongue into his mouth, caressing his inner thigh, causing him to spread his legs only slightly.

Her hot skin felt incredible against his, their lips hungry and the moon allowed them to see each other in such an elegant white lighting. Byleth moved her head down, desperately wanting to hear his sweet moans that he would not allow to escape.

Her kisses trailed down on his neck, then she slid her hot tongue up and nibbled on his earlobe. He was doing so well containing his moans, however once she placed her hand over his covered bulge, he knew he was in trouble.

A huff, he let out, taking a glimpse at her with her palm on his crotch.

Byleth paused for a moment, making sure he was comfortable. Pleasantly she began rubbing his erect dick over his pants, she had grinded on him before but now being able to make out how big he was, she was starving to see all of him.

The rubbing was driving him crazy, it wasn't helping that she was also licking his neck. Dimitri's eyes musky, he went to lift his hand to cover his mouth but, was abruptly stopped when Byleth yanked onto his wrist and pulled it away.

"I want to hear you."

He stared at her.

"I want to hear you moan."

He felt her hand undo the buttons of his pants, allowing her to touch his penis just above his briefs. His precum made a small wet patch on the fabric. Dimitri was about to cover his mouth yet again to hide his embarrassing whimpers, however he glanced at her, noticing her eyes piercing through him.

His gaze never left hers as she slithered her hand into his underwear, wrapping her delicate fingers around his throbbing cock.

Just the touch itself made his body shudder, he finally, let out an intoxicating moan that made Byleth want to hear it over and over.

He was handsomely melting at every advance she made. It was relieving being able to moan freely, he knew that this was what Byleth wanted to hear so he might as well give it all to her.

Byleth was new to this, experimenting as she tugged on his cock, pulling back a bit too hard.

"Ah Byleth...not so rough." He breathed, looking at her with his deary eyes.

She frowned, leaning back onto her knees. Dimitri watched her pull his briefs down, letting his cock flip to the side, he was rock hard. Her eyes melted, the sight of the veins throbbing through his manhood, the way the head twitched slightly when she went to grab it once more, she felt like she was dreaming.

Byleth grabbed the base of his penis and pumped her hand onto him. He watched her, noticing that she was being shy and looking lost.

The blonde boy reached over and grabbed onto her hand that was wrapped around his cock, "Here."

She watched, admiring how he showed how tight he liked it and the pace that would make him come. Her hand felt warm with his over hers.

"Like this." He guided, slowly letting go.

Byleth leaned over, getting onto all fours as she looked into his eyes, sliding her hand up and down his shaft, "Like that?"

He let out another moan, resting his head back, "Yeah. Like that." He managed to say.

His body felt incredibly hot, his thigh was twitching on its own when she pumped slowly from the base to the tip. Continuing to slide her hand up and down in a steady pace, she kissed him again, swirling her tongue around Dimitri's as she stopped at the head, sliding her thumb over his head.

The most sensitive part.

She pulled her lips away, looking into his eyes.

The young boy was flustered and in a daze, his cock pulsing as she circled the tip of his wet head with her thumb.

Whimpering, he rested his head back, staring up at the ceiling. If he had looked at the beauty any further, he would have came too soon.

Byleth wanted to hear him louder, she wanted him to fight for his breath under her touch.

Dimitri watched curiously when she wrapped her fingers around the base of his hard cock and leaned down onto her elbows, sitting comfortable between his legs.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, inspecting his penis that was right before her eyes.

Intimidated, she paused for a moment, he was so large in her small hand. Her cheeks blushing deeper and her body warm with her desires, she opened her mouth and licked the tip of his head.

Dimitri's eyes widen, quickly shifting his head down to look at her, "B-Byleth..."

He couldn't believe what she was doing, he didn't think that she would be so forward.

She gazed at him and then back at his cock, suddenly she rolled her wet tongue on his head. She noticed that he tasted a little bit salty but she didn't mind. She was embarrassed too, that she was performing such an act and yet it felt so right that she couldn't think to stop.

"Does this feel nice?" She mumbled.

"You...you don't have to do this..."

"You don't like it?"

"N-no..." He couldn't keep his moans in, it was impossible to. "It...it feels really good."

Byleth's eyes darken, she gazed at him as she teasingly kissed him. First starting at the base, then leaving little kisses leading up to the head, her eyes never leaving his.

Dimitri's body tensed when Byleth took him all in, how heavenly he felt inside her hot, wet mouth. Her tongue slithered all around his cock as she bobbed her head slowly up and down. Each time going further in. His hand found themselves on her shoulder and one on her head, gently patting her.

His eyes were creaming at the sight of his manhood in her mouth. He felt guilty for tainting her and yet he wanted to destroy her even more.

Byleth's mouth engulfed him, each suck she made she would slide her tongue just to graze his head, each time leaving him begging for more and more. She let herself breathe in between, kissing his shaft lovingly and wanting to take a break to look at him. How wonderful he appeared, melting at her blowjob.

Byleth took him in once again but this time, fastening her pace on him. She wrapped her fingers around his base, twisting as she bobbed her head along with her hand in one smooth motion. His groans ringing in her ears as his thighs tensely shivered and his back slightly arched.

"Oh Byleth..." His sweet voice sighing her name, unconsciously pulling her hair harshly.

He noticed her jolt and let go of her, wanting to look after her as much as he could concentrate. However she guided his hand and made him return it onto the back of her head.

"You can...pull it."

"I don't want to hurt you." He huffed.

"You won't hurt me. It just surprised me."

Dimitri looked at her, as she went back and swallowed him whole again. He experimentally but ever so gently tugged onto her hair, to his delight, her eyes sweeten.

The Professor pumped her mouth up and down on him, noticing that his palm tugging onto her hair became tighter and tighter, holding onto her.

He wanted to move on his own, to thrust his hips into her mouth.

"Byleth..." He breathed hotly, "Can I..."

She stared up at him with his cock in her mouth, "Hmmm?"

"I want to..."

Her eyes smiled, placing her hand underneath his thigh, and her other hand resting on his inner thigh, she was preparing herself.

Dimitri hesitated for a moment before plunging into her wet mouth, digging his nails into her head as he held onto her, thrusting his hips back and forth.

Byleth eyes immediately watered as she took him all in, feeling him hitting the back of her throat.

His groans grew more hoarse as he was reaching his limit, bucking his hips harder into her. She loved how desperate he had become, it was such a beautiful sight.

She didn't care that he was hurting her, she was happy just to be able to witness him loosing his elegance to her.

Byleth knew he was about to come from his fast and hitched breathing and his tensing of his hips. She squeezed his thigh, holding onto him. Her blue eyes gazed at him, giving him the all clear for her to come in her mouth.

Dimitri's eyes darkened, he did not want to soil her, which was contradicting since he was already fucking her mouth.

He moaned her name once more before quickly pulling himself out of her mouth, accidentally coming onto her chest. Squirting her all over.

"Ah..." Byleth sighed, looking down at her sperm covered chest.

He snapped out of his daze, releasing what he had done. Before he could apologise, Byleth lifted her finger and wiped his sperm off her nipple, licking the tip.

"Dimitri...I wanted to taste you..." She whispered, sucking her finger, her eyes piercing into him.

He couldn't help but give her an embarrassed smile. She was too much for him, that it was overwhelming. She was stunning.

Byleth glanced over as he grabbed a cloth and carefully wiped his seed off her naked body. His touch made her body shiver, she was incredibly wet from sucking him before.

Dimitri titled his head, their face just inches away. A tension between the two raised once more.

_"So pretty..."_ She thought, looking into his eyes, he was beautiful and so caring.

The young lord's eyes glimpsed down at her breasts, how wonderful and plump they were. His eyes twitched, noticing how she had squeezed her thighs together, she was hiding from him.

He placed the cloth down, noticing she was fidgeting. His eyes glanced over, darting to her chest, then to her toned stomach and down to wet pussy that left a wet trail down her inner thigh.

Byleth intensely blushed, hiding her face with her arm, "Don't look there..." She said shyly, squeezing her thighs together, wanting to hide her obvious lust.

Dimitri sighed handsomly, he reached over and kissed the back of her hand. Byleth looked at him as he moved her hand out of the way, looking into her eyes. She was flustered, bashful that he was able to see how wet she was even without touching her. She was truly vulnerable.

He kindly kissed her cheek, sending a warm sensation through her body. Dimitri wanted to see her womanhood again, he wanted to see inside her and to taste her.

He wanted her to moan his name and to make her feel as good as she had done for him.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around her, embracing her dearly as he rested his head onto her shoulder. Byleth's eyes soften, how safe she felt in his arms. The young lord laid Byleth back, pinning her down as he hovered above her. Taking in all her alluring features.

Lost in his thoughts of how gorgeous she was and how sucked in he was by her radiant eyes, he lifted his hand just above her breast but stopped, realising what he was about to do.

"Can I?" He politely asked, blushing cutely.

Byleth's lips shiny, her knee held up and her hair a bird's nest. She nodded, longing for the feel of his hand on her. Dimitri rested on top of her, carching Byleth's lips as he groped her left breast softly.

She whimpered cutely between kisses while he massaged her, how incredibly tender it felt in his hand.

Since the beginning she was always curious about his true nature of things. When she realised she had feelings for him, she always dreamed of holding him in a way that husband and wife do.

Her dirty thoughts left wondering whenever she laid eyes on him. And now she was laying naked before him, having his hand caress her in a way that no one has ever done before. She couldn't be any happier.

"Dimitri..." Byleth moaned lustfully as he leaned down and pressed his lips on her erect nipples. She jolted, melting into the sheets as his hot tongue circled her nipple, causing her leg to twitch and her back to arch.

His eyes darken at the hum of her moans, her voice so lovely as he egged her on even more by slithering his hand underneath her body and onto her ass, squeezing her tightly. Whimpering, Byleth arched her back, her hands on his shoulders as he sucked on her other nipple, how wonderful he made her feel.

Her body was sensitive, longing for more touches, for more sensations. He glanced at her, watching her moan as he sucked harder, flicking his tongue on her nipple, making her body twitch at every flick.

"Ah....AAhhhh." Her moans louder, her body hotter and of course her womanhood more wet than ever before. Byleth looked at him, his hand on her inner thigh. She shyed away slightly before breathing, "You...You can touch me there..."

Dimitri blushed, he sat up and spread her thigh out, opening her up. His eyes widen at her wet she was, he could seen her glistening before him. How badly she needed him. He moved his hand onto her hip, lifting his finger and sliding it over her womanhood.

She whined delicately as he lifted her thighs and let her legs rest over his lap. He wanted to look at her up closely as he continued to slide his finger against her folds. Byleth was bashful that he was so close to her, although at the same time she was so turned on at how infatuated he was with her body.

He listened pleasingly to her moans, his finger finding her clit, making her whimper even louder. He continued on, sliding his finger onto her wet heat, allowing him to lube up as he circled his wet finger on her clit, watching her tremble below him.

"So beautiful..." He whispered, squeezing her hip as she was squirming from his teasing.

"Dimitri..."

The blonde boy gazed at her, he wanted to do more. More for her. He carefully laid down, his face now inches away from her womanhood.

"Ah...not so close..." She stated, embarrassed she lifted her kneed up to her chest to hide herself from him.

His eyes smirked as he suddenly kissed her legs. Leaving trails up to her knee. Byleth sighed, her body soften as she let her guard down. He slithered his hand underneath her leg, lifting it up as he kissed her thigh, coming closer and closer.

Her eyes never left his as she stared at him spreading her legs out once more. Biting her lip when he kissed her inner thigh, this caused her to shiver, getting goosebumps all over.

Byleth rested her head on the pillow, her head titled, wanting to take in all of the gorgeous man between her legs. Each kiss made her want more and more, he was purposely doing it ever so slowly too.

"I want to taste you, Byleth." His hot breath blowing on her skin.

"Yes..." She took a deep breath in.

Dimitri quietly kissed her womanhood, causing her to whine at the sensation. How her body oozed at his actions. First he only used the tip of his tongue to gently lick her clit, wanting to ease her into it. He held onto her tightly, wanting her to feel safe.

She was about to lose it, her breathing gradually fastening at every lick. Her eyes became dazy, vision blurry as she slid her hand onto his head. Wanting to take things further, he slid his tongue from her folds and over her clit, another action that made her want to beg for more.

"Dimitri...!" Her moans became needy.

His eyes darken, truly kissing her womanhood as his lips covered her clit, sucking her generously. Her nails dug into his skull, gently pulling onto his hair as she threw her head back, her body aching incredibly.

His tongue felt wonderful on her as he fasten his pace, making her hips buckled at her legs shake. Dimitri watched her in awe, how beautiful she was underneath him. His eyes melting wanting to remember this sight forever.

_"I really love you." _He thought, closing his eyes and squeezing her thigh, deepening his licks more and more.

"I'm going to come..." She whispered, her breathing became uncontrollable.

"Come for me." He ordered, tightening his grip as his tongue slid up and down on her, making her reach to the end point."

"Ah...Dimitri!" She bellowed out, her moans echoing as she grabbed onto his head and pushed him down. His tongue drove her to come, her entire body shuddered and her vision went dark for a moment. She was in true bliss and Dimitri adored every moment of it. Seeing his Professor lose her composure was now one of his favourite things.

Left breathless, Byleth laid in bed as Dimitri grabbed hold of the quilt and pulled it over them. Laying next to her, he felt warm and welcoming as Byleth turned to her side to face him. He smiled at her, he loved how cute she was when her cheeks were blushing for him.

The two did not need to say anything as he reached over, pulling her into him. Resting her head on his chest and his chin on top of her head, they both closed their eyes. The room silent, filled with only the sounds of them breathing. They never were lonely when they were together.

This was another step for them, a bond they created which was almost impossible to break. If he could be by her side forever, he would. However with continuous missions and the unknown future, all he could wish for was that their time together, would always be precious.

That if they were to survive, he wanted to marry her, the bare children. He believed that Byleth was his beloved.

_He will love her till the day they die_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is Post Skip! I hope y'all ready for the roller coaster of emotions and how Byleth will handle him as Feral Dimitri.


	6. Post Time-skip

Byleth stood before the tower that felt unwelcoming. Her eyes in a daze as she glanced down at her hands. She had just awaken from her 5 year slumber, she was confused, lost and alone.

Her hair a bright mint green with matching eyes. The length of her hair has reached her thick hips and her clothes damp from the river she woke up in. Something seemed to draw her to the tower, she had to investigate.

She made her way slowly up the steps, making sure she wasn't too loud if there were bandits hiding in the shadows.

Even though her heart didn't make a sound, she felt deep down that she wanted to see a familiar face. To have someone explain to her what had happened and what she had missed from her absence.

Honestly, she couldn't help but feel guilt. She had disappeared from the face of her earth, leaving her students and Dimitri behind.

_Dimitri_.

She needed to know if he was alive.

The Professor reached the top, her eyes soften at the sight of the blonde haired man sitting by the wall, his head hanging down.

She could not believe her eyes, how much he had changed. His long hair left unwashed, an eye patch covering his eye and his black armour that enhanced how bulk and strong he had gotten during the war.

Dimitri lifted his head, glancing at her. There was nothing. No emotion. Her mint eyes frowned noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

Byleth took a few steps forward, cautious at how forward she can be. Was this the same man that she had cared for back at the Academy?

His voice stopped her.

_"Of course. I should have known..."_

She stared at him as he looked away, his blue eyes appearing dark and empty.

_"That even you....would haunt me too."_

Byleth's breathing hitched, this was what he had become without her guidance.

"_Dimitri..._" She noticed he clenched his spear.

She frowned, instinctively grabbing onto her sword, her hazy eyes watching his every move. Dimitri, within a second leapt up and flung his spear towards her.

Byleth did not want to fight as she dodged him and tumbled onto the ground. Urgently, she rolled to the side as he hurled his spear, just missing her.

Byleth jumped up, blocking every attack he gave her. Their blades clashing as the rumble from the ground made it hard to stay put. Byleth stared into his eyes, her sword against his blade.

There was nothing there, nothing resembling the young lord she used to know and yet she was relieved to have found him alive.

Her lips trembled, how could this had happened to him? Where was the smiling and gentle boy she used to know? Where was he? Was he forever lost?

Dimitri's eyes flickered when Byleth suddenly flew back and thrusted her sword to him, causing him drop his spear and it spun onto the ground.

Before he could react, his eyes widen, his body tensed. Byleth hugged him, throwing herself at him as they both collapsed onto the ground.

Dimitri winced, grabbing onto her cape and attempted to pull her off, but she tighten her grip around his neck, pinning him against the wall as they were both seated up.

His heart was pounding furiously, how did he let this ghost get through to him? Was she stronger than him or was he unconsciously vulnerable to her?

He hadn't been hugged for years, whenever he was touched it was when he was in battle and enemies would be wanting his head.  
But now he didn't know how to comprehend these feelings, these feelings he left forgotten as soon as the Professor disappeared.

Byleth grimaced, her eyes trembling when she felt his hands clawing at her, wanting her to get off him. Selfishly though, she stayed put, embracing him by resting her hand onto the back of his head, she never wanted to let go.

"Get off me." He roared, ripping her cape off.

All she pleaded was his name, "Dimitri..."

"Let go." He begged, his voice, frantic. How deep and husky his voice had gotten over the years.

"Dimitri." She called louder.

Biting his lip, he grabbed onto her shirt, tearing what he could, his mind was clouded. He was acting like a feral cat. He hated this sort of affection, it made him anxious and unable to hear his thoughts. He didn't deserve such an action, he only believed in avenging the dead and nothing else.

"Dimitri!" She yelled, causing him to stop.

_"You're Dimitri aren't you?! Aren't you!?"_ She shouted, squeezing him tighter, wanting to feel his heartbeat against her body. His armour felt cold on her skin.

He couldn't help but ignore her dainty voice. She wanted to speak more but her voice would not come out.

An ache in her throat made her hush as she felt his arms relax and fall down to his side. Letting her hold him as he sat there, not being able to answer her.

~~~~~~~

Byleth had reunited with her older Blue Lion students. A part of her felt overwhelmed with how mature they all turned out. How gorgeous Annette and Mercedes were with their new hairdos, how much more confident Ashe had become and how more of a woman Ingrid was.

She was impressed by how Felix's strong dedication to fighting never weaken and how Dedue had become more soft and out spoken. Sylvain on the other hand gotten more handsome and was more of a gentlemen, Byleth inspected.

When the Blue Lions found her again, they were crying with tears of happiness. All this time they thought their Professor was dead.

And now when they were in her presence they noticed she had gotten even more beautiful than before. She always found a way to take their breath away.

With just the faculty staff and the Blue Lions at Garreg Monastery, it was more quiet and hectic than what it was 5 years ago.

Byleth found herself wandering the Academy by herself at night, she couldn't sleep, somehow she found herself searching for the blonde haired man.

Her long mint hair was resting down her shoulders and she was wearing a white long nightgown.

Gilbert had informed her what happened to Dimitri after she fell off the cliff. How monstrous he had became, cutting down anything that stood in his way.

How blood thirsty he was whenever Edelgard was the topic of conversation. How his true self had really awoken, wanting to avenge all he lost on that day in Duscur.

Truth be told, Dimitri this entire time believed that his beloved was dead. On that very day, he had watched helplessly when the Professor rushed to protect Rhea.

His heart broke when he witnessed her falling off the cliff, _abandoning him._

It had taken her a while to get used to leading seminars again, but with the help of her dedicated students they explained to her what they wanted to learn and what they were weak at.

She worked hard to help them pass exams, when Sylvain was granted the Dark Knight class, he was so excited that he hugged Byleth with all his might.

In saying this however, Dimitri never attended class. He never attended seminars or lectures. He was lost, wandering the training grounds or standing by the bridge looking over the ruined Academy.

The Professor hardly saw him, hardly spoke to him. When she did spot him, Byleth could only watch him, knowing he will always push her away.

The Professor found him in the Cathedral, standing in front of the rumble with his blue cape draped over him. Byleth studied his body, comparing him to the young Dimitri she was once allowed to stand by.

He evidently towered over her, his body muscular as his black armour shaped his strong body. His blue eyes deserted and his hair a flat mop.

Even though his nature had changed, Byleth could not help but look at him with her deary eyes. She wished she could hold him lovingly and that he would come up to embrace her.

Dimitri heard her footsteps, before she could reach him, he snarled, "_Go away_."

Her eyes didn't budge, she knew he would say that. Silently she stepped to the side and stood next to him. His eyes darted at her, she however didn't let his glare scare her. Byleth stood straight, staring at the rumble in front of her.

Dimitri watched her eyes, taking in how sparkly they appeared. He was curious, what was this ghost doing?

Letting his guard down ever so slightly, he allowed himself to properly look at her. How radiant she was with long hair, how pretty she was in her white nightgown and how her body matured so seductively.

He felt as though he was being drawn in. How can this woman distract him from all that he had been fighting for?

Dimitri grimaced, turning his attention back to the pile of derby, his eyes growing dark once more. Repeating to himself that this ghost was there to only haunt him.

Byleth lifted her hands and cupped them, lacing her fingers together as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, singing a smooth melody that caused Dimitri's ears to hear nothing but her.

How lovely she sounded, his eyes suddenly glisten, brightening as he felt his ears go a slight red. Why was he flustered? Why was he attracted to her after all these years?

_His eyes couldn't leave her sight_.

Byleth's wonderful voice echoed through the empty Cathedral as she sang beautifully, praying to the gods. She was a true goddess. No matter how many times he wanted her to disappear, she was always there, before him, shining her beautiful soul to him.

Dimitri was utterly confused, of all the years he was alone and fighting, there was no one there for him. And yet now, the return of his Professor, he felt as though he could depend on her, to let her reach for his hand.

His heart ached, he had long forgotten what this emotion was.

The prince found his hands twitching, did he want to sing with her? To pray?

Before he could do anything else, Byleth's singing stopped.

The Professor let go of her hands and tilted her head towards him, taking in that his gaze was upon her.

Byleth spun around, walking away as he turned his attention away from her, wanting to gather himself as soon as possible.  
She left him, knowing that she could not come to him the way she wanted to.

All she could do was be there for him and guide him to become the boy she once knew. Byleth knew that he was in there somewhere. She knew as soon as he laid his eyes on her. She knew that she had to be patient to be with him in this time of madness.

Knowing her abilities, _she can save him_.

*****

This was the first time Byleth had been on a mission since her disappearance, Dimitri had warned her that if she got in his way he would cut her down.

She was not intimidated like the other members of the Blue Lions were, she knew where she stood and knew her own abilities. She didn't care if he talked horribly to her, she just needed to be tolerant, to prove to him that he can trust her.

That Byleth was not the ghost he was afraid of.

It was raining heavily when the Blue Lions set out, running to their targets as the soldiers and knights were charging towards them. Byleth got to observe how much more competent her students had gotten over the years.

The way Ashe leapt into the air, shooting his mighty arrows, how Annette and Mercedes' magic abilities could blow the enemies away, the way Felix was able to use magic as well as his sword and how much stronger Dedue had gotten being able to knock down any enemies with his axe.

THe way Ingrid flew to protect her fellow classmates as she was trained well enough to ride a Falcon and Sylvain wowed Byleth when he rushed into battle on his mighty black armoured horse.

However the one who always stood out to her was Dimitri. His monstrous actions towards enemies as he sliced at them, not thinking a second before murdering them.

He never flinched when their blood splattered on his armour and his face, he never flinched when they clung onto him, begging for their life as he stabbed them.

During the battle, Byleth noticed that Dimitri had disappeared from her sight. He must have ran off somewhere, following the enemies on his own.

She rushed urgently to find him, knowing that if he was alone on a battle field like this , he was going to get himself killed. She already knew by witnessing his fighting that he was acting reckless, clouded by his angry judgement.

She can't allow him to continue fighting like this.

Byleth climbed on top of a tree, her mint eyes darting across the battle field. She spotted his blonde hair, dashing towards the enemies, holding his spear dangerously as he lashed out on them. Byleth clenched her sword as she hesitated to come to him.

Continuously attacking enemies, his actions became more rushed and clumsy. Whenever he was on a mission he always lost himself, always lost in sight of the aim of the mission.

All he wanted to do was kill, kill anyone that defied him.

Byleth couldn't help but watch, her eyes quivering, witnessing her once kind boy was now an out of control beast. Even though she felt scared, another emotion was overpowering her.

_Anger_.

"How dare he...."

Byleth did not teach him to fight like this, to lead his peers into a battle with this sort of behaviour. She was angry she wasn't there for him, to protect him from his demons and yet she was furious at how far Dimitri had reached, his self destruction.

_All because of her_.

Byleth had disappeared on the face of the earth for 5 years and this is what that had become of him. This wasn't Dimitri, it cannot be.

The Professor grimaced, noticing how the enemies were cornering Dimitri, the numbers were growing, even though Dimitri was powerful, there was no way he could kill them all.

Something snapped for Byleth, a passion that made her want to protect him, she needed to save him from himself. To make up for all those years where she was missed by him.

One step at a time.

A sweat dropped from Dimitri's forehead, he could feel the pressure of the villains surrounding him. Every time he killed one, more seem to appear out of no where, he could not keep up.

"_Shit_." He thought, feeling the enemies slicing at him, causing his cape to tear slightly and him to lose his balance.

As soon as he let his guard down, a mage attacked him with a rage of fire, throwing him into a wall of an abandoned ruin. Dimitri cringed, blood trailing down his forehead as he sat up, staring up at the enemies charging towards him.

_"This is the end_." He shut his eyes, ready for a stab through the head.

However a beam of light blinded him as he heard bellowing cries of the foes, screeching in his ears. He opened his eyes, they widened at the sight of his Professor hurling her sword at every enemy, how quick she was compared to them, how their blood splattered onto her face and body, as she killed every last one of them.

How graceful she was when took her sword and aim it into them, how she knew where to go whenever they strike. How she made it seem so easy to kill them all. There was something truly daring about her, about the Professor.

She had awoken when she knew Dimitri was going to get killed, she needed to save him. She did not know if he would have done the same for her, however she needed to prove to him that she was not burden, that she was by his side for the right reasons, not to haunt him. But to save him.

Dimitri was silent as she stepped towards him, dragging a dead knight by his collar as she stood before Dimitri, letting go of the dead as if he was a ragdoll.

He had underestimated her, for all the times he knew her, she had never shown this side to him. She showed she was an asset to the team, a powerful being who effortlessly slashed down enemies in one quick swipe.

A Goddess who knew how to kill. How he would love to see her in a rampage once more.

He was in awe, her entire body and face bloodied, her eyes piercing through his. However these eyes, he had never seen before. How long has he known her for and yet he had never witnessed her eyes glaring at him. Something so fierce, burning in her mint eyes.

_He felt hot_.

Byleth was outraged. She never taught him to act this way during a battle, to abandon his team and to rush out carelessly on his own accord.

"Get up." She ordered.

Dimitri was surprised, he thought she was going to help him up and try to smother him with her affection but instead, he was met with furious sternness.

"GET UP."

He glanced up at her, obeying Byleth as he slowly stood up.

Byleth kicked his spear up and caught it, slamming it onto his chest as she pushed him against the wall.

"You will NOT act so reckless on my account. I forbid it. If you want to kill Edelgard you're going to need to work with us and not on your own." Her voice booming at him, this was the first time she had yelled at him. He had never heard her voice sound so explosive.

"You acted pathetically out there, running after the enemy when they clearly out numbered you. What were you thinking?!"

He hung his head down known, his fringe covering his sight, he did not want to face at her.

"DIMITRI LOOK AT ME."

He didn't listen.

Byleth suddenly grabbed onto the hem of his cape, around his throat and bashed him against the wall. 

"DIMITRI."

Dimitri lifted his eyes to gaze at her.

"I am not the ghost you think I am. I am your saviour and I will guide you to the day I die. It's been a month now and you still can't face me, you still can't see me!"

He was shocked and insulted at how forward she was. How loud her voice echoed through his head and how tight she was holding him, he felt as though he couldn't breathe. Actually every time he laid his eyes on her, he felt short of breath. He hated seeing the look in her eyes, the eyes that continuously searched for his.

He couldn't give her what she wanted, it was too late.

"How can I look at you when you remind me of everything I lived for!" He snapped back, slapping her hand away from his neck, "You're nothing but a memory! You...you left me for 5 years, how can I face you?! How can I look at you like I had before. This is who I am, the old Dimitri would not be capable of bringing Edelgard's head. That's my destiny and mine only. I don't need someone who was once my Professor to distract me from my goal."

"You cannot continue on like this, on this...delusional path you seem to have taken on! You only consider what your needs are, but have you even considered what everyone else is going through?! Your comrades, they are all suffering, just like you-"

"They weren't involved in the Duscur Tragedy! They don't know the first thing about suffering! Out of all you people you should understand what I have to go through. The demons...their voices, they won't leave me alone. You killed Kronya with your bare hands, you have been stained with her blood. You achieved what I couldn't. You were able you avenge Jeralt.”

Byleth hissed at him, her fists clenching hearing his dark voice speak her father's name.

"I wasn't there for you when I disappeared. I always thought that I needed you but in reality, you were depending on me. You needed me much more and I wasn't there for you. But you must to listen to me, continuing on this path of darkness will only get you killed. You need to understand that!"

"It doesn't matter if I die in the end, I long for it. There is no one here on this Earth who will care if a beast like me dies. I am only here to avenge my family and nothing more! I can die in peace once I have Edelgard's head on a stake. She caused all of my suffering, all the lives that have been lost, it was all her. Once my family and now an enemy, you're just like her aren't you? You're nothing to me!"

Byleth's eyes jolted, her chest ached painfully when he said such words. How terrible he made her feel. She glared at him, wishing it was the old Dimitri, the one who would never ever say such awful things to her.

The Professor shook her head, she stepped forward, closing the distance between them, "What would it take for you to realise I am here for you. I want to always be here for you but you keep pushing me away! You....you're going to die if I'm not there to protect you!"

"I don't need protecting. WHY CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?! All I need is Edelgard's head. She caused this outrageous war and so many have died because of it. My kingdom...my Professor...my happiness...all of them were taken away from me. You're just a spy aren't you!? You're going to slaughter me when I least expect it!" Dimitri howled, his chest aching.

Byleth stared at his expression, she was so heart broken that it had come to this.

"And yet somehow...every time I see you I find myself looking at you, watching you. How are you able to tear down my walls! Who are you!?"

"Dimitri I'm your Professor! You used to depend on me and care for me! You used to look at me so dearly and now...there's nothing in your eyes! You say I'm the ghost and yet...the ghost here is YOU!"

"You're always in my way, I don't need you. You can just die like you did 5 years ago. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT."

Byleth's eyes watered, she couldn't handle to listen to any more of what he had to say. Each stab he took at her, she was left feeling dejected. This made her want to leave him, a natural, human emotion.

She found her hand moving on it's own. She hastily lifted her arm up, raising it high to slap him. She wanted to hurt him like how he hurt her.

But before she could, a hand harshly yanked onto her wrist, snapping her back to her thoughts.

The Professor lifted her head and there stood Sylvain, holding onto her, his brown eyes musky as he guided her to step away from the feral prince.

Sylvain glared over at Dimitri who stood there, glaring. He had listened to the entire argument, he knew he had to interfere when he noticed Byleth's body shaking with anger. He hated the words Dimitri used, he hated the way he spoke to his Professor.

"We must leave." Sylvain stated, his voice husky, determined smooth out the atmosphere.

Byleth had enough, she needed to calm down, she was ashamed she had let herself get so heated. She huffed and stormed off, followed by Sylvain who walked close behind her, his hand on her back.

Dimitri stared at the two, how close they seemed when they disappeared out of the sight. He fell onto the ground, his back resting on the wall.

His eyes grew heavy as he hung his head down, he too was ashamed of what he had become. How could he speak like that to the Professor? How could he say she was nothing to him?

_How could he tell her to die?_

_How could he do such a thing_?

~~~~~~~

Byleth stood at the bridge that oversaw the fallen Academy, the wind blew her long mint hair and her cape as she stared out desolately. Dimitri's words echoing in her mind, _"You can just die like you did 5 years ago_."

Her eyes sore, an ache in her chest as looked out onto the Academy, even though it was broken, it still looked beautiful to her. It still gave her the memories of her and Dimitri's Innocent days back then.

She felt embarrassed for lashing out of him, maybe because of the 5 year difference, the time allowed her to not hold back when scolding him.

She didn't want to admit it but in the end, it was all to much for her. She was overwhelmed with her emotions, she wanted the old Dimitri back. She needed to find her way into his heart, to free him from his terrors.

If only he accepted her, if only he could even think about letting her in as he once did before.

Her ears perked up at the sound of footsteps, "Professor."

Byleth glanced over her shoulder and watched as Sylvain took a few steps more, standing next to her. He stood very tall beside her. The Professor said nothing as she turned her attention back to the view, allowing him to be in her presence.

"It's late out, shouldn't you be in bed resting?" Sylvain asked.

"I should be asking the same thing. Why are you out?"

"You want to know?"

"Were you sneaking back into the Academy after sleeping with one of the town girls?" She asked, her eyes not amused.

Sylvain let out a chuckle, resting his hands behind his head, "My, my, you must really know me! You almost had it, I had to tell her to stop sending me love letters."

"Love letters?"

"Oh? Have you never received one? Would you like me to write you a letter?" He asked, his voice teasing her.

Byleth folded her arms, it was nice to hear his laughter,, especially after the day she had, "No. It is quite alright."

The red haired man, placed a hand on his hip, glancing over at her, she was absolutely gorgeous and yet her eyes were dark and empty, "You look upset."

She was silent for a moment before replying, "Is that so?"

"You're not used to Dimitri, are you?"

"Honestly...even back when we were younger, he always kept me on my toes. From the beginning, I was never used to him. I suppose...I have to be patient."

"I see. You really were screaming at him when I came. I've never heard you raise your voice, let alone roar like a beast. It really was a sight."

"I lost myself in the moment. Don't worry about it."

Sylvain sighed, suddenly placing his hand on the arch of her back, causing her to turn to face him.

"Sylvain?"

"Of course I'd be worry about it. I don't appreciate the way he talks to you and how...how much you give him while he disregards it. If I'm going to be honest, I don't understand why you're still by his side."

Byleth thought for a moment, why was she still by his side? After the disagreement they had, it was unmistakable that Dimitri said very heart breaking things to her.

And yet now thinking about it, she never was in a position to leave. She couldn't bring herself to and it wasn't because she felt sorry for him, for leaving Dimitri for so long.

No, it was because deep down she knew he was somewhere in there. Byleth wanted to save him, to be his light just as he was for her when Jeralt passed away. She wanted to save him because she never stopped loving him. She can't stop.

Her mint eyes sparkling as she gazed into Sylvain's, "I don't understand it either. Somehow...even all these years, I am the most comfortable when I'm by his side...even though right now he is not the king fit to rule a kingdom, one day he will be. Dimitri will wake up. Until then...I will still....long to be by his side."

Sylvain let out a gentle grimace, he disliked her answer. He disliked how she beamed when Byleth spoke about the Feral Prince.

He always found the Professor beautiful, dashing. He hated that she only looked at Dimitri while Sylvain was offering his hand for her to grab.

He always knew their feelings towards one another. However he always let it go when he would distract himself with the other academy girls.

When he saw Byleth for the first time after 5 years, his heart pounded like it never had before. This scared him yet it made him soft knowing it was the Professor he was looking at.

Sylvain did not want to stand in the way of Dimitri and Byleth, however in his moment of weakness he still wanted to comfort her, to embrace her.

"Professor?"

"Yes Sylvain?"

"You had gotten more beautiful since we last met. It's...very lovely to be able to look at you so closely and to...stand here with you."

Byleth eyes watched him, he was blushing as he suddenly turned to face her. Without a warning Sylvain wrapped his strong arms around her body, lifting her feet off the ground.

"Ah....Sylvain..." She hesitated, not knowing what to do. There had been countless of times where he had hugged her. But this time it was more serious, the way he was holding her was gentle and desperate.

His body felt so warm against her, truth be told she had longed to be hugged in this manner for a long time, ever since she had came back to the Garreg Monastery.

However, she wished it was the blonde haired man, lifting her up in his arms.

Before she could push him away, Sylvain let his hands slither onto her back, his face burying itself into her shoulder.

"Can we stay like this...just for a short while?" He softly begged, hugging her tighter.

Byleth sighed, she thought she'd be blushing but nothing was happening. She didn't feel flustered, or a painful ache like she always had when she was with Dimitri.

She didn't feel completely right hugging Sylvain, and yet she was weak. After the months she had, struggling to accept the reality of what the Academy had become and how the war taken a toll on her students, she needed a hug.

She craved affection, she wanted to be loved again. Byleth closed her eyes, allowing him to hug her as she placed her arms onto his broad back.

Dimitri stood there on the steps, he witnessed Sylvain hugging his Professor under the stars. He had come to the bridge because he was searching for her.

He wanted to apologise what he had said to her, he knew that if she was going to be hostile towards him on the battle field, she was bound to make mistakes like he had.

It was the least he could do.

For a split second he felt a sharp ache in his heart, for a moment he wanted to run up and break them apart. And to be honest, throw Sylvain over the bridge.

Yet Dimitri couldn't move, he was frozen. He lifted his gaze up once again as Byleth planted her hands on his back, returning the hug.

His eyes darken, why was he feeling this way? Why did he hate seeing Sylvain's arms all over the Professor? Wasn't he dead inside?

"Why...does this hurt..." He thought, turning away and disappearing down the stairs.

He couldn't watch any longer, the image of them two didn't leave his mind either.  
Was his old self emerging? The little boy who got jealous at anyone who touched the Professor?

_Dimitri, had no idea who he was anymore_.

******

During their free time Byleth was able to spend quality time with her students. She sparred with Felix. Went into town to get sweets with Annette and Mercedes.

Looked after the garden with Dedue. Share stories she had read in books with Ashe, go horse riding with Ingrid and have tea with Sylvain in the flower garden.

She hadn't spoken to Dimitri since the last battle, she didn't know how to approach him and knew he wasn't anywhere near ready to welcome her.

It was a late Sunday afternoon where she was in the kitchen all alone, wanting to cook something nice for the Blue Lions for dinner.

She wanted to surprise them and raise their motivation, especially during a time like this. Where their so called King had become a Delusional Beast.

She tied her long mint hair into a high bun, removed her cape to reveal her smooth shoulders and she wrapped a white apron around her.

The Professor grabbed the recipe book and placed it on the stand, she rested her elbows on the table top and leaned over the table, reading carefully through the steps.

The door opened, she turned her head to see Dimitri there in the door way.

She stared at him while he glared her, noticing the way she was leaning on the table, her ass in front of him and how shiny her shoulders looked without her cape.

Dimitri clenched his fist, knowing if he had looked upon her any longer he would find himself distracted. He couldn't allow her to enter his thoughts when all he thought about was revenge.

He took a step back, about to slam the door behind him.

Byleth frantic, jumped up and grabbed the knob, stopping him, "Wait. Dimitri-"

"What?" He asked, his voice deep and not amused as he lowered his eyes at her. He really towered over her, had she always been this short or was his growth spurt just incredible?

Her cheeks suddenly glowed a strawberry pink as she pulled back for a second. She didn't give it any thought, her feet just moved on its own and it had been a while since she had been in his presence.

She'd be lying if she wasn't still hurt by his words. However, she didn't let that get to her, she knew he didn't mean them, or at least hoped so.

"Do you...want to help me?"

"No."

"You don't know what it is yet."

His blue eyes studied how tight she had tied her apron, her breast wanting to break out of the confinement.

"I know what it is. I'm not interested."

"What's the reason you came here then? Do you need something?" She asked, opening the door wider, wanting to stand closer to him.

"I was hungry. Just pretend I'm not here." He stated, walking past her as he took his cape off as well. She watched silently as he grabbed ingredients out of the pantry.

Without explaining it to her, she knew he was just going to cook his own meal while she cooked hers, this step was a start. At least he didn't storm off like he always did.

Dimitri cooked the minced garlic on the pan, holding the handle as he shook his hand, allowing the garlic to dance on the hot plate. His ears listened to the quick chopping of vegetables next to him.

He glanced over, gazing at how easy Byleth made it look. A strand of her hair fallen onto her forehead as she swiped the carrots all into one bowl to continue onto cutting the potatoes.

Lost in his gaze, he burnt his garlic, the foul smell made him grimace as he quickly grabbed the handle with brute strength and broke the pan.

Byleth stared at him, witnessing the whole thing. How stumped he was with the pan on the ground and him holding the handle.

The blonde man's ears perked up, hearing Byleth suddenly giggling. She had her hands before her mouth, trying not to laugh but she couldn't contain it.

"Oh Dimitri..." She giggled sweetly, her cheeks a lovely pink as she went a grab a dustpan, "You're terrible."

His eyes slightly widen, how long had it been since he heard her laugh and see her smile at him?

He was stunned, the top of his ears red. He quickly turned away, not wanting to fall under Byleth's charming spell.

Truth be told, Byleth was nervous being in the same room as him. He was truly more handsome.

She always had her eyes on him in the past, however seeing how manly and big he had gotten, really made her gush over him.

He grew up to be such a fine young man and no matter how hard she tried, he never left her mind. It was impossible to get him out of her mind. No matter how horrible he treated her.

Byleth moved to the side, her nose sniffing at the toxic smell that came from Dimitri's station. She glanced over and noticed he had burnt another ingredient and of course, broke another equipment.

He really wasn't cut of for this.

"Dimitri...do...do you want to have some of the dinner and dessert I am making?" She asked him shyly, hoping he would give her a answer. He stayed silent for a moment, staring at his failures in the kitchen.

Finally he replied, "Yes."

"Would you like to help?"

"Okay."

Her chest ached, she felt so happy.

The two worked together in silence. There would be an occasional order from Byleth or a small question from Dimitri but otherwise, there was silence.

Even though they didn't talk, she was glad Dimitri let her be next to him for this moment. Maybe Dimitri was ready to talk to her or maybe he was just really hungry and wanted eat.

Byleth paused her task, to supervise Dimitri when he was on to the dessert. She stood next to him, her shoulder to his arm as he manually whisked the cream in the mixing bowl.

_"Too close..."_ He thought, feeling his heart rate getting unexpectedly faster.

Distracted in his own thoughts, he whipped too furiously and splattered the cream everywhere, even onto him.

"Sorry." He said in a husky voice, avoiding her eyes.

"That's okay." Byleth replied, grabbing a cloth to wipe the bench. She turned to him and looked at his face , noticing cream on his neck.

"You need to be more gentle." She ordered, grabbing onto his arm to force him to turn to face her.

He reluctantly obeyed, glancing over to the side as she dabbed the cloth on his neck, cleaning him up.

_"Smells....nice..."_ He thought, getting a whiff of her hair.

Byleth tilted her head up, noticing the cream on the side of his lips. Instead of using the cloth, she raised her hand and grazed her thumb over the side of his mouth. His eyes darted at her, piercing through her as she stayed put, not pulling away.

The Professor wanted so badly to place her thumb on his lips, to graze over them to feel how soft they were.

_God, she missed his lips on hers_.

She pulled back, turning her back to him as she went back to stirring the pot.

His eyes landed on her legs, how toned her calves were, the smoothness of her legs and then to her ass that were plump in her shorts. His eyes trailed up to the back of her neck, to his despise he found himself reaching out, wanting to grab her.

He stopped himself however, knowing that he could not allow himself to do such a thing.

He was a different person, not the same man she once knew. He didn't even know why he agreed to cook with her, maybe because he wanted company and was missing her.

He always missed her, for all these years. And yet now that she was back by his side, he couldn't bring himself to be affectionate like he once was.

He wasn't ready, he was haunted by the demons of the ones who were killed. He couldn't love her like he did 5 year ago, he was afraid, afraid to get close again.

After a few moments Byleth turned to him, holding out a spoon for him, "Can you taste this?"

Dimitri turned around, staring at her, not giving anything away.

How could she look so innocent before him, his eyes surprisingly soften as he took a step forward towards her.

He accidentally slipped on something, a potato peel that had been dropped on the ground. His eyes widen and so did hers as he couldn't control his falling weight.

Byleth let out a yelp as she was pinned down on the table with Dimitri on top of her. The spoon had fallen onto the ground and a chopping board along with it.

The Professor opened her eyes to see Dimitri hovering above her, a view she had not seen in a long time. Her cheeks quickly flushed red while his ears felt hot. His eyes shooting through hers, he gulped.

Instead of hopping off her, he stayed put. His body wouldn't move no matter how much he wanted to. His eyes were lost in hers, her high bun became messy and loose, her eyes shimmered at him and her body looked ever so inviting underneath him.

"_Dimitri_....?" Her hot voice breathed, escaping her lips.

His hands were pinned beside her head, his knee to her crotch and his heart was thumping through his chest. Suddenly he had forgotten why he had been so rotten to her and so distant.

He had forgotten all that he fought for and how much pain he was caused when she disappeared. All that mattered was that she was with him, right now. And yet still a dark side to him seem to have clouded his vision.

Byleth took a deep breath in, slithering her hands up to cup his cheeks. Before she could reach him, he suddenly placed his hand onto her throat.

Her eyes slightly widen, her breathing restricted as he held onto her tighter. His nails digging into her skin.

She stared into his eyes, wanting to see what he was feeling. His eyes remained empty, lost, staring back at her. Byleth dropped her hand onto his chest, how strong he had gotten from when she last touched him.

She left another hand onto his wrist, wanting to hint how hard she wanted to be choked.

She wasn't aganist it, she was new to this sensation. She knew he was hurting all these years and wanted to take it out on her.

She also knew that he was lonely and was scared to get close. She would do anything for him, anything. She wanted him to forgive her.

"_Dimitri..."_ She managed to say, breathlessly.

Dimitri noticed her squeezing his wrist, allowing him to tighten his grip around her neck. His eyes melted at the sight of a moan escaping from her shiny pink lips. He found his hand grazing onto her inner thigh. She felt an instant hot ooze in her womanhood.

Massaging her thigh, his eyes didn't leave her body as she squirmed under his touch. The way he gently teased her by grazing his large hand on her thigh then the way his hand was viciously holding onto her neck, taking the air out of her.

"_Dimitri..."_ She whimpered his name, her eyes watering, it got to the point where he was squeezing too tight.

He snapped out of it. He hated himself for doing what he did, why did he want to choke her? Did he want her to be in pain?

_"No...I can't get too close."_ He thought sorrowfully, "_I'm not worthy to be with her..."_

He let go of her throat, pushing her away and he harshly stood up, "I have to leave." He snarled in a dark voice.

The Professor quickly sat up, before she could stop him he had already slammed the door behind him.

Byleth's eyes saddening, she looked over at the table to find he had left his mighty blue cape behind. She put her hand up to her neck, it left a sore mark on her skin, and yet she felt cold when he pulled his grip away from her.

She was so close.

_"If only...I was there for him...."_

~~~~~~

It was late into the night, Dimitri had been training furiously after leaving Byleth back in the kitchen. He needed to check with himself that he had a mission to complete and that he couldn't let anyone distract him from his destiny.

He returned to his quarters and found his cape neatly folded on his bed. Closing the door behind him, he also noticed, on his bed was dinner and dessert wrapped up for him. He stared at it for moments before sitting on the ground, his back to the bed.

"_Why...." _He thought, running his fingers through his dirty hair, "_Why is she so..._."

Dimitri sulked, letting out a hurtful sigh as he pulled his knees up to his chest, allowing his arm to rest on them. His eyes shook in disbelief and his heart remained unsteady as he thought about the beauty who had returned to her life.

"_Why...why does it have to be this way...."_

After bringing himself to finally eat his meal, he brought the dishes to the kitchen and made his way back to his dorm. However this time, taking a detour.

He allowed himself to walk around the Academy at night when no one was around, it made him feel lonely and somehow that brought him comfort. Knowing that this fight will be his only.

Being able to take a longer route, he made his way to the courtyard. Every time he was there, Dimitri always thought back when he caught Byleth when she fell from the tree. The first time he tried to kiss her.

How simple and precious things were back then.

To his surprise, he stopped in his tracks. There laying in the grass, underneath the tree was Byleth, snoozing peacefully like she had no worries in the world. A cat, the same cat that had stole her and Jeralt's fish, was sleeping on her stomach.

She must had been in a food coma and also tired from all the cooking she done for her students. A well deserved rest she needed, if only she had gotten to her dorm, of course.

Dimitri's eyes sighed, he made his way towards her and looked around, inspecting if there was anyone else there.

He was safe.

If no one was there and since she was unconscious, perhaps there was a chance he'd allow himself to become soft. Maybe the old Dimitri was in there after all.

The blonde man crouched down and gazed at her, she was so pretty when she slept and how adorable it was how she had fallen asleep outside, so carelessly.

The cat on her stomach opened it eyes, instantly hissing at Dimitri who stared at it. He reached over and tried to shoo it away however it clawed at him. He quickly pulled his hand back, his eyes inspecting the on edge cat.

Dimitri took a deep breathe in, suddenly reaching out more slowly than before. He left his hand out, waiting for the cat to study him. As it did, it smelt his fingers, then looked up at him, appearing more welcoming.

He took a risk and grazed the back of his hand on the cat's head, causing it to purr and rub its head onto Dimitri. Even he thought this was cute.

The cat let Dimitri to approach Byleth as it jumped off her stomach and strolled off, allowing Dimitri have his time with her.

The blonde man eyes gazed down at the Professor, taking in how vulnerable she was when she was asleep.

A part of him wanted to leave her out in the cold, knowing he shouldn't get any closer to her. However another part of him wanted to hold her in his arms, he wanted to feel how warm she was.

He gave in.

Dimitri slid off his large blue cape and wrapped it around Byleth's body, keeping her warm. The old Dimitri would not think twice about lifting the Professor princess style in his arms, however the Feral Prince, couldn't bring him self to do it.

He effortlessly picked her up onto his back, hoisting her up with his arms under her toned legs.

_"So light."_ He thought, making his way to her dorm. He hadn't gotten used to her long hair as it flowed down his shoulder, tickling his cheek.

His blue eyes took a subtle glimpse at her, noting how peaceful her face was when she was asleep.

Seeing her up close was truly mesmerising. The drastic change from her turquoise coloured hair to a fresh minty green, made him want to catch her look every now and then.

If he was going to compare her looks, he loved both, however he thought her current appearance now, truly made her look like a Holy Goddess.

Suddenly his mouth moved on its own, he was smiling. Smiling ever so sweetly at Byleth. He had a moment of weakness.

His lifted her up higher onto her back as his hands were slipping, she felt incredibly warm against his cold armour.

She weighed nothing to him, he could hold her on his back forever. He tighten his grip on her, not wishing for this moment to end. Her scent made him feel intoxicated as his mind was drifting off into the clouds.

When he reached her room, he carefully placed her onto her bed, taking back his cape as he replaced it with her blanket, kindly tucking her in.

Dimitri gazed down at her once again, feeling himself being drawn into her.

Hesitatingly he reached out, placing his hand onto her forehead, moving her fringe out of the way as he kissed her on the forehead.

_He really was weak_.

Leaving Byleth's room in silence, the woman tossed and turned all night, dreaming of the old Dimitri she used to know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying Post Timeskip phase, it has been a delight to write! Let me know what you think! <3

After another successful mission, that will help the Blue Lions retake the capital, one step at a time, the students wanted to have the chance to celebrate before the War at Gronder in a few months time. The students took the opportunity on their night off to have a drink up and forget about their troubles for at least a night.

The Blue Lions were loud in the hall as they slammed their jugs of beer in harmony.

"Ahhh....finally something to get our mind off the upcoming war. I really needed this!" Annette sighed, her hand to her hot cheek.

"Annie, look at your face! It's already so coloured with just one drink." Mercedes giggled, taking gentle sips out of her wine.

Byleth was sitting in the middle of them, with Ashe and Sylvain sitting on either side of her, Dimitri however, was absent.

She glanced over her full glass of beer, seeing the foam slowly disappearing from the top, her mint hair was beautifully laid over her shoulders while her cape kept her warm from the cold weather that was approaching. Looking over at her students, she couldn't help but miss Dimitri.

How she wished he was sitting across from her, drinking along with her and laughing with everybody else. She knew however that he'd be in the Cathedral, staring at the pile of rumble. He seemed to stay there most of the time. It wasn't hard to find him.

"Byleth, come now, drink with us while the night is still young!" Sylvain exclaimed, slightly leaning into her shoulder, giving her a pat on the back.

She snapped out of her thoughts and sat up straight, she nodded, grabbing onto the glass, before she took a sip, she tilted her head over to Ashe and said,

"I'll only drink if Ashe drinks."

"Yes, yes! I want to see Ashe drunk!" Ingrid smiled.

"It would be a sight to see." Dedue agreed.

"Now guys....you know I am so weak when it comes to alcohol...I'd be passed out by the 2nd drink." Ashe said with a nervous laughter.

"You're weak just like Annette." Felix said, smirking. Annette pouted at him which caused him to gently pat her on the head, to indicate that he was joking.

"It's all on you Ashe, if you don't drink, the Professor won't either. You can't let the team down." Mercedes giggled, giving him a wink.

"And Ashe, you can't stop until I stop." Byleth added, giving him a cheeky eyebrow raise.

"Professor! Over the years you've really gotten more cruel!" Ashe cried, whining into the table as he reluctantly held up his glass to cheers Byleth.

The table murmured with laughter as they continued drinking.

Sylvain had one elbow on the table top, listening into a conversation between Dedue and Mercerdes about cooking. However his mind was somewhere else. He cocked his head to the side and gazed over to Byleth who was laughing at Ashe as he was struggling to have his third drink.

The way she laughed was so graceful, she was stunning.

Sylvain was anxious for the upcoming battle, he didn't want to face the students he used to call friends. However if he was fighting for the Professor, he was going to give it his all.

To make her proud.

"Hey Professor."

"Hm? Yes Sylvain?" She turned her attention to him as he faced her, closing the distance between them.

"You're looking very lovely today."

Byleth's cheeks were hot from the alcohol, she lifted a curious eyebrow, "Are you trying to hit on me?"

"Spot on. You're really catching on aren't you!" Sylvain chuckled, a little tipsy.

"Don't you have any other girls to be trying to whoo over. You better do it soon or else you'll lose your chance if you die in battle."

"I won't die, nothing can kill me. And besides, I got you to protect me right?"

"If you don't behave on the battlefield, I won't save you."

"Oh? Will you punish me?"

Byleth looked at him, his brown eyes piercing hers. Something very seductive appeared in his tone.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I thought you knew about these things by now Professor. You're a grown woman after all."

The Professor sighed, drinking once more, "You don't need to explain anymore."

Sylvain knocked his knee on hers, but instead of pulling away he kept his knee there, touching hers, "Are you shying away from me?"

She moved her knee away, "I'm not shying away. I believe that you should be focusing on the upcoming battle instead of practising your moves on me."

The red haired man rested his chin on his palm, leaning in towards Byleth, "But I want to focus on you."

Byleth's eyes fluttered, looking into his eyes, trying to figure out what his motive was by saying such things.

Before she could speak, they both heard Ashe slamming his glass down and cheering, "Professor! Give me more! I have to prove to you that I am not weak!"

After an hour, all the students were very lively, sharing stories about their families and bonding. They were drunk, however Ashe was the worst out of all of them, passed out on Byleth's shoulder.

Her mind was dazy, she had trouble contributing into conversations as her mind, all this time, was stuck on Dimitri.

"Look at him, so cute when he's asleep." Mercedes and Annette sighed together.

"I'm surprised he was able to drink so much, he usually has one and is gone." Felix mentioned.

"It was sheer determination." Dedue said, drinking another beer.

"I'll take him to his dorm." Byleth stated, standing up slowly, she was not stable as her cheeks were red and her body hot.

"Ah....wait Professor, I'll take him, you're very tipsy right now, you can't even stand up properly." Sylvain offering.

She shook her head, "No no it's okay. I need some fresh air. Have a drink ready for me when I come back." She said, lifting Ashe onto her back.

"Make sure you tuck in Ashe. He is quite precious after all." Ingrid said.

"If you don't come back, we'll assume you are passed out." Felix added.

Sylvain watched as she closed the door behind her, his heart pounding loudly.

Hoping she would return back soon.

Byleth had trouble finding which one Ashe's room was. It took her a while however she was able to deliver him to his bed safely. Leaving his dorm, she made her way back towards the hall, but stopped by the edge of the water, looking over to the pier and the lake.

The wind felt cool on her heated face, her eyes glistening in the moonlight. She found herself not wanting to go back to her students.

Maybe it was the alcohol talking but she wanted someone to hold her tonight, someone to comfort her in her sleep and to kiss her lonely lips.

Her feet moved on her own, her mind disregarding the obvious possibility that Dimitri will push her away. But she was okay with that, she just wanted to see him. She wanted to look at him.

The grand doors opened to the dark Cathedral, with only the moon beaming its light through the windows.

Dimitri stood tall before the derby, how long had he been standing there, he realised. He always lost track of time when he was diving deep into his thoughts.

He listened to the footsteps, he knew it was Byleth, she always found him in there. However to his inspection, he noticed the sound of her footsteps were messy, unbalanced.

"_Dimitri_..." Her voice sang, as she arrived behind him.

She had no filter, not being able to process any of her actions.

He tensed as he felt her abruptly grabbing onto the back of his cape, tugging onto it, trying to get his attention.

_"What is she doing...?" _He thought, feeling the tugging getting more desperate, he didn't budge however.

Byleth huffed, hugging the cape to her chest as she planted her forehead on his back, causing him to jolt slightly.

Dimitri honestly had no idea what was going on, why she was acting this childish towards him. However, he was afraid to look at her, knowing she'd look so adorable.

"Dimitri~!” The mint haired girl whined, rolling her forehead back and forth on his muscular back.

"Go away."

"You're very mean."

The blonde man grimaced, remaining his solid stance. Her voice was so elegant and yet so soft.

Pouting, Byleth jumped to his side and stood beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. He however, stepped to the side, allowing her to drop her head as he had his back to her once again.

Her eyebrows furrowed at him, she cutely jumped in front of him, falling onto her knees as she gazed up at him, appearing in his line of sight, "Look at me!"

Dimitri's blue eye darken, he was right, Byleth did look incredibly cute. Especially seeing her on her knees, right before him, got his mind wandering. If he stared at her any longer, she would have drawn him into her eyes like Byleth always did.

She always had that control over him, even to this day.

He quickly avoided her gaze and tilted his head up, staring up at the ceiling, "Leave me alone." he snarled, his ears suddenly red.

Byleth, not given what she wanted, jumped up and started to punch his chest with her two fists, "Look at me! Look at me!"

He did not respond.

The drunk Professor continued on, her fists slamming against his chest fast as she urgently whined, "Look at me now! Look at meeee!"

Dimitri snapped, he harshly pushed her over, causing her yelp as she fell onto her ass. Byleth opened her eyes and winced as Dimitri grabbed hold of her collar and yanked her up. How easily he held her as if she weighed as much a feather. Her breathing restricted as he tighten his grip around her collar, their faces inches away, he could feel her hot breath on his lips.

Being able to look at her up close, he noticed that her cheeks were burning hot, how melty her eyes appeared and how Byleth's expression was utterly gorgeous when he finally landed his eyes on her.

He was lost for words, he was ready to yell at her, to tell her to leave him alone and yet he couldn't bring himself to, when his eyes finally found her.

Whenever he was on the battle field, Dimitri could not be stopped and was always on edge, a nasty and dark shadow overpowering him.

It was a completely different atmosphere compared to when he was with Byleth back in Garreg Monastery. He found his walls breaking the more she approached him and he was terrified.

_Terrified to let her in_.

Byleth moved her hand onto his wrist, gazing at him dearly,_ "Finally."_

His eye widened.

"You're looking at me." She stated, a gentle smile on her lips, making her even more beautiful. She had such a wonderful smile.

Dimitri hesitated for a moment, he wanted to give in. Give in to her. He wanted to let all his demons go and embrace her, how badly he wanted to hold her into his arms, to feel how warm she was. To be able to smell her hair, to be able to feel the curves of her lovely body and to have his lips kiss her, he had forgotten how soft her lips were.

The Feral Prince however, shoved her away, interrupting his selfish thoughts. He thought he was not worthy of her, especially after all the nasty things he had said to her. When he shoved her away, she lost her footing by how hard he had pushed. Before she tumbled over, Dimitri instinctively grabbed her by the arms, catching her fall.

Byleth suddenly blushed, how cold his armoured hands felt on her bare skin.

She looked at him as he kept his hands on her for a moment before huskily sighing,_ "I can't....look at you."_

Dimitri let her go, turning his back on her once again, to stare endlessly at the rumble.

Byleth stared at his back, her eyes saddening. Even through her dizzy and needy mind, she knew she couldn't push him any further than she already had tonight.

She took a step back, gazing at him once more before leaving the Cathedral.

Dimitri paused for a moment, listening to how silent it was without her there.

~~~~~

Sylvain left the hall, looking for Byleth as she had been gone for a while than anticipated. His mind was hazy as he walked through the cold wind, searching for his lovely Professor.

Finally, he spotted her on the steps, resting her head on the wall, how did she fall asleep outside in the cold?

_"At least she has her cape..."_ He thought, crouching down on his knees as he lifted his gaze up to her.

How vulnerable she appeared, her cheeks rosy red and her breathing calm as each time she took a breath, a gentle hot fog whispered out from her lips.

Sylvain found his hand moving, he cupped her cheek with his large hand, allowing him to feel how soft she was. He had been with many woman, but somehow, his eyes always lingered at Byleth. To study her gorgeous features. There was something about her that truly intrigued him.

Byleth let out a gentle sigh, her body falling into his. Sylvain's brown eyes fluttered slightly, he caught her in his arms, resting her on his sturdy chest.

His heart was thumping wildly, he was in trouble. He shouldn't have drank so much and he shouldn't have gotten too attached to the Professor knowing that Dimitri would be lurking somewhere.

However, Sylvain wanted to act selfishly tonight, he had seen the way Dimitri treat Byleth and wanted to comfort her, to let her know that he can be the replacement for Dimitri.

The tall red haired man carried Byleth in his arms as he made his way to his dorm, he quietly opened the door and placed her on his bed. He watched her as she squirmed and her eyebrows frowned. As the room was dark, he wanted to be able to see her gorgeous features by lighting a candle on his bedside table.

Sylvain rested his knees on the floor as he leaned his body against the bed, he kindly grazed his hand onto her forehead, noticing how heated her skin was that it warmed up his palm.

"Dimitri....?" She whispered, her creamy mint eyes opening slowly.

Sylvain's eyes darken, he disliked how she was always searching for the Feral Prince, "How are you feeling?"

"Ah Sylvain...where am I?" She asked, glancing at him.

"You're in my room. I found you asleep outside." He replied, his hand still on her forehead.

"I see. Lately I've developed a habit of sleeping outside."

"It's a bad habit, you'll catch yourself a cold." He said, standing up to get her a glass of water.

Byleth rested her head to the side, inspecting his broad back, looking at his bright red hair and how warm she felt in his room. She had no idea how she got there, she felt weak, before her emotions were running wild, getting the better of her.

She was exhausted.

Byleth carefully got up and sat at the table, wanting to be in proper seating as the room felt like it was dancing around her.

"Here." Sylvain offered, handing her the glass.

Byleth sat still as he sweetly took off her cape and placed it on the bed. Then he sat across from her with a glass of water of his own.

She paused for a moment before taking a sip, her head spinning, "Thank you."

Sylvain took her presence in, his cheeks slightly blushing, he didn't want to ask her the question but he knew he had to. It couldn't be avoided.

"Were you searching for Dimitri?"

"Ah...it's okay...don't worry about that."

"I've told you this before that I do worry about you. It hurts seeing you try so hard while he gives nothing in return." He stared at her, how messy her hair had gotten and how gentle her eyes appeared, returning his stare.

"I can't let my feelings for him falter, especially during a time like this. If I give up on him now, all the precious memories we had 5 years ago, would be for nothing."

"Have you...always liked him? Liked Dimitri? You never looked at anyone else?"

"No one else."

"I see."

Byleth glanced down at her water, her chest felt tight, the air tense. It wasn't just a regular or light conversation Sylvain and her normally had. She could feel there was a motive behind his questions, she felt anxious.

"You...you're very popular with the ladies. You've always been." She began.

"Not so much now since the war."

"Do you believe, you want to get married, after the war?" She asked.

"I've always thought about marriage. I think it's wonderful to spend the rest of your life with someone you love so much. To grow and evolve...to learn from each other, I think a bond like that is something very special."

"I agree. It's nice hearing you thinking the same thing." She said, a soft smile appearing on her lips. She was able to ease her nerves.

He adored seeing her smile, every time she smiled at him, he could feel himself losing his confident composure.

"Do you...do you ever feel lonely, Professor?" He suddenly asked, his voice dark and husky.

Her eyes shuddered for a moment, she had to think about his abrupt question.

"I do." Byleth answered.

"It's hard not to, especially during a war...how we crave for human affection when we've dealt with so many hardships."

"It's only human...to want that."

Sylvain reached out, his hand cupping over hers, noticed her jolting, "Professor?"

"Yes?" She kept her hand there, not knowing what to do. Her reflexes were clouded from the alcohol.

"You can use me...if you're feeling lonely."

"What...what do you mean...?" Her chest ached. Her mint eyes, confused and worried.

The red haired man can feel his body getting hot, uncomfortable in his clothing. A sweat bead forming on his forehead, how did she make him so nervous when he could do this sort of thing without a sweat, with any other girl. He knew he shouldn't have started a topic like this when he was influenced by alcohol, but he knew he always wanted to say it.

"I'm saying you can replace Dimitri. With me."

"On the battlefield?"

"No." He answered, his brown eyes, gazing into hers. There was something hungry in his pupils.

"Then what?"

The strong man hastily stood up and reached over to Byleth, his hand on her neck and his nose inches away from hers, "Let me show you."

"W-w-wait...!" Byleth yelped, as he pushed her onto the ground, the chairs and table fell onto the floor along with the glasses of water, shattering.

She had hit her head on the carpet and felt Sylvain's weight on top of her as he pressed his smooth, hot lips on the nape of her neck.

"Wait...Sylvain...!" She gasped, her legs spread out as his crotch was against hers, he was too heavy for her to push off.

She could not ignore how hungry he was, how harsh his actions were when he bit onto her neck, causing her to let out a reluctant moan.

"H-hey are you listening..." She whined, her body felt weak, she had no energy to fight, how she hated how alcohol did that to her.

The mint haired woman's eyes widen when she felt Sylvain suddenly tugged her shirt down, letting her breasts bounce out of it's confinement. Before she could react, she felt his strong hand grabbing hold of her breast, causing her to whimper out another seductive moan that she could not control.

His eyes grew darker, his ears melting at her sweet and messy moans. His vision clouded as all he can focus on was how soft her large breast was in his hand and how every time his finger pinched her erect nipple, she would twitch uncontrollably.

"Sylvain....wait...I don't want this!"

The door desperately slammed opened, sounding as though the wood could have shattered into two. Dimitri's shadow towered over the two as his glowing ice eye darted over to Sylvain pinning Byleth on the ground. How flustered and upset she appeared and how exposed she was underneath Sylvain with his hand cupped over her boob.

Truthfully, Dimitri had been searching for Byleth, he wanted to make sure she got back to her dorm safely after seeing how drunk she was in the Cathedral. He was on his way to The Professor's dorm when he walked pass Sylvain's, hearing the cries of Byleth, booming in the dorm.

Dimitri's sight were overwhelmed with red fury, how dare Sylvain lay his hands on Byleth in such a way, how dare he not listen to her cries as he had continued with his own selfish needs.

Sylvain flinched as Dimitri hurled himself to him, snatching the back of his collar, yanking Sylvain off Byleth and throwing the red haired man into the table, breaking it. The red haired cussed as he stood up and punched Dimitri in the face. The blonde haired man growled as the two wrestled viciously on the ground.

Byleth's eyes shook as she watched the two manly men fighting in front of her. The way Sylvain attempted to protect himself in defence while Dimitri was throwing his powerful fists at Sylvain. As soon as Dimitri got on top of Sylvain and started to hit him over and over again, she intervened.

The Professor leapt up and wrapped her arms around Dimitri's back, pulling him off Sylvain with all her might.

"Don't hurt him!" She cried out, her begging echoing through his ears, "Don't hurt him Dimitri!"

The Feral Prince hesitated for a moment, he glanced over his shoulder to see Byleth gazing at him with her husky eyes, how somber she was when Sylvain was bloodied on the ground.

Dimitri's heart sank, seeing her look at him like that.

Dimitri dropped his gaze down at Sylvain who stared back at him.

His blue eye leered at Sylvain as the red haired man sat up, wiping the blood of his lips and snarled, "About time you show how you still care about The Professor."

Dimitri's body tensed for a moment, Sylvain's words painfully echoing through his ears. He spun around, his eye consciously landing Byleth's exposed breasts.

Byleth's cheeks flushed, lifting her hand to cover her nipples as bashfully she turned her back to him.

Sylvain watched to his surprise as Dimitri found Byleth's cape on the bed and grabbed it, sweetly wrapping it around her body.

Dimitri remained silent as he gently pushed Byleth on the back, guiding her to leave the room. She looked over her shoulder, glancing at Sylvain with her wistful eyes before she left the room.

Before Dimitri could follow, he was stopped by Sylvain's disgruntled voice, "If you continue on this path...you're going to lose her to me."

This made his blue eye sadden, how Sylvain's threat reminded him of back in their Academy days, where Sylvain would always tease young Dimitri about sweeping Byleth off her feet.

The blonde man grabbed the door, "I won't ever....lose to you," he huskily growled, shutting the door behind him.

Dimitri turned to face Byleth but she was not there, standing before him. The wind whistled in the night where he searched for her, how could she have moved so quickly and quietly without him noticing?

First he went to her dorm, she was not there where he suspected her to be. The blonde man huffed, fearing that she would be in a place where he knew it'll be difficult to get her out. He slowly opened the door to his dorm room to find Byleth sitting on the edge of his bed, she had fixed her top and was, once again, presentable.

"This isn't your room." He stated, studying her as she hung her head down, her mint eyes glowing.

Byleth said nothing, she felt empty. It had been a while since she felt a body on top of her, how warm Sylvain felt and how his lips made her shiver when he had them on her neck.

However she wanted it to be Dimitri. Being able to have a tease and a reminder what it felt like to be embraced, she yearned for it even more.

"Do you think, a Professor such as yourself should be in a position like that?"

Her eyes glanced up at him as his back was facing her.

"You really must be weak...to give in to Sylvain like that."

Her eyes fluttered, "He acted out of his own will, he gave me no warning....that he was going to do such a thing."

"And yet you let it get to the point where he had you naked. Do you believe consciously, you wanted the same thing as he did?"

Byleth could not believe what she was hearing, was Dimitri actually jealous? Was he trying to configure what Byleth wanted in terms of if she was interested in Sylvain?

_A linger of hope sang through her body._

"I've never looked at Sylvain in that way and I never will."

"You can say that confidently?"

"During a war like this, it's only human to crave intimacy. However I don't intend to search for it. The only form of affection I want, is when the war is over, that you'll be able to look me in the eyes and realise I've been by your side, through the darkest times."

Dimitri's blue eye jolted.

Byleth clenched her fists, her chest aching painfully.

"No matter how much you choose to push me away, I will stand by you. I'll act as your weapon, as your guardian. I will fight for you till the day I die, Dimitri. You may believe I'm just a ghost or a spy but I am real. I am as real as this war."

Dimitri slowly turned his shoulder, gazing down at her with his piercing eyes. He was mesmerised by the way she spoke, instead of yelling at him as she did the first time they fought together, she finally realised that she needed to properly speak to him. Instead of speaking through her emotions, this time round she was able to express herself with her mind.

Her voice was ever so soft that it made his ears melt.

He watched as she stood up and made her way towards him. She was so tiny compared to him.

Dimitri found himself facing her, taking in how stunning she looked. Reaching out, she lifted her hand out from underneath the cape and placed it on his armoured chest, feeling his heavy heart beat. He took a deep breath in.

"I hope one day, you can see who I am and understand that I am not here to haunt you. It must have been devastating, when I was pronounced dead after that battle 5 years ago. It is my duty to prove to you that I can be your saviour, your....friend through all."

Dimitri's eye was clouded, he wanted to grab her wrist, to feel how small they were in his hand. He wanted to kiss the back of it. Dimitri, all he wanted was to be held once again but wasn't able to bring himself to do it. To take a step forward and open his arms out.

_He wasn't ready._

"Goodnight. Dimitri." She said, removing her hand as she left him in his dorm, alone.

He suddenly felt lonely, without her next to him. His eyes darted around the room, had it always been this dark in here?

~~~~~~

After a few days, the Blue Lions were set out once again on a mission to defend the boarders, that were under attack from demonic creatures which were sent by the Imperial Capital. It had been raining furiously, the weather not kind to them as they were up covered in mud and drenched from the rain.

Byleth noticed, mission after mission, Dimitri was still his reckless self on the battlefield. However not as careless as he once was when she first witnessed it.

The weeks of the War at Gronder were approaching, leaving the students training harder than ever.

After the mission, Byleth returned to her dorm to have a hot shower. Running her hands through her long mint hair, she stared at the ground where the blood of the beasts were washing down the drain.

In the end, she could not blame Dimitri for his careless actions on the battlefield, as from time to time, she also found herself acting on her own, lost in her rampage.

Byleth stepped out of the shower, wrapping a white towel around her body while her long mint hair was stuck to her slim shoulders.

Water droplets fell onto the carpet as she heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She called out, putting away text books that were scattered on her desk.

"It's Sylvain."

She grabbed onto a long white sleeved turtle neck top and pulled on a pair of black pants.

The tall red haired man gazed at her as she opened the door, looking adorable before him.

He was holding a bouquet of flowers, while he wore a black long sleeved shirt and dark navy pants, "May I come in, or is this a bad time?"

She nodded, allowing him inside.

Sylvain noticed her room felt quite warm with the heat of the bathroom entering into the bedroom.

His brown eyes were sorrowful as he turned to face her, holding out the flowers he said, "Professor."

Byleth paused for a moment, her eyes darting at the flowers and taking in how gorgeously red they were. She cupped them in her hands, grabbing them off him, "Are these for me?"

"Of course."

Byleth's eyes soften, she grabbed a vase and started running water into the glass, "Take a seat, I'll make us some tea."

"I'd love some tea, thank you." He said kindly, sitting down.

"I have Bergamot, your favourite."

His lips frowned, how sweet she was to him after what he had done to her. He found his eyes looking at her body, how stunning she was with her hair wet and how alluring her white shirt had became when her wet hair made it see through.

He could make out her naked cleavage. However he knew, this was not the time to get distracted, even though it was almost impossible not to.

The room was silent, with only the music of the kettle boiling and the water running into the vase. His brown eyes glanced over as Byleth placed the vase full of red roses on her bench and brought the tea to him.

He watched as her delicate hands poured the hot tea into the cup and she handed it to him, "Thank you."

Byleth pulled a strand of loose hair behind her ear, sitting up straight on the wooden chair, "Is there anything you'd like to discuss?"

He hesitated for a moment, he had been practising this moment for days and nights now but when the time was finally here, his voice was caught in his throat.

"I'm sorry that it has taken me this long...I've been lost for words."

She said nothing, as she slid one leg over the other.

"I deserve you an apology. I should have not forced myself on you while we were both under the influence of alcohol. On my behalf, my behaviour was unacceptable."

She listened sharply, her mint eyes locked on him made him nervously sweat. He needed to keep his cool.

"Professor, I should not have disrespected your body like that...without your permission. I hate myself for it. I guess my longing for you got the better of me. I was selfish and desperate. It's hard to....keep my hands off you when...you're just so beautiful, inside and out."

The Professor's eyes began to melt, being able to see how heartbroken Sylvain was, showed her how meaningful and sincere his apology meant.

Sylvain took a deep breath in, searching for things to say.

"I...I don't expect you to forgive me...but I just wanted you know that I am truly sorry, from the bottom of my heart. To have forced myself onto you...it wasn't like myself. That is no excuse however, I should have behaved better, to have controlled my needs. I hope that...you can see that I am actually, scared to now lose you."

Byleth's cheeks suddenly blushed, how adorable Sylvain was when he glanced up at her with his dreamy brown eyes.

She finally spoke, "Sylvain, thank you. I'm glad that you know what you did, was wrong. It wasn't right."

"It was wrong. So wrong. It doesn't feel right to presue someone that...doesn't return the feelings you hold. I'm sorry for always...pressuring you."

"I was never pressured Sylvain."

He lifted his head to look at her, how her eyes beamed at him.

"I know I'm oblivious when it comes to...these sort of things. But...I never felt pressured by you. If anything, your company was what got me through these tough days. Having someone worrying about me so much, for you to care about my happiness...you've been so kind to me Sylvain. I'm thankful."

His eyes trembled at the pure sight of the Goddess in front of him.

"I know that emotions of lust can be hard to control, I for one even have trouble comprehending foreign feelings too. They can be exhausting and it's only human to give into your own selfish needs. But I can assure you that you won't lose me. You will never lose me as a friend, Sylvain. You...you're very important to me. More than you could ever know."

Sylvain's lips couldn't contain his smile, _"So...gracious.." _He thought, he could stare at her for hours.

"But if you do anything like that again, I'm going to have to kill you." She giggled, her mint eyes smiling at him.

His heart throbbed painfully in his chest, she was breath-taking. He only wished for her happiness, and if being with Dimitri was what she wanted, he can't stand in their way no matter how much he wanted to.

All he can do was to lend her a hand whenever she needed, and to be a friend that will guide her through her troubles.

He knew that seeing Dimitri and Byleth together will pain him, however if she was able to smile at Sylvain once again, it will be all worth it. And within time, it eventually stop hurting.

"You really are wonderful." Sylvain said with a grin, lifting his tea to his lips.

Byleth smiled back at him, feeling at ease as they were able to sort out the tension in the air.

"You are too, Sylvain. I know that you and I will be friends, for many, many years to come."

"After the war...we will continue to have tea like this?" Sylvain asked, hopefully.

"Of course and we can play board games by the lake during summer."

"And we'd go fishing out onto the river near a forgein town?"

"Yes, and after fishing, we'd go explore the town. We'd watch performances and eat till we no longer can." Byleth added, her voice sweet and soft.

"I'd like that very much. So in saying that, you better promise me you won't disappear for another 5 years."

She let out a soft laugh as she rested her elbow on the table and cupped her cheek, "I promise. I don't plan on leaving any time soon."

Sylvain's heart continued to thump in his chest, however he was more comfortable now, her laugh always calmed him down. He never wanted to see her upset, all he longed for was to see her smile, for her eyes to light up so beautifully.

He was happy knowing that he'll be fighting the same battle as her, to be able to stand side by side on the field where the enemies would come rushing up to them. Knowing that he was able to call her a friend and a comrade in battle, he couldn't be any happier than this moment.

~~~~~~~

Later that night, after dinner, Byleth went off wandering the Garreg Monastery by herself. She enjoyed walks like these as she was able to have a moment to herself when she was away from her students. Also during her walks, she would stop by the Cathedral, to say goodnight to Feral Prince.

She had been doing this for the past few nights, she would poke her head through the crack of the doors, seeing him stand before the rumble. Byleth didn't need a reply from him, she was happy enough to be able to see a glimpse of Dimitri before she went to sleep.

This time round, before she could say goodnight to him, she noticed how the Cathedral floors were stained from his muddy footsteps. The footsteps lead to where he stood, his cape splattered with mud, his hair drenched from the rain and how the beads of water fell from the black and white fur on his collar.

"Dimitri...Have you not showered?" She asked, following the muddy footsteps towards him.

He lifted his head but not his gaze. He said nothing.

She studied how the mud had become dry and crusty on his cape.

"You will catch a cold." She mentioned, watching as another drop of water fell from his fringe.

"It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter if it will affect your performance at war?"

He looked at her, then glanced away.

"Your cape will be heavy with it having soaked all the mud and rain."

Nothing, he said nothing.

The Professor stepped in front of him, she grabbed onto her sleeves and pulled them out for it to cover her hands. His blue eyes watched as she used her wool sleeves to rub his wet hair, attempting to dry it. How gentle she was with him and how soft her eyes appeared, inspecting his wet mop of hair.

Byleth glanced down at her sleeves, seeing the big patch of wetness that came from his head.

Without warning, she snatched onto his wrist and pulled him forward. It wasn't a calm pull either, she was aggressive. She had to be since it was Dimitri, knowing he wouldn't budge if she was weak to him.

"What are you-"

"You're taking a bath."

"What?"

"You're taking a bath, I've put up with you not having proper showers but now...I've had enough. You act reckless on the battlefield and now you're acting even more recklessly without taking care of yourself. You're taking a bath."

Dimitri grimaced, allowing her to guide him towards the dorms as she held onto his wrist tightly.

The blonde man stood in Byleth's bathroom as she ran the warm bath for him, ducking her finger tips in the water to test how hot the waters were.

Dimitri was tense, frozen. He had no idea why he let Byleth take him here. It was true he did not take care of his exterior and that his wet hair and muddy clothes were uncomfortable, however was it right for him to have a bath, in her dorm? For her to undress him and to bath him as if he were a child?

His mind dazy, he had no energy to fight back with the lack of sleep he had been getting. Maybe just this once, he can allow himself to ease into her presence. Byleth stood before him, being careful as she took his cape off and placed it in the washing basket.

She placed her hands on his chest, gazing at the blue cross on his black armour. Lifting her head, she looked at his eyes, noticing that he was avoiding her gaze and that his ears were a tint of red. His expression, adorable and ever so handsome.

"Can I?" She asked politely.

He said nothing as he gave her a subtle nod.

Byleth hesitated for a moment before taking off his armour, one at a time. Unbuckling the parts that locked the armour into place. She took all his armour off without any trouble but paused for a moment, shyly tugging on the end of his black long sleeved shirt.

This was the first time she saw him without his armour, even through his shirt she could tell how tight it was on him. It had been so long since she had seen his body. Dimitri's eyes never stopped watching, taking in all her actions that somehow made his body slightly shiver.

Finally Byleth grabbed hold on his shirt and began to raise it up. Dimitri followed by lifting his strong arms above his head as she pulled the top over his head. Her cheeks flushed immediately. If she had a heart beat, it would be pounding very terribly in her chest.

Many scars covered his chest and how ripped he had gotten over the years. With every breath he took, his muscles would contract with him, Byleth wished she could touch them as dearly as she wanted to.

He noticed her lingering stare on his body, before he could say anything, Byleth slowly grazed her finger tips on his scars first on his chest, then up to his shoulders and down his long arms, making his back arch by her lustful touch.

"You're so...beautiful." She whispered as she pulled away and folded the shirt neatly and placed it into the basket.

Dimitri's heart felt a painful ache as soon as she said that, how could she have found his scars beautiful? They only reminded him of how the dead wanted him to live for them.

Byleth went onto his pants, her fingers on the hem as she slid them off his toned, muscular legs. Next she was faced with the toughest part of all.

His underwear.

Her mint eyes shot a glance at how pelvis, how defined his V line was pointing down to his crotch. She noticed his bulge in his underwear, a mighty girth that she once was able to play with freely back in the Academy days.

The Professor bashfully kept her eyes as she got on her knees and took his briefs off, tilting her head away from his penis, she could not stop blushing. She was nervous, on edge.

"You can get in the bath now." She faintly said, turning her back to him.

She listened as he slowly entered the bath tub while she folded the rest of his dirty clothes away.

His broad back faced her as the water level of the tub was just above his nipples. Honestly, the tub seemed a tad bit small for him but he managed to fit. Dimitri's empty eyes soften, instantly warming up to the water around his skin. How comforting it felt to finally have something to clean his body. To clean away his sins.

Byleth notied his eyes becoming tender as she knelt down behind him. Her bright mint eyes studied the visible scars on his back and shoulders, she hadn't realise he'd be covered in them all over and it made her sad.

Sad, knowing that she couldn't save his body from the war and that each scar represented his pain and suffering.

Dimitri's nose twitch, the scent of the soap in the bathroom smelt of her. It surrounded him in such a lovely way that he felt as though he could fall asleep in the waters. He had to admit that he was glad she got him to come here. That she still cared about him after all this time. Even after he had said such terrible things to her, in which he still wanted to apologise for, but didn't know how.

"Close your eyes." She ordered delicately, allowing him to snap out of his deep thoughts.

Dimitri shut his eyes, feeling the warm water pouring down his hair, it was heavenly. Byleth used a small bucket to wash his hair with the water as she grabbed her shampoo and lathered it in her palm.

Dimitri opened his eyes and stared at the tiled wall before him as The Professor scrubbed his blonde mop in a gentle matter. How careful she was not to scrub to hard and yet was thorough enough to get all the dirt out of his hair. His body was melting at her touch, having someone so kind to wash his hair for him, he felt pathetic for how he had treated her.

After rinsing his hair, she grabbed the conditioner and ran her slim fingers through his blonde hair, "Does this feel nice?" She asked, her voice sang through his ears.

Dimitri nodded, his ears more hot now.

Byleth sweetly smiled, she was happy that she convinced him to have a bath. She'll be able to cherish this moment with him, later on. She washed his hair and massaged his head to make him feel at sleepy. Dimitri rested his head back and his eyes looked at her upside down, meeting hers.

She paused for a moment before smiling radiantly at him, her fingers tangled in his hair, "Nice and clean now."

His words lost in his throat, he had trouble trying to find his voice.

After that, she went onto putting soap on a sponge and began to wash his back. He suddenly let out a sigh at her touch, this was beginning to become all to much for him.

_"His skin...is so rough..." _She thought, as she exfoliated his skin,_ "And yet...he feels so warm..."_

After scrubbing his back, she hesitated before continuing on. If she had to wash his chest, she had to contain herself for wanting go lower, to reach his manhood.

Her lustful thoughts kept digging at her brain, it was utterly distracting.

Byleth moved her body to the side of bathtub, she on her knees and her arms on the side of the tub, "Do you want...me to wash your front?" She quietly asked.

Dimitri glanced at her, seeing her blushing shyly at him, made his heart flutter uncomfortably.

All he replied with was a gentle nod.

She leaned forward, lifting her sleeves up to her elbows as she smoothly swiped the sponge across his muscular chest. She could not take her eyes off his exterior as she felt herself being drawn into him. He noticed her hair smelling florally as she got closer and her cheeks growing more pink.

Her hands wanted to move on their own, her curiosity wanted to see if his manhood had changed compared to his body. She felt guilty thinking about it however this heat in her chest didn't seem to go away.

The more she thought about it, the more her body would shiver at the thought of him. Her eyes grew musky, feeling her hand twitching, wanting to come to closer.

Dimitri's studied her expression, how it changed within seconds.

First from a gentle angelic gaze to something so dark and hungry.

He watched her hands, inching closer and closer down to his pelvis, he felt a twitch in his cock, he suddenly realised that he wanted Byleth to touch him. His eyes darken, a hitch in his breathing became obvious to him.

Dimitri abruptly jolted, Byleth's hand grazed past his cock, her hand just brushing against his skin. He lifted his head to look at her and she returned his gaze.

Her eyes searched into his, giving him warning about what she was about to do next.

Byleth's hand dived deeper in the water, sliding down his stomach and down to his hips, very slowly. Dimitri's now cheeks were growing hot, his vision hazy. His body tensing, anticipating her grip on him.

He wanted it.

He wanted it so _badly._

The blonde man could have melted right in front of her, the sensation of her wrapping her delicate fingers around his rock hard cock made his eyes become creamy and his breathing more restricted.

During the 5 years, Dimitri had not once touched himself ever since the absence of Byleth. Part of it was because he missed her too much and the other part was because he was lost in his own destructive mind to focus on his sexual desires.

Byleth remembered the way he had taught her how he liked it. She grabbed onto the the base and twisted her hand up and down his long shaft. She could make out the veins throbbing on his cock on her palm and knew just from touching it, that he had gotten bigger than when she last saw him.

The Professor tilted her head to look at him, taking in how flustered he suddenly appeared before her.

All this time he put up such a harsh exterior but now, he was falling apart, all because of her. She was his weak spot and he hated but loved it.

She continued to firmly grip his cock in her hand, pumping against the water as she moved up and down, slowly fastening her pace.

_"Hmmh....aah.."_ He mumbled under his breath, he couldn't speak, all that came out was his lovely moans and grunts.

To her surprise, she felt his hand planted itself on the small of her back, pushing her closer towards him. Having it there feel safe, as she watched on him crumbling before her. A delightly sigh fluttered out from her lips as his groans got more hoarse and messy, his hips bucking at every thrust.

She loved watching him, how handsome and manly he had gotten over the years. Back when he was younger, she adored seeing him whine at her touch but now, now that he was a brute man, seeing him melt because of what she was doing, made her crave him even more.

_"Fuck...."_ Dimitri growled, suddenly resting his forehead against hers, wanting somewhere to rest as his head suddenly felt heavy.

Their noses just inches apart, she could feel his hot breath on her lips, how she wanted so badly to lick his lips.

"Dimitri...I..." She whispered, running her thumb over his head, causing him to moan in pleasure.

She was also lost for words, she wanted to tell him how much she adored him, how she always cared for him. However in this moment, she was just happy enough being able to touch him like this, to make him feel good.

_To relieve him_.

Byleth suddenly let out an aroused yelp when Dimitri moved his hand off her back and onto her ass, squeezing her cheek hungrily as he spanked her.

_"Ahh...Dimitri..." _She moaned into his ear, sending shivers down his spine as his hips tensed, he was losing control.

_"Fuck...!" _He snarled, spanking her once again, more harder this time. Lost in his thoughts, he wanted to destroy her, to slam her onto the ground and rip her clothes off. He wanted to make her cry his name, to make her sweat and plead underneath him.

Oh how badly he wanted to feel every inch of her womanhood, wrapped around him.

And he knew, even after all these years, if he was going to fuck someone, it would only be Byleth.

His heart and cock never wanted anyone else.

Dimitri gazed into her eyes, how they beamed back at him as he massaged her ass with his large hand.

How mesmerising she was up close, how gorgeous she smelt and how every time she whimpered into his ear, he could feel himself getting harder.

His body yearned for her.

The Feral Prince glanced at her lips, seeing how shiny and plump they were, begging to be kissed. He himself tilted his head to the side, his lips so close to hers.

_"Dimitri...."_ Her sweet voice echoing through his ears.

Lost in her eyes, he remembered something. How much...he cared for her. He remembered how lovely she had always been to him and yet all he had done was push her away.

If he was going to do this right, he had to start from the beginning. He needed to grow as a man and to forgive himself before he made advances on Byleth, even if it was almost impossible to stay away sometimes.

However he hoped that, maybe after the war, he was allowed to embrace her. One day at a time, he grew to trust her however it was a slow process.

Dimitri in that moment, missed her. He missed her for 5 years and now that she was back, he was lost in his own world.

Did he deserve her?

Did he deserve her after all the people he had killed? Was a Feral Prince like him allowed to be loved?

Dimitri swiftly grabbed onto her wrist and yanked her off his cock, water dripped from her wet hand. Her grip, felt empty not around his manhood.

Her eyes widen for a moment but for it to only soften within a few seconds, he had made her snap back into her sensible thoughts.

She knew she acted hastily and lost herself through her own selfish needs.

Maybe giving him a bath was a bad idea.

Before he said anything, Byleth stood up, turning her back to him, "Sorry. I shouldn't have....done that. I'll be more careful next time. So don't worry about me...making advances on you."

Dimitri's blue eye grimaced, he was surprised that she apologised, it's not like he didn't stop her from touching him.

If he was going to take the first step, it was to apologise for the things he had said to her, on their first battle after 5 years.

Thoughtfully, Byleth dropped a small towel on his head and said, "I'll get another towel and some clothes from your dorm, I'll be back."

_"What do I say..."_ He thought, alone.

He rested his elbow on the edge of the tub and sighed, he felt so clean and fresh that it was all a new sensation to him. Leaving the small towel on his head, he waited for Byleth because he wanted her to dry him off.

Besides her tugging him off, He had enjoyed being taken care of by her gentle hands.

Dimitri's eyes peered around the bathroom, how neat everything was, just like her bedroom. He glanced up at the ceiling, noticing the steam from the bath floating underneath the light.

When he was with her, he was always lost for words. Ever since they fought their first battle after 5 years, he always replayed in his mind what he said during that nasty argument.

About how she was nothing to him and how he told her to die like she did 5 years ago. Even now, honestly he was still afraid of her, not knowing what was going through her mind. He still was cautious around her as he would be after 5 years of her absence.

However after seeing what she had done for him and the actions she had showed him, it made Dimitri vulnerable to her. Just how he was back in their Academy days.

If this was the same Professor as she was 5 years ago, he owed it to the young Dimitri to apologise to the Professor for his harsh words. He owed it to young Dimitri to take the first step forward, to become a better person for his Professor.

Hearing the door open, unthinkingly he stood up and turned around to face her. The water trailed down his naked body as she walked in and flinched at the gorgeous sight of the blonde man who got out of the bathtub.

"D-Dimitri...wait I need to cover you...!" She exclaimed, dropping his spare clothes onto the bench and jumped towards him with the towel in her hands, her face flustered when she saw his toned ass.

Dimitri however suddenly grabbed onto her wrists, causing her to drop the towel to the floor as he stopped her still.

Her eyes were shaking, she tried so hard not to look down. She was embarrassed that she acted on her own when she grabbed him before. So at least now she can prove him that she was sorry by not looking at his manhood.

Byleth gazed into his daring eyes, noticing they were slightly sparkling.

"I...." Dimitri struggled with his words. His hair dripped water onto her chest as she blinked her mint eyes at him, confused as how frantic he looked.

He thought back to her expression when he said those words to her, how she was about to slap him with all her might. He never wanted to see such a face again.

_"I...I don't want you to die..." _Was all that came out.

Byleth's eyes instantly dazzled with hope, she knew exactly what he was talking about and didn't ask him for anything more. She knew it was difficult for him to speak to her and she knew that one step at a time, he will eventually reach her.

"I don't want you to die." He repeated again, squeezing her wrists as he desperately grabbed onto her.

Byleth suddenly closed her eyes and rested her forehead on his chest, listening to his heart beat throbbing in his chest as she closed the distance between them.

"I know." She replied, as she stayed there on him for a moment. Dimitri's eyes soften, as soon as her head was on his skin, his knees felt weak and his body wanted more.

_More of her warmth._

Dimitri quietly let go of her wrists as she lifted her head to gaze at him. He watched her as she lusciously smiled at him, raising her hand to slide the towel that was on his head down over his shoulders.

His eyes never left hers as she politely dried his body, doing everything in her power to not touch or look at his cock.

Which was still hard.

After she got through the most difficult task she dressed him in a navy long sleeved shirt and brown pants and guided him to sit on her bed.

Dimitri said nothing as he was on the edge of the bed, with her kneeling behind him and rubbing the towel on his head, drying his hair.

The blonde man glanced around her room, noticing how it was the same as it 5 years ago.

He thought back to when back during their Academy days, Byleth had brought him back into her dorm, to scold him for getting jealous over Ashe which lead him to get injured during a training session. How childish he was back then.

He felt the towel drop on his shoulders as she ran her fingers through his hair and tugged on it.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Your hair tends to get in your way during battle, thought I'd fix it."

"You will cut it?"

"No, just wait." She ordered, leaving a hairtie wedged between her lips as she gathered the top half of his hair and tied it up.

Dimitri tilted his head, turning his gaze towards her, noticing how easy it was now to see.

Byleth blushed at how handsome he appeared with his hair tied up, she was flustered and struggling with her words to describe him.

"Does...does it look weird?"

Byleth shook her head and finally said with rosy cheeks, "No. Still as beautiful as ever."

His eye widen at her words before softening once again, he turned his back to her, allowing Byleth to finish the final touches to his hair.

When Dimitri was about to leave her room, she followed him to the door, escorting him out. She adored that she could smell his natural scent again and how wonderful and clean he looked with his hair tied up.

She glanced at him up and down, how long had it been since she saw him in casual clothes, she loved being able to see his collar bone, the one she had kissed in the past to make him moan.

Her eyes fluttered at the noise of the door opening, snapping her back into the present.

Dimitri turned over to face her once more, noticing her gazing up at him with such a pleasant expression.

_"Dimitri."_

"Hm?"

She reached out and suddenly patted him on the head, how mushy it made him feel, "Thank you for spending this time with me."

He paused for a moment, taking in that she was on her tiptoes as she patted his head.

He truly towered over her.

Watching as she pulled away, he glimpsed at her once more before closing the door behind him. Byleth lingered at the door a moment, her body aching that she got to see Dimitri up close and to had spend some quality time with him. Even if it was just giving him a bath.

The Professor laid down on her bed, wrapping the quilt around her body while she laid on her side. All she could smell was Dimitri as she closed her eyes and for once she got a peaceful sleep.

~~~~~~~

Th next morning, the Blue Lions had been instructed to meet outside the Garreg Monastery urgently. Byleth stood with the other Blue Lion Members, waiting for the last member to arrive as Gilbert and Seteth were standing before them.

She glanced around, wondering what could it be since the War of Gronder was approaching.

Felix looked over his shoulder, a smirk came across his lips as he turned around with his hands on his hips, "My my, someone finally took care of the boar."

This made the others turn, they were stunned by Dimitri as he magnificently approached them. The way his black armour hugged his powerful body, the way his blue eye was shining so brilliantly at them and the way his hair was washed and tied up, he finally looked like a king.

The women couldn't help but gush and the men were proud that he finally cleaned up, taking a step forward.

Sylvain glanced over at Byleth who was beaming at him as Dimitri stood beside to her, finally reaching the group. He watched on when Dimitri cocked his head to the side, handsomly returning Byleth's gaze.

It somehow seemed perfect, the way they stood side by side, how close and wonderful they appeared when in each other's presence.

This made Sylvain, sigh in defeat.

"Good to have you finally join us your Highness." Gilbert said with a gentle nod. The two older staff smiled at each other, allowing the students to talk among themselves before things got serious.

"You must be wondering why we have gathered you here today. It has come to our attention that there is another lingering threat opposing us over on the east and west side. If both parties arrive here at the same time, we'll be surrounded." Setheth explained.

"Even though the War at Gronder is approaching us soon, we must take care of this problem as soon as possible. According to our falcon knights, they have informed us that over on the west side, the numbers far exceed the numbers over on the east. Your Highness and The Professor, you will head to the east, with your skills on clearing enemies it should not take long. The rest of the team will be able to use more numbers to attack the west." Gilbert continued on.

Before anyone could say anything, a mighty voice came from behind them, "Don't forget me. My knights and I will be heading to the north, securing the area if they retreat into the middle."

Dimitri's eyes widen at the sight of Rodrigue sitting there on his tall armoured horse.

"Rodrigue!!" Sylvain and Ingrid exclaimed , sprinting up to greet their old friend.

"How grand it is to see you all again! You kids have really grown up haven't you?" He chuckled, patting their heads. Felix glared at his father and scoffed, causing Rodrigue to laugh and mess his hair up by ruffling his head, "Playing hard to get again, Felix?"

"Rodrigue , it is good to see you again." Gilbert greeted with a gentle smile.

"Always a pleasure." The black haired man replied, nodding.

He glanced over at Dimitri and Byleth who stood there in silence. He made his way over to them and studied the tall blonde man before him.

His eyes widen delightfully, "Shit Dimitri, since when have you gotten so tall and brawny! This is incredible, you really make Felix look like a little ant!"

"Shut up you!" Felix snarled, folding his arms as Annette patted his back, giggling at his reaction.

Dimitri however said nothing, how empty his eyes appeared before Rodrigue . The black haired man noticed this, his eye brow cocked up while he turned his attention back to Gilbert and Seteth, who continued on explaining the upcomming mission.

After the meeting, the members of the Garreg Monastery were right to set off. Byleth and Dimitri were over at the east side exit, ready to adventure off with just the two of them.

The Feral Prince had already made his away out of the gates, not waiting for Byleth. Before she could follow after him, she was stopped still, hearing someone calling out her name.

The mint haired woman glanced over her shoulder to see Rodrigue standing there, his lips smiling yet his eyes serious.

"Good luck out there. During this time of year, the east does tend to have heavy snow fall. If you two still find yourselves there, make sure you check into a little town inn if you can. It'd be dangerous to try and venture back to the Garreg Monastery at night if it snows."

Byleth listened on, taking in the advice the knight had to offer.

"But knowing you two, you don't really need luck knowing the godly skills you two possess."

"Thank you, Rodrigue . If the Prince and I are still in the east when the moon shines, we'd make sure to stay somewhere safe. We will return safely."

"Before you go Professor, I must inform you of something."

Rodrigue's lips tilted into a grin, “_such a fine young woman she is” _he thought. He tilted his head to the side, noticing that from afar Dimitri had stopped in his tracks, far enough to not hear the discussion but still close enough to see Byleth who stood between them.

"Those eyes you see in Dimitri, it's not all him. Those eyes...are the same eyes that appeared before me 9 years ago when he lost...everyone in the Duscur Tragedy."

Byleth's expression darken.

"I must ask of you...even if his exterior is more of a beast than human, please stay by his side and keep an eye on him. It took me so long for him to open up to me after the tragedy...so I must ask of you to do the same in my place."

"Rodrigue ...."

"Yes, Professor?" He asked, gazing at her, watching as Dimitri's eyes still stared at them.

"You should have more faith in me as a Professor. There was going to be no way in hell, that I'd leave Dimitri. Even if I have a blade to my throat, I will forever fight for him, to be by his side."

Rodrigue couldn't help but smile, his eyes sparkling at her response, "I guess that...I had nothing to worry about then."

Byleth nodded, agreeing with him, as she turned her back on him and made her way towards Dimitri.

Rodriuge watched on as the two walked side by side together, their steps in harmony.

_"Protect him with all your might Professor....our country needs a fine King like him to lead them out of this unforgivable war._"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s be honest Dimitri’s NG+ Hair is one of the most beautiful sights on this earth. Hope you liked this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Byleth and Dimitri sat their backs up against the abandoned building, taking a small and needed break.

They had fought off the first round along the east side, as the two had cuts and bruises on their bodies. Byleth's cape was ripped and Dimitri's black armour had deep scratches on it.

The two sat in silence, their ears on guard to any sudden noises. They had been fighting for hours, it was true that the number of enemies on the west side were more than the east, however it was still a mighty task for just the two of them.

Byleth's mint eyes glanced over him, studying how broad his shoulders were and how he hung his head down, staring at the ground.

Even though she had reunited with him for months now, she still was not over how manly and muscular had he grown. It really stunned her and she always let her eyes fall upon him.

Her eyes couldn't get enough of him.

"What is it?" He asked huskily, not lifting his gaze.

Her eyes blinked at him, looking away quickly she replied, "It's nothing."

Another long silence between the two. The wind was picking up.

"How long has it been since you last saw Rodrigue?" Byleth asked, breaking the tension.

Dimitri took a while to answer, this didn't bother the Professor though.

"It has been a long time." He finally, answered.

Her eyes soften, somehow, even all this time, his voice always found it's way to soothe her.

"Why do you ask?" Dimitri questioned.

"He is quite fond of you, isn't he?"

"Is he now?"

"He's worried about you. All the Blue Lions are worried about you."

"Can you really be calling them the Blue Lions still?"

Byleth looked up at the sky.

"They are...just fighting for what is right. Nothing more. The squad 'Blue Lions' died a long time ago. All they want is to end this war. Just as I do. All we share is the same goal, nothing more." Dimitri stated, his voice husky and dark.

"If your goal is to save you from yourself, then you're right. You're right about sharing the same goal as them."

Dimitri lifted his head to gaze at her, his blue eyes piercing.

"It is true that this war has been brutal and it is true that the others do want to end it. However nothing would make them happier than to have their king back. To have their friend back."

Byleth tilted her head, returning his gaze.

"If only you could see through my eyes. The Blue Lions never died, but instead the man you used to be, died. Or at least...the man who you were 5 years ago."

"What was I like, 5 years ago? Who was I?" Dimitri questioned, leering into her words.

Her eyes sparkled, Byleth's expression became dreamy, "A gentle boy who only gave it his all in every situation. Whether it was to cook, to fish or to sew, you gave it your all. A boy who cared for everyone's well being and a boy who was so polite that it was hard not to tease him. A boy who...gave me his heart...someone who was ever so precious to me."

Dimitri paused for a moment, his breathing became deeper and heavier.

"And who am I now?"

"My king."

His blue eyes fluttered.

Byleth rested her head back onto the wall, looking up once again at the sky that was appearing darker as time went by.

"The Blue Lions aren't dead. And I believe that the boy who I used to know is still in there somewhere. I believe that all of us wish for this war to end, but I know we are all praying harder for the return of the Old Dimitri. With him...we....I...know we can win this unforgivable war, with you by our side."

Dimitri sat there, his chest aching and he felt cold, hearing her words made him remember why she was a Professor in the first place.

To show him the right way.

To guide him.

However, was Dimitri strong enough to forgive himself and to fight off his haunting demons?

"However until then, we are all waiting for you. We'll stay with you no matter how long it takes, we'll be waiting on the other end for you to return to us."

The blonde man, raised his gaze, watching as Byleth stood up and turned to face him. His eyes stared at her, her plump lips smiling at him. Byleth held out her delicate hand and reached out to him.

_"I'll be waiting for you."_

Dimitri's heart skipped a beat, she was so bright before him that he could not take his eyes off her.

_"A Goddess..."_ He thought, hesitating to grab her hand.

However Byleth took a step forward and caught his hand, holding him as she lifted him up from off the ground.

Even though his armoured gloves protected him from splinters and metal rust, he could somehow feel the warmth from her hand. He gazed down at her, lost for words as she let go of his hand, and continued on, making her way further into the east.

Dimitri's eyes watched her. How long her hair had gotten over the years, how her body became more toned and alluring and how her aura drew him in.

His mighty hand sadly felt cold without her holding it.

~~~~~

Another enemy fell to their death as Dimitri effortlessly slayed them down. The wind was harshly cold, blowing wildly against the two who were battling against raging foes.

Byleth's hot breath was fog, escaping her lips as she glared at the assassins charging at her, snow delicately falling from the sky.

More and more the pure bed of snow on the ground was stained red with the blood of enemies.

Dimitri and Byleth, backs against each others, protecting one another as they kept on fighting, needing to survive.

Even though the wind was freezing, by having his back on her, it created a radiating heat, allowing Byleth to feel at ease. Along with the assassins and knights opposing them, they were also up against a group of archers who had remained hidden, waiting.

Time and time again, Byleth and Dimitri fought in sync, cutting down whoever stood in their way.

Dimitri watched in awe as his Professor's voice growled through the crowd, she looked ever so graceful whenever she killed and he loved it.

However, a knight who had the ability to use magic, managed to hurl a thunder strike at Dimitri, causing him to be thrown back, smashing onto the snow. He landed just on the edge of the cliff, the snow falling over the ledge.

Byleth grimaced, about to jump to his aid but she was then surrounded. Having to attack them one after the other, she found as though her time to reach Dimitri was running out.

She had observed his strengths and weaknesses over the time she has known him and she knew, that he was defenceless against magic users.

Dimitri coughed out blood onto the bright white snow and used his spear to hold himself up, glaring at the enemies who rushing to invade him. He roared like a beast, slashing at them with all his might.

The Professor, after murdering the ones who cornered her, darted her eyes over to Dimitri, noticing his spear was falling apart.

She began to leap over to him, suddenly spotting that the hidden archers, now revealed themselves. They all stood there, taking aim, arms pulled back and then letting go of the bow. Her chest trembled, she couldn't breath.

Her feet moved on their own, desperately, needing to get to him on time.

"DIMITRI!" She screamed, sprinting to his aid, just as his spear broke him half.

He was doomed.

The blonde man flinched, a bead of sweat sliding down his forehead. The arrows were flying, aiming towards him.

There were so many of them.

His eye closed, ready for the impact, ready to be pierced right, left and centre.

But there was nothing. No pain. Nothing.

Dimitri opened his eye, the colour of his face gone. Byleth crouched before him, blood trailing down her forehead and her lips. Her mint eyes, were glistening, her expression ever so soft. Arrows were pierced into her back, poking out of her like a porcupine with spikes.

She saved him.

She saved his life.

Her blood dripped onto his cheek, the wind around them batting against them violently, and yet somehow at the same time, the air was also deadly tense with the rushing waterfall underneath them.

His heart cried, the sight of his Professor before him, taking the hit for him, made him feel feelings he never thought he'd feel again. He had slayed and murdered so many people, the sight of blood had never ever bothered him.

And yet, having her blood staining his skin, made his mind lost, searching for how it all went wrong.

It was true that he said he didn't want her to die. And right now, he couldn't let her die.

He couldn't.

Now after all this time, he was afraid to lose her.

To lose her again.

_"My....king...."_ She huffed, weakly giving him a forced smile, _"My....king."_

He watched as she begun to fall forward, losing her balance and losing consciousness. Before he could catch her in his arms, the cliff started to collapse underneath them, with the help of the remainder of the enemy.

The knight hit them with another beam of lightning, causing the two to be thrown into the air.

Dimitri let out a groan, slamming into the snow once again. He however did pick himself up immediately, ignoring the pain as he needed to save Byleth, who had been thrown further into the air than him.

Dimitri hastily jumped up and yanked onto her hand before she fell. Byleth, unconsciously hung over the cliff with the blonde man holding onto her as firmly as he could.

His eyes rattled in fear, he hated this sharp ache in his chest. If Dimitri was still on his path of destruction, he could have let her go, to die.

If Byleth never came back, he would still be the hostile man he once was.

But over and over again Byleth managed to soften him, picking at him little by little. If it weren't for her, he would be dead by now.

Dimitri gazed down at Byleth hanging over the edge, his eyes darken, this sight was all a memory to him. How he remembered 5 years ago he had witnessed Byleth rushing in recklessly to protect Rhea, which resulted in falling to her 'death'.

That day he could not save her and all this time he had hated himself for it. Along with Byleth, he blamed himself for not being able to save anyone he had ever loved.

But right now, he knew, he could not let go.

He had to redeem himself.

_"Byleth..."_ He clenched his fist, his grip tightening around her slim wrist.

Just as he was about to pull her up, a sudden arrow came flying towards them. Dimitri's reflexes abruptly let go of her hand, the arrow just grazing his armour as it flew right past.

"BYLETH!" He howled, hastily diving off the cliff, he needed to reach her.

Dimitri couldn't let the event 5 years ago, repeat itself.

Along with his armour, Dimitri was incredibly more heavier than Byleth was.

Dimitri daringly wrapped his arms around her body, his hand behind her head as he held her as close as he could, that he actually had potential to break her.

Closing his eye, he waited for impact, refusing to let go of the mint haired Goddess.

Dimitri resurfaced from the waters as quickly as he could. His eyes were hazy, his mind frantic and the sound of the rushing waterfall made it hard to concentrate. All this time he had held onto Byleth for dear life.

He swam to the river bank with her limp body over his shoulder and lifted her up onto the snow.

The icy water dripped from their hair and their clothes as Byleth's body was colouring the white snow, red.

Dimitri cautiously placed her onto his lap, the arrows disappeared when they landed into the river.

His eyes glistened, looking at the Professor lying unconsciously before him, all bloodied and weak. Being able to see her unconscious, made him recall back to the time where she had fainted in front of him. Resulting in him carrying her back to the Academy.

He raised his hand that was on her back, staring at how blood stained his palm was. His heart ached, how weightless she felt in his hold. Dimitri was falling apart with this overwhelming rush of guilt.

_"Byleth..."_ His voice suddenly spoke, noticing how cold her skin was. She was trembling as snow continued to fall from the dark sky.

Dimitri un-clipped his blue cape, ringed as much water out as he could to wrap it around her body.

How adorable she appeared snuggled in his attire.

The mint haired woman fragily opened her eyes and gazed up at him, studying his expression. This was the first time in a long while since she had seen such a heartbroken look from Dimitri.

She wobbly reached out, wanting to touch his cheek,_ "Dimitri..."_ She whispered, needing to be heard.

The blonde man slid his fingers around her wrist as she grazed his cold cheek, _"Don't speak..."_

She watched as he carefully lifted her up in his arms, she winced at the agonising pain that pulsed through her back.

"Try and rest, I'll take care of you." He said.

"The rest of the enemies...they are..."

"The others can take care of them. I need you to rest, you're in no condition to continue fighting."

"Dimitri...I...I..."

_"I'm sorry." _He said gently, hugging her against his chest as he made his way through the forest, searching for the nearest town.

Byleth's eyes sparkled softly up at him, how warm she felt aganist his body and how safe she was with him there. Her breathing grew weaker, she felt as though her vision was becoming more hazy.

Seeing him hold her in his arms, gave her the pleasant memories of young Dimitri. The more she looked at him, the more Dimitri resembled his younger self.

This suddenly gave her a peace of mind. Byleth rested her head against his armoured chest and closed her eyes, not knowing how long it took for Dimitri to find help.

~~~~~~

Dimitri sat on a chair that was locked beside the bed where Byleth laid. Her top half was naked, wrapped with bandages. They were resting in a dark room, inside a small town inn.

A town he personally knew was safe as other fellow soldiers had rested here in the past.

Only the candle was lit on the bedside table and the curtains opened with the moon shining in. The snow covering the ledge of the glass.

He had arrived at the inn with urgency, begging the owner, Noah to take him and Byleth in, shouting in need for someone who could heal.

Dimitri's hawk eye watched as the owner's daughter healed Byleth but could only heal just a portion of her body as the wounds were quite deep.

When the daughter was undressing Byleth, she looked over at Dimitri and said, "Are you going to watch?"

Realising what she meant, the top of his ears went pink and he cleared his throat, "I'll leave the room."

The daughter named Ava, watched as he closed the door behind himself and then turned her attention back to Byleth, "_What a beautiful couple."_

Dimitri rested his back against the wall in the hallway, his arms crossed over his hard chest. He was lost in his thoughts, he honestly didn't want to leave Byleth's side, however it was the respectful thing for him to do, to not look at her naked body while she was resting.

"You, how is the young lady doing?"

The blond man tilted his head to the side to see the short, bald man with long grey beard strolling to him with his hands behind his back.

"Her wounds were deep, she'll need another round of treatment tomorrow morning."

"I see. It's best for you two to stay another few days then, you're lucky that I had this room free."

"Stay here for a few more days?" Dimitri repeated.

"Yes? How else would your wife be able to rest if you're travelling, mind you in cold and snowy conditions, back to where you came from?"

"She is not my wife."

Noah cocked his eyebrow at him, staring at the towering, muscular man, "Either way, it's best to stay here for a few more nights. For her sake. I've never seen anyone so...close to death before....not in a long time."

Dimitri studied the old man, his eyes becoming sharp, "She's a fighter, she's my...key to help end this war."

"....Hold on. What do you mean by that? What is your name?"

"My name? Dimitri. Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd."

Noah's eyes widened incredibly, shocked that he had the future king staying at his little family owned business.

"The future king of Faerghus...what on earth are you doing here in this little town?"

"I ask myself the same question. My...Professor was injured because of me. I need to do everything in my power to help her recover. I need her by my side for the final battle. I need her."

Noah's eyes sweeten at his words. He had heard rumours that the future king of Faerghus, had turned into a beast that would kill anyone. However the man he stood before now, was nothing of the sort.

"Ava and I will do everything to help then, I advise to stay here as long as you need to." Noah said, a soft smile on his face. He had noticed how Dimitri's expression soften every time he spoke of Byleth.

The blonde man glanced around the wooden inn, listening to the ruckus downstairs as the guests were drinking and cheering. Downstairs was a tavern, upstairs was an inn where guests could stay.

Dimitri noticed that the walls were rotting, the carpet was ripped and the floorboards were squeeky. Although it wasn't the worst place on earth to stay. It was just old.

"What is your name?" Dimitri questioned.

"It's Noah."

"Is it just you and your daughter here?"

"We have a couple of friends who work, however it is mostly my daughter and I running this place. Ever since her mother died, Ava was all I had. This Inn...was a gift I suppose. Being able to work with her, to bond...brings me this calming sense of joy. It makes me believe that you and I are the same, in a way."

"How so?"

Noah smiled at him, his eyes gentle, "The way you barged into my Tavern and the way you begged us to help save your...friend, it is evident that losing her would destroy the world around you. It would destroy the very reason you are living. I feel the same for my daughter, if I had lost her along with her mother, I don't think I'd want to live in such a world. It would be very lonely."

Dimitri listened on, his stare become more intense.

"I'll be waiting for this war to end. My daughter and I will be routing for you. Fight for your friend, fight along by her side to end this war. We all deserve to live in a world where we can finally be free. I'd die happy, knowing that you'd be able to restore our country...for sake of your friend and for my daughter. We're all counting on you."

The blonde man eyes fluttered taking in what he heard, before he could speak, they were interrupted by Ava exiting out of the room.

"Ah, Father what are you doing up here? You're supposed to be tending to the guests downstairs!" Ava whined, pushing onto her father's back, scurrying him off.

"But I was having a lovely chat to our future king. The guests can wait, they're just soppy drunks anyway! They won't do any harm."

Ava stopped in her tracks, quickly her eyes darted to Dimiri, then to Noah and back to king.

"Future king!?"

Dimitri blankly blinked at her.

"Wow, it is an honour to have the future king staying here! We'll make sure we'll tend to all your needs. Stay here as long as you need!" Ava said, her voice booming, "Please ignore everything that my father has said to you! He's always rambling on and on about unnecessary things!"

"It's no trouble. He was...talking about someone very dear to him. It was a pleasure to hear him share such a story."

Ava and Noah gazed in awe of him for a second before realising how long they gawked at him.

"Ah....! I'll be back in the morning to follow up with your wife's wounds." Ava said, a soft smile on her face.

"She is not my wife." Dimitri repeated for the second time that night.

"So he says." Noah chuckled, whispering to his daughter.

The navy haired girl couldn't hide her giggle, "I see. I see. Well, get some rest now. Don't hesitate to come downstairs if you are hungry or have any questions. Also if you can, check on her bandages every now and then."

Dimitri watched as Ava and Noah skipped through the hall and down the stairs, listening to the ruckus growing louder as the guests greeted the two in such a wild and joyous chant.

Now Dimitri was sitting on the chair beside Byleth's bed, watching her chest move up and down each time she breathed.

His eye never leaving hers.

He was wearing clothes that the inn provided. A white long sleeved shirt with dark tanned coloured pants. Witnessing her lay before him, made him recall back to the time where the roles were reversed.

That time back in the Academy, where Dimitri recklessly jumped to take Byleth's hit. He remembered how upset she was that he had done something so hasty to almost sacrifice himself. And now, he was in her position, this remorse he could not seem to shake off.

His eyes flinched, noticing Byleth opening her eyes.

They darted around the dark room, an unfamiliar environment made her anxious. She harshly sat up but instantly regretted it as her stitches ripped on her back.

"Ahh...!" Byleth grimaced, followed by Dimitri who threw his chair onto the floor and rushed to her.

"Don't move so suddenly. You're safe here." He said smoothly, his hand about reach her shoulder but he pulled back.

Byleth glanced up at him, taking in all of him and having a few moments to process what had happened.

She remembered now, she took the ray of arrows to save his life. The Professor looked down, she was only dressed in her shorts as her chest and arms were wrapped with bandages. Her long hair flowed down her shoulders and her cape and attire were with Ava, getting washed.

"Where am I...?" She asked softly.

"You're in an inn. We'll be resting here until you are better."

"What do you mean 'until I get better'? What about returning to the Monastery? We have to War at Gronder approaching and-"

"What about it? You're no use to me if you're injured."

Byleth turned her head to look at him, noticing that he realised how terrible that came across.

"I mean...it'll...be best if you got some rest...Your health is most important right now."

Even though Dimitri's walls had been falling piece by piece, he still had moments where the things he said, came out so wrong.

Her eyes glistened, he looked so radiant in the moonlight, "How are my wounds...."

"The owner's daughter was able to heal you. At least heal some of it. A lot of your injuries were deep, which means she'll need to heal you moments at a time."

"I see."

Dimitri noticed how Byleth's eyes glowed in the dark room. How he always found himself being charmed by her beauty even during a time like this.

"Are you going to scold me? Tell me that what I did was foolish?" The Professor suddenly asked, her voice shy.

"Scold you? Why would I do such a thing?"

Her eyes darted down, watching as Dimitri knelt down onto the carpet, looking up at her with his bright blue eye.

"You saved me...how would I end this war if I were dead? Although...having you throw your life away so carelessly for me...makes me see what kind of person you say you are."

"Person I am?" She repeated.

"Yes. The person you say you are...the one who will be my saviour. My....friend..."

Byleth stared at him, so badly she wanted to pat his head.

"Little by little...you make me believe your words. Someday...maybe...after this war, I can be called your friend...and be able to stand by your side." He struggled to speak.

Dimitri looked at Byleth once more before getting off his knees to fetch Byleth a glass of water, "However right now..."

She stared at his back.

_"I am not worthy enough to be called your friend."_

There it was again, just when Dimitri was showing signs of the old Dimitri, he does a 360 and is once again, a distant man.

Byleth listened to the running water, she glanced down at her bandaged arms and studied them. How tightly wrapped they were against her skin, her chest felt incredibly restricted.

As Dimitri placed the water glass the table, Byleth broke the silence, "Is that okay with you? For us to stay here?"

"The owner said it was fine." He replied bluntly.

Byleth shook her head, a frown appearing on her shiny lips, "No I mean, are YOU okay with it? I could stay here until I recover and you can return to the others-"

"No."

Byleth's jolted, gazing up at the muscular man who stood before her.

Dimitri glanced down at Byleth, how gorgeous she appeared sitting in bed, with the moon illuminating her shiny skin.

"I will stay here with you." He finally spoke, causing her to cutely blush.

Before she say anything, she flinched and yelled in agony at the sharp pain that coursed through her back. She clenched her shoulders, her head collapsing into the bed as she could feel her back becoming hot and itchy. A sweat bead foaming on her forehead.

Dimitri hated the sound of her cries, it pierced his ears and made his heart tremble anxiously.

"Byleth!" Dimitri called out, reaching over and studying at her back, his eyes widening at the sight of the blood seeping through the white bandages.

"It's okay....it's fine..." She breathed, tilting her head to the side.

"It is not fine. We need to change you straight away."

"Change me? My bandages?"

"Yes." Dimitri nodded, grabbing the pack of bandages on the bedside table, he stared at it, processing what he should do.

Byleth looked at him, her cheeks growing redder, "I can ask someone else to change it...it's okay."

"No. I'll do it."

"It's fine you don't have to force yourself." Byleth replied.

Dimitri grimaced, his eyes darkening. He seated himself on the bed, squeezing himself behind her and the back of the bed, "I'm not forcing myself."

_"He's going to see my body..." _Byleth bashfully thought, frowning at the sheer thought of it. First he saw her breast when she was getting attacked by Sylvain and now he was going to see her naked with cuts all over her, it was all not working out in her favour.

"Unless you are uncomfortable with me?" Dimitri's voice shaking her thoughts.

The Professor paused for a moment before giving in softly, sitting up slowly to have her back to him.

Dimitri began slowly, his rough fingers grazing on her soft skin as he unwrapped her. The pace he was going was enough to tease her, to leer into his touches.

She felt embarrassed for melting at his touch and yet she had no reason to pull away.

Her head tilted down, she watched as the bandaged unwrapped around her body, allowing her breasts to bounce out from its prison.

His bright blue eye following as her back was revealed to him. There was slashes all over her, the deep ones were more bloody from the arrows that pierced into her skin.

However even through that, her skin and body made his heart quiver, how soft it was on his graze and how he loved the way her back curved, bringing him in.

His eyes became sorrowful, he placed the dirty bandages on the floor and used a cloth to clean her wounds. As soon as he came into contact, she flinched at the stinging sensation.

"Sorry." He said quietly, dabbing on her back more softly than he did before.

Byleth could feel cheeks growing hotter and hotter, her mind was a mess.

She was in pain from her injuries yet all her mind kept on reminding that it was Dimitri who was aiding her, who was touching her, who sat behind her as she was completely bare to him.

After tending to her wounds, Dimitri silently grabbed the set of bandages and wrapped her body up, however he did a messy job as he accidentally left her nipples out.

"Dimitri...you missed a spot..." She mentioned softly.

"Hm?"

He poked his head over her shoulder, not expecting to see her hard nipples to be shown right before him. His ears went bright red as he averted his gaze, "I see..."

Dimitri should have known he wasn't going to re wrap her perfectly, especially after doing it blindly.

"Do you mind...standing up to face me?" He asked.

Byleth's eyes fluttered, instead of opposing, she slid her toned legs off the bed and stood up, her back still facing him. Dimitri followed behind her, how tall he was compared to her, he truly towered over Byleth.

He would be lying if he didn't feel any sort of anxiety and that his heart was close enough to exploding.

The young Dimitri would be gushing over Byleth, but this older, and mature Dimitri had this aura of darkness around him. His eyes watched as she gradually turned around, exposing her grown body to him.

How her breasts were perky and voluptuous, how thick her hips were and the way her sides dipped into an hourglass shape. All of it was familiar to Dimitri, but being able to see her, all of her once again, made his cheeks go red and he found himself letting out a defeated sigh.

This was overwhelming for him.

Dimitri found himself to be staring, he couldn't rip his gaze off from her, he was under a spell until he heard her call out to him.

_"Dimitri?"_

He snapped out of his thoughts, glancing at her face and noticing how pink her cheeks had gotten and how bashful she appeared before him.

Whenever she showed this vulnerable look to him, it made his knees weak, how badly he craved to embrace her, to hug her against his cold body.

The Blonde man said nothing, he took a step a step forward and closed the distance between them.

His strong arms slid out behind her, spinning the bandages around her body and tightly enclosing them onto her skin.

Every time he would come around, he'd place his hand on her hip, allowing him to pull onto the wrapping to tighten her chest.

Each hand he laid on her, made her back arch and her body shiver. Every time she felt his touch on her, she yearned more of him.

Byleth rested her hands on his biceps, balancing herself as she was feeling dizzy and exhausted, having him touching her wasn't any help to ease her mind either.

To her surprise, she noticed him leaning in, arching his back to get closer to her, she felt his body tensing.

She lifted her gaze up, his eye shot right through her. She breathed deeply, taking a step closer, her chest just grazing his.

"You'll be able to wrap it tighter, if I am closer to you." Byleth whispered.

Dimitri stayed close to her for a moment, taking in all of the Goddess before him. Her scent was intoxicating and her beauty left him stunned.

Performing a proper job this time, Dimitri was able to cover her around her chest without any gaps, even being able to cover her hard nipples, that seemed to poke from the white wrapping.

"It's cold." Byleth defended, avoiding his piercing eyes.

He cleared his throat, moving away as he finished the last of the wrapping, "Better?"

The Professor nodded, taking a step forward but tripping over slightly as she felt weak throughout her entire body. Dimitri caught her in his toned arms, holding her up as he guided her to the bed, "You need to rest."

Byleth obeyed as she lethargically got into the bed, laying the back of her head onto the pillow. All she could hear was the ticking of the clock in the room and the wind blowing viciously outside. It was going to be a cold night.

She leaned her head to the side, watching as Dimitri made his way over to the little fireplace and lit a flame.

His body glowing from the heat that came from the fire, "We'll take it easy tomorrow. Make sure we rest as much as we can before the War at Gronder. I need you to be at your best."

Her eyes never left him as he stood up, how broad his shoulders were when he stretched them. His footsteps were heavy on the floorboards as he stepped to the door, "If you need me, I'll be downstairs."

"Where...where are you going?" Byleth asked, her voice fragile.

"Downstairs."

"You're not going to sleep?"

"I'll rest in another room. You shouldn't be worried about me when you got yourself to take care of."

"But..." Her voice sounded needy, she wasn't ready for him to leave her sight.

"Save your energy, Professor."

"It's Byleth."

Dimitri looked over his shoulder, taking a glimpse at the mint haired woman in bed, how adorable she was tucked in underneath the warmth of the thick blanket. She sat up, her eyes glowing at him.

"You called me Byleth before. My name is Byleth."

The blonde man paused for a moment, his eye brows furrowed as he turned his gaze to the door once again, "Goodnight."

He reached for the door knob but before he could, he was stopped abruptly. Byleth leapt out of bed and hurled herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind and burying her face into his back, "Wait!"

Dimitri grimaced, his heart began to ache once again, "What is it?"

"Don't go."

"Don't you need to sleep? Isn't it reasonable for I to leave the room?"

Byleth tightened her grip on him, taking in his lovely musky scent, "We can share the bed."

"What do you mean?" He asked, his tone, blunt.

"I will sleep better...if you're here with me." She mumbled bashfully, her cheeks uncomfortably hot. She felt as though she was pushing him too far however she was truly exhausted to care, she wanted to be selfish.

"Is that what you want?" He questioned, dropping his hand to his side.

His body twitched, feeling her dainty hand slide down onto his wrist, she held on, looking down onto the floorboards, "Yes."

Dimitri's eyes fluttered.

"Yes it is." She repeated.

The two lay nervously in bed together. All of this was too familiar with the two, again, reminding them of 5 years ago. Byleth laid on her side, facing Dimitri as he had his back to her.

She had no idea if he was asleep yet, she listened to his heavy and slow breathing and kept her eyes on the back of his neck. Now that his hair was tied up, she was able to see his skin.

Her eyes sweeten, the nape of his neck made her want to get closer to him. However she controlled herself, knowing he'd probably scold her if she did such a thing.

Byleth sighed softly, suddenly shivers flowing down her spine. She shuffled down into the bed, hiding into the blanket as she rested her forehead on his back.

_"You're so warm."_ She whispered, closing her eyes, she was comfortable, and felt fuzzy allowing herself to be so close to him.

Dimitri's eyes weakened, just having the weight of her head on his back, made him uneasy.

"Is it okay...if I stay like this?" She asked, yawning within the sentence.

"Yes." He replied, listening to her breathing becoming slower and more steady.

Byleth fell asleep within seconds, however Dimitri couldn't.

He couldn't sleep a wink all night.

~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Byleth was attended to by Ava, who was more than happy to aid her so early in the morning.

The others back at the Academy had also received word that the future king and their Professor was safe and sound.

"Were you able to rest well?" Ava asked politely, hovering her hands over Byleth's back.

Dimitri gawked at the two, resting his back against the wall, not realising his stare made Ava intimidated. If she messed up, he would end up killing her.

"Yes, thank you. Thank you and your father for allowing us to stay here on such short notice." Said Byleth in her delicate voice.

"It's nothing at all. We'll be delighted if you two could stay for a couple more days, just to make sure you're 100% healed. Have you and the king decided if you will be with us furthermore?"

Dimitri nodded, "If it's no trouble."

"Oh! It's no trouble at all!" Ava grinned, slowly beginning to take off Byleth's bandages.

Dimitri's ears burned red, he quickly turned his head away, attention to out the window.

Byleth noticed this, darting her eyes to the top of his blushing ears.

Her eyes smiled, _"Is he shying away?"_ Byleth thought.

"Ava, is there anything Dimitri and I could do to help you and your father? We'd like to return the favour, for your accommodation and services."

"You're asking to help? But you should be in bed resting." Ava advised.

"She's right." Dimitri added, eavesdropping.

"That is true, however I don't want to be left in bed, not exercising my body. It wouldn't be good for me to stay indoors, day in and day out. I'd love to help you with any chores if you would allow it."

Ava's lips grinned sweetly, thinking, "What a delightful girl."

"Well, I was supposed to go into town today to pick up barrels of beer, vegetables for the kitchen, decor for the rooms in the inns...and a lot of other things too." The navy haired girl shared.

Byleth looked at Ava's golden eyes with a eyebrow twitch, "Don't take offence to this, however how were you going to take all of that back to the inn?"

She laughed, taking in her concern, "I normally take a couple of trips. It's usually dark by the time I finish."

"It's settled then, Dimitri and I will go into town. It's the least we can do."

"Thank you, I really appreciate the kind gesture. I'll make Noah cook dinner tonight for all your help. He's a great chef compared to me." Ava giggled, finished replacing Byleth's bandages with new ones.

Byleth and Dimitri set out, wearing outing clothes that would fit the king in the lost and found. He wore a white shirt with a long black coat, black pants and boots.

The Professor borrowed Ava's clothes, dressed in a black boots and enclosed in a long slim fitting light grey coat, with a white furry hood. Her long mint green hair was tied into a high messy bun while Dimitri's was tied up, thanks to Byleth's help.

Dimitri glanced down at the Professor, reading the list she held in front of her. How gorgeous her long lashes fluttered, how rosy pink her cheeks were from the cold and the way she walked along side Dimitri, made him feel as though he was in a winter fairy tail.

"Is it alright...for you to go out in your condition?" Dimitri asked her, his voice husky.

"As long as I don't do any heavy lifting, I will manage."

Byleth's eyes explored the town, how old the houses and buildings were while the snow covered roof tops and the ground with a thick layer of bright white snow. It was such a lovely sight.

"You're used to the cold, aren't you Dimitri?"

"I prefer it."

"I remember how much you dreaded summer, how you always found it difficult to concentrate during class no matter how hard you tried."

"Are you saying I was a bad student?" He asked bluntly.

"No, not at all. You were always top of the class."

"I see."

Byleth paused for a moment, allowing herself to appreciate her time alone with Dimitri, being able to not have to think about the war for at least a little while.

"You know something that I've noticed Dimitri?"

"What is it?" He asked, observing how every man that walked past the two, would always have their eyes on Byleth, in awe of her radiance.

"You've been conversing more, day by day."

"Am I now?" He replied.

"You hardly spoke to me when we reunited. I had forgotten what kind of voice you had."

He tilted his head to gaze down at her.

"I always told myself to be patient...when it came to you. But now...that you're opening up more and letting me in, a part of me wants to dive right through."

Dimtiri watched as her eyes sparkled.

"It's hard not to be selfish when it involves you. I can admit that you're my weak spot."

Dimitri stopped in the snow, watching gently as Byleth turned around to face him. How fascinating that every time he laid eyes on her, his heart trembled with anticipation.

"It's hard to explain it but...you have a lovely voice, hearing you speak makes me feel...very blessed." Byleth spoke, her pink lips smiling at him smoothly.

The blonde man's eye widen, he took a step forward, ready to reach out and grab onto her hand.

Wanting to lace his fingers with hers and to hug her, so many instances where he wanted to embrace her but he always stopped himself. Till this day, he still doesn't know if he was allowed to. If he can bring himself to do such an action.

And yet now, in this moment, he wanted her.

The young Dimitri had resurfaced for a split second.

Before he could reach her, Byleth spun around and continued walking, not knowing she missed an opportunity that caused Dimitri's incredible heartache.

Staring at her back, he recalled last night when Noah and Ava kept mistaking Byleth as his wife. He glanced down at his palm, the old hand that wouldn't think twice about holding her hand or cupping her cheek to kiss her.

_"My....wife?" _He thought, his mind cloudy.

_"Dimitri?"_

He looked up. Whenever she spoke, just his name, it made him immediately focus all his might on her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, waiting for him. An illuminating Goddess stood before the blonde man.

Dimitri paused for a moment before shaking his head, catching up to Byleth so he could at least, walk by her side.

While ticking off items as they picked them up, one by one, every one of the merchants were surprised to see Byleth and Dimitri instead of Ava.

"Did Ava send you two? You two don't look as though you're from around here?" An old lady asked, she was selling jewellery whose stall was next to another that sold handmade blankets and sheets.

"You two stick out like a sore thumb!" The other man in the neighbouring stall chuckled.

Byleth elegantly laughed along with them, her eyes shining, "Do we really? Being in such a small town like this, every resident must know one another yes?"

"Oh for sure, we know everyone from inside and out. Ava and Noah's business is the only inn in town!" The Old lady explained.

"My my, seeing you two...it makes me remember how nice it is to be young again. Such a beautiful married couple!" The man sighed.

"Sorry, we're not married." Byleth said, causing Dimitri to stand tense beside her.

The man and the old lady glanced at each other, first glaring at Dimitri then back to Byleth and then again to the blonde man.

They cornered him, yelling, "Why haven't you put a ring on her yet?!" and "She's going to escape from you if you don't do anything!" and of course, "She's a beauty, how have you not married her as soon as you met her!"

Byleth watched as the two spun around Dimitri, interrogating the poor lord as his head was getting dizzy.

The mint haired woman couldn't but laugh at the sight.

The two explored the small town, Dimitri would constantly gaze over at Byleth, noticing how kind she was when speaking to the locals. How dazzling she appeared when they praised her beauty. It made him feel soft, being able to be allowed to stand by her side.

Just being able to run errands with her, made his mind forget about the demons that explored his head, made him forget that there was a darkness inside him.

Wherever he was with Byleth actually, he found himself seeing the light that she seemed to shine so brightly at him.

Byleth and Dimitri later on stumbled upon in the square, a makeshift stage where performers were show casing musicals and performances.

The blonde man glimpsed over his shoulder, seeing that Byleth had stopped and watched the stage from afar. He travelled back to her and asked huskily,

"Do you want to watch?"

"Oh...? Sorry, I got distracted." Byleth pouted, her eyes still gazing at the stage.

_"Adorable..." _He thought, she looked so lovely in her long grey coat.

"Shall we rest for the meanwhile? We only have one more stop after this one." Dimitri asked.

"Do you mind?" Byleth questioned, slightly surprised he would offer them to watch.

"I don't mind." Dimitri replied, his gaze turning to the stage as a dancing dragon was prancing on the wooden stage, "As long as you want to?"

Byleth nodded kindly and they made their way through the crowded audience. They were able to squeeze in through the middle.

Dimitri's dark eyes studied the magical colours that exploded on stage, how wonderful the singing and acting was and they were able to draw in the audience with each performance.

It was nice this town was able to still see the bright side during this war.

The blonde man tilted his head to the side, Byleth's mint eyes were beaming at the act, trying so hard to ignore the cold wind that made her shiver inside her coat.

Dimitri suddenly moved on his own, lifting the back of her hood and raising it above, planting it on her head.

She turned to him, eyes slightly wide.

"It'll keep you warm." He stated.

She swear she could see a glimmer in his eye.

Before she could say anything, there was a push and shove as more members of the audience were trying to reach the front of the stage, dying to get a closer look at the performers.

Byleth, being short compared to Dimitri, was getting tangled in the web of people.

The muscular man grabbed harshly onto her arm, pulling her into his body, "Stay close to me." He still didn't know how to control his strength.

Instantly blushing, she placed her hand onto his chest and looked up, taking in how serious his expression was.

"Can I?" She suddenly asked, her tone ever so sweet.

Dimitri was stunned, his words became stuck in his throat. He only returned a shy nod, his ears growing red.

Byleth took a chance by linking her arms with his, leaning into Dimitri as she immediately felt a warmth flow right through her body as soon as she grabbed hold of him, "Is this okay?"

Again, he could only make out a nod as he avoided her gaze, forcing himself to lock his attention to the stage. It was almost impossible though, as all he could think about was how much he cherished her from when he first laid eyes on her.

At dusk, the two arrived back with all the listed items, Byleth carried all the smaller items while Dimitri effortlessly carried the barrels of beer, he was ridiculously strong, after all.

Ava and Noah had dinner with the two in the tavern. Dimitri studied with his intense gaze as Noah and Ava shared countless of stories about their lives while Byleth listened on with such a delightful expression. This somehow made Dimitri feel at ease.

That night, Byleth and Dimitri were left alone in their bedroom after Ava had done the night healing session. The fire place was lit and the curtains left opened to allow the moon shine it's gorgeous rays into the room.

Byleth convinced Dimitri once again to sleep with her that night. This time however, instead of facing his back to her, Dimitri and Byleth were both lying on their sides, facing each other.

The next day, Byleth accompanied Ava to a sewing class held in town while Dimitri helped Noah to rebuild the Inn's front door sign. When it was bed time, Byleth didn't need to ask Dimitri to sleep with her, actually he was the first one into bed.

They faced each other, side on side.

The night after that, they met in bed. They faced each other when Byleth bravely slid her hand into his. To her surprise, he laced his fingers with hers and they fell asleep, holding hands.

It was now, their last night at the Inn as Byleth will be fully recovered with a last healing session in the morning. Afterwards they will set on the journey, back to Garreg Monastery.

Dimitri was laying on his side, wearing a long sleeved black shirt with navy pants while Byleth was dressed in a long white nightgown.

Byleth's mint eyes glowed in the night, her hands laid out before her, feeling empty. She couldn't help but stare at him, how gorgeous he appeared when he was sleepy.

Lately he had been getting quite a good night's sleep, and yet his dark under ears still remained. There was just something inside him that held him back that couldn't let his mind rest at ease.

"Thank you." Byleth spoke.

His eye fluttered, his attention now to her.

"For what?" He asked in a deep voice.

"For taking care of me." Byleth's voice sounded fragile.

He paused for a moment, ".....Ava and Noah have been taking care of you. No need to thank me."

"No...I mean...thank you for taking care of me, for all these years."

Dimitri's heart thumped harder.

"I...I never really apologised." Byleth said.

"Apologise for what?"

"For abandoning you. For not being there for you."

Dimitri's breathing grew heavier.

"You were all alone and I wasn't there for to give you my hand. I cannot be more sorry Dimitri." Her voice, trembling.

_"Byleth."_

Her eyes jolted, watching as he lifted his gaze to met her warm eyes.

"I watched helplessly when you fell....I watched when you risked your life for Rhea. I feel as though the way I fight mimics what you did five years ago. The way you recklessly rushed into a fight to save another, while as I...rush to kill. Along with the demons in my head...who beg me to kill for them, to avenge them, there's another demon lingering. A demon who is somehow bright and stands out from all the others. How do you do it?"

Byleth listened.

"How do you manage to get into my head? To pull me out of the never ending hole I dug myself into to? I don't understand. I don't understand why you're still here by my side. After all that I have done, after all the horrible things I have said to you...how can you remain to be by my side?"

Byleth was quiet for a moment, the awful silence made Dimitri's heart suffer. He gazed into her eyes, he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

She took a deep breath, her cheeks growing into a warm pink, "You're the only one I have left."

He yearned for her.

"After Jeralt passed away, you gave me your hand and saved me. Protected me. Without you, I am nothing. You are my everything, Dimitri. You're the only one I have left. I can't see myself anywhere but by your side. So if you let me...please will you allow me stand next to you? I want to be your world."

When Byleth said this, she slid her hand into his, letting her fingers intertwine with his, her mint eyes piercing into his, "I want to be your everything."

"My everything?"

Byleth grimaced, her voice shaky as she looked down, still holding his hand. She awaited his answer.

"You're..." He struggled, she could tell he was searching for the right words to say.

The Professor made herself vulnerable, for all these years now, she grew to learn how to express herself through her words.

Even though it wasn't easy for her, when she spoke about them to Dimitri, she felt more and more confident that her feelings will come through to him.

"You're my..."

This time however, Dimitri was the one struggling with his words. Whereas the young Dimitri would be flustered but at the same time was capable to portray his emotions.

Byleth watched as the handsome man sighed deeply, not being able to lock his eye with her.

"Important. You're important to me." He finally let out with a huff.

Her eyes dazzled, witnessing his cheeks were suddenly blushing and his expression, so shy. Her body ached, her cheeks flushing into a deep red.

She felt an urge in her body wanting to move on her own. When she saw him blush at her, it threw flashbacks of her and young Dimitri.

The one who would constantly smile at her and reach out to her.

How lovely he used to be.

Wanting more of him, she slightly sat up, moving towards him, "_Dimitri...."_

Before he could react, Byleth leaned in and her lips met his.

This made his heart stop. How incredibly soft her lips were, how smooth and luscious they felt on his. He felt as though he could melt right before her.

When Byleth pulled away, he gazed at her, taking in how much more beautiful she had gotten over the years.

Dimitri was weak, his mind suddenly became blank, not being able to figure out what the right and wrong was anymore.

Can he really allow himself to give into his desires, to be able to allow his lips reach hers once again?

Dimitri found his hand moving, sliding his fingers into her light green hair, she rested into his palm, her lovely eyes glistening.

Byleth moved along with his tug, as they locked lips once again, this time a longer kiss.

Dimitri's breathing grew heavier as he felt Byleth slide her chest onto him, suddenly straddling his hips as she sat on him.

He gazed up at her, her hands planted on his hard chest and her long hair flowed down her slim shoulders.

The way she was looking down at him, he knew she wanted more and yet he wasn't fighting back. Byleth watched nervously as Dimitri lifted his arms out, grabbing the end of her soft hair.

_"So....beautiful."_ He whispered, his blue eye trembling.

Byleth gave him a gentle sigh, melting at how gorgeous he appeared underneath her. She rested her hand on the side of his head and laid her body weight on him, kissing him once again, this time however, more deeper and intimate.

_"Byleth...."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might take a little longer to publish the next chapter, I’ve been occupied with my obsession of BEASTARS! Is anyone else reading the manga or watching the anime? If not I definitely recommend to start it ASAP! 
> 
> Also I just brought Dragon Quest and Godeater 3 on switch which is gonna be a major distraction as well! 
> 
> But fear not, I won’t keep you waiting for too long! <3 I just need a tiny little break ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting for this Chapter! I hope you enjoy as it is soon coming to an end :(

With the crackling of the firewood and the whistling of the wind outside, along with Byleth and Dimitri's heavy panting was all that was heard inside the dim lit room.

Dimitri had the back of his hand behind her head, pushing her deeper into him as their lips locked intensely under the moonlight.

Having him becoming more greedy within the second made Byleth moan between kisses, her body growing hot and steamy.

She could feel his rising bulge just underneath her, grinding against her womanhood that grew wetter by the second.

Deep down, Byleth felt guilty for kissing him in the first place, knowing this wasn't the time and place since the thought of war was still lingering at the back of their minds.

However, whenever it came to Dimitri, she grew vulnerable and desperate, wanting to be touched and embraced was all she could think about.

All she wanted to do for him was to relieve him, to ease his troubles as Dimitri was her king. She was prepared to do anything for him.

"W-wait...." He whispered, pulling away from her lips to land his eyes on her.

Byleth gazed at him with her big longing eyes.

"Can...can we take it slow?" Dimitri spoke, lost for breath.

The Professor paused for a moment, before blushing deeper, realising she had jumped on him without even thinking, "Sorry...of course..."

The muscular man sat up, appearing flustered, his mind lost.

"How...how would we take it slow?" He asked, realising he had no answer to his request.

Byleth's eyes soften at his expression, "Here, allow me."

She knew he wasn't ready to completely give himself to her, and neither was she. She didn't want their first time having sex to be during the war.

Byleth knew however they couldn't fight their hidden urges anymore. They needed to act upon it some way or another.

Dimitri watched as Byleth turned around, her back to him as she rested against his chest. She could instantly feel his heart beat pounding on her back.

"Give me your hand." She ordered politely, resting between his legs.

The exposure of the nape of her neck made him want to kiss her there.

He watched delicately as Byleth slid both her small hands into Dimitri's, studying how much larger they were compared to hers.

"You're shaking." She stated, noticing that his body, tensing at her touch. His palms for rough and dry compared to hers being smooth and soft.

_"I'm nervous too_." Byleth breathed, holding onto his hands tighter, "_You make me so nervous."_

Being able to hear those words from her, didn't make this evening any easier for Dimitri.

He suddenly buried his forehead into the small of her shoulder, wrapping his long arms over her body, pulling Byleth into his warmth.

The Professor rested her back against him, patting his soft hair while she could feel his hot breath on her skin.

Byleth nuzzled her nose on his cheek, her eyes beaming at how soft he looked, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Dimitri hesitantly returned one back, watching her reaction as she shyly turned away. The blonde man eyed as she grabbed onto the end of her nightgown and pulled it over her head. Revealing her erect nipples and lacy black underwear.

Byleth's mind was thinking all sorts of situations, she wanted so badly to be touched by him and yet she wasn't sure if he was quite there yet. 

Or at least she knew that in some instances, he wouldn't act on his own knowing that Dimitri thought he wasn't worthy enough to touch her and was afraid to get close to her again.

Byleth wanted to believe that if she could guide him, to show that she would always allow him to come to her, that one day, he wouldn't even think to hesitate.

She grazed her hands onto his forearms and guided him towards her way. His breathing grew hoarse as his palm managed to grasp how soft her legs were.

"Is this okay?" Dimitri questioned softly.

"It's always okay, because it's you." Byleth kindly replied, sliding his hands up her legs and then onto her thighs.

He gulped, how creamy her hips felt that it instantly made him want to open her up.

Dimitri noticed that his demons were hovering above him, scratching at his back as they echoed through his head about his revenge.

Constantly reminding him how the war was going to continue to linger onto him until he himself, could end it.

Dimitri however, knew all along that every time he was with Byleth, the demons seemed quieter, meaning even though they were roaring at him, he could not listen.

When he was with Byleth, her presence was able to drown them out for him, all his focus was always on his Professor. On Byleth.

Maybe she was his saviour after all.

Dimitri knew that this time tonight, he refused to listen to them.

He needed to be with Byleth.

He was ready to give in to her.

The blonde man heard the precious moan that escaped from Byleth's lips when his hands landed on her breasts.

He noticed her grip on him grew weak as he finally took control. Squeezing her breasts in his palms as she arched her back in front of him, his bulge pressed up against her back side.

He forgot how grand the feeling was whenever Byleth oozed at his touch, how he made her feel this intense shot of desire whenever he touched her.

Her moans only egged him on, he wanted to dive further in, needing to hear her scream his name.

Dimitri slithered one of his hands onto her stomach as he pinched her nipple, causing her to whimper as she threw her head back into his shoulder.

"Ahhh....Dimitri...." Her cheeks burned red as her sight became fuzzy. It's been so long since he had touched her in this way, she never wanted it to end. Byleth could feel her wetness trail down her thigh, she needed him so terribly.

The blonde man hungrily bit onto the nape of her neck, leaving teeth marks on her as his tongue circled around her skin, making her painfully shiver at him. 

Lifting a hand up to cover her mouth, her moans were getting embarrassingly too vocal as she closed her eyes and he massaged her breast, moving in circular motions.

Dimitri could feel his cock growing harder and harder, twitching and aching to be grabbed by her. To have her lips wrap around his manhood and her tongue lick his head. 

His eye glanced down her naked body, studying at how her legs were slightly spread out, inviting him.

Byleth let out another loud gasp when she felt his hand move from her stomach down to her vagina. Sliding into her underwear.

"Is this what you want?" Dimitri asked huskily, his finger sliding briefly grazing back and forth on her wet folds. Every time he'd reach up, just sliding past her clit, made her whine at his teasing.

"Y-yes...." She let out, bashful that she was already soaking wet for him.

His hands were in sync with one another, having his finger drift against her while having his other groping her plump breast. Her body arched into him, falling apart at his advances as she was losing her mind.

She tilted her head to the side, his eye immediately locked with hers as Byleth leaned in and kissed him. He was taken back for a moment before easing into it.

Their lips met so wonderfully as he searched for her. Noticing her opening her mouth wider, he slid his tongue in, causing her to melt once again. Having his hot tongue dancing around hers made her body grew more desperate.

While Byleth was lost in their embrace, the blonde man removed his hand from her breast and planted it underneath her thigh, bringing it up high. She jolted in shock, realising he plunged one finger into her wet heat.

"Dimitri...!" She called out, instantly met with her body shuddering as he pushed his index finger fast into her. How tight her walls were around him as he found himself moaning at the sight.

How beautiful Byleth was when she lost her elegant composure.

This was the first time she has had anything inside her pussy before. Sure back in the past, Dimitri had played with her clit and ate her out but never once before had she had his finger inside her. 

Byleth actually never had anything inside her, even when she masturbated, she was too modest to finger herself, she was too afraid.

Having this manly beast finger her from behind, having this utter control over her made her even wetter.

She wanted Dimitri to destroy her.

"Louder..." Dimitri commanded, fastening his pace as his nails were digging into her thigh. He wanted her moans to drown out the demons' voiced completely.

"Ahh....ahah...people will hear..." Whimpering Byleth as she felt her hips buckling.

"I don't care. All I want to hear is you. Just you." He breathed, biting her ear lobe causing her to flinch in pleasure.

Noticing her body tensing, Dimitri moved further, removing her underwear. His middle finger hovering before Byleth's entry, asking for her permission. She breathed heavily, her body burning hot, "I...I can take it..."

She watched anxiously as he pulled out his index finger, realising how her body had covered him, his finger was glistening with her juices.

Dimitri could feel her tense, having slowly pushed both fingers in together. First she was extremely restrictive, having struggling with him stretching her walls.

The blonde man thoughtfully kissed her cheek, making her feel soft as he finally dove his fingers deep into her. Along with her hot moans, he pushed his fingers into her slowly, too slowly. He didn't want to rip her.

"Faster..." She whispered under her breath, noticing he grabbed her thigh, harder.

"Hmm? Say that again?" He teased.

"You heard me..." Byleth mumbled, her eyes weak.

His fingers were incredibly hot, pushing deeper into her, making her body shiver at every push and thrust.

"Say it." Dimitri suddenly ordered.

Byleth shyed away, avoiding his eyes. He however caught her attention by whispering into her ear.

"Byleth...."

She sighed at his harsh tone that surprisingly turned her on even more, "Faster....please..."

The blonde man followed through, his fingers sliding in and out of her faster and faster. He adored the way her body twitched at every plunge he dove his fingers into her and how her breasts bounced every time he yanked her closer into his muscular body.

Byleth bit her lip, instantly noticing that his fingers were pumping into the right spot, each time he slid in, she could feel herself reaching her limit.

Once her body adjusted to his fingers, she melted and ached at every thrust, how in this instant she wanted him to replace his fingers with his hard cock.

Thinking about his cock inside of her made her mind dribble and lustful, how she spiralled out of control when it came to Dimitri.

"I'm....I'm going to come." Byleth moaned, breathing heavily as she threw her head back when Dimitri followed through with his pace. His long fingers moving in and out of her, how hot she felt around him.

He was also lost for air as he pumped faster and more desperate, awaiting for her to scream what he wanted to hear.

She squirmed in front of him as her hips buckled, her womanhood tensing, squeezing his fingers so tightly as she reached her limit.

"Dimitri....!" She moaned beautifully, climaxing with all her might as she oozed into his arms, attempting to recover.

She can't believe he made her came. If someone told Byleth that Dimitri and her would be intimate when they first reunited, she'd wouldn't hesitate to call them out on their lie. 

However now, as she lay in his arms, all hot and sweaty, she felt safe.

Byleth watched when he lift his fingers up, studying how wet and shiny they were from her juices. Her eyes fluttering at the sight of him licking his fingers, wanting to taste her.

The mint haired woman sighed thirstily as she turned around, her hands onto his lap as she moved closer, sticking her tongue out as she licked his fingers. 

He could feel the excitement run through him when his tongue met hers. He moved his hand of the way, welcoming her to kiss him.

Byleth could feel her body being drawn into him once again as she wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him dearly.

Dimitri moaned between kisses, moving his hands onto her hips as he grabbed her harshly, he felt as though he could lose himself with her kisses.

He let out a huff, her hand had found itself over his pants, caressing her raging bulge that stuck out of his pants, wanting to escape.

She loved that she had this way over him, how she could make him rock hard just by her touch. It made her more confident, allowing her to give into her desires.

Byleth hungrily tugged on the edge of his shirt, pulling it over his head as she trailed her lips down his neck and onto his chest. Dimitri watched intensely as Byleth's gorgeous lips kissed lower and lower. Each kiss made his body tense and twitch, how she loved to tease him. To make him squirm under her control.

Suddenly the fire place went out, the flames having difficulty finding the wood that had dropped to the base of the fireplace.

Dimitri politely moved Byleth to the side, making his way to the fireplace to relight the flames. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable, not wanting her to freeze since she was naked compared to him. He crouched down, grabbing the metal pole to move the wood in order for it to catch on fire.

Byleth studied his bare, muscular back. How many scars tainted his beautiful skin? The Professor moved silently, planting her feet onto the cold floor boards.

She sneaked up behind him, just as he stood up and turned around.

He was taken back at first, seeing how strong she stood before him, naked. Byleth looked incredible with the moon shining its rays on her through the glass window. Dimitri towered over her, at first it was intimidating however within a few seconds, Byleth grew soft towards him. She took a step forward, her warm hand on his hard chest. She lifted her head up, staring into his gaze.

The two were silent, their presence was just enough.

Byleth reached out, cupping her hand onto his cheek. His expression became gentle at her touch that he grabbed onto her wrist and kissed her knuckles, causing her to blush deeper.

"Dimitri...."

His eye pierced through her.

"You're so lovely...." She finished, her voice so sweet.

Dimitri's heart thumped harder in his chest. He arched his back to reach her as he pressed his lips against hers. He could never get sick of the sensation of kissing her. Byleth tilted her head, allowing him to deepen the kiss as his body rested into her.

It felt so right.

The Professor gasped for air, holding her balance by placing her hands onto his shoulders. When she lifted her head, Dimitri licked her cheek, his hot tongue sending shivers down her spine.

Her moans were music to his ears as he slithered his tongue onto her neck, making her throw her head back, as he kept her close by having his hands firmly on her back. Her knees felt weak, her breathing heavy and hoarse as she engulfed her arms around his neck, moaning into his ear.

Dimitri's expression darken as he suddenly grabbed onto her ass and lifted her up in his arms, her legs straddling him and wrapped around his waist.

Byleth let out a yelp when Dimitri slammed her against the wall, his lips locked on her neck, wanting to leave marks all over her naked body.

"Dimitri...!" She sexily let out, her womanhood growing wetter once again as he grinded his bulge between her legs.

He put her feet down, deepening the kiss as his forehead was pressed against hers. His tongue explored her mouth, wanting to feel every inch of her.

Byleth sighed as she pulled her lips away from him, her eyes leering into him. He saw something daring in her eyes, noticing that she expression grew hungry.

She spun him around, pushing him aganist the wall as she planted kisses on his chest while fumbling with his pants, to loosen them.

Dimitri's breathing hitched, anticipating what she was about to do next. His cock twitched, wanting Byleth as soon as possible. His eye watched her like a hawk as Byleth suddenly got onto her knees, below him.

Dimitr's cock tensed again.

Byleth's cheeks were glowing pink while her lips appeared plump and luscious. She tugged onto the hem of his pants, pulling them down slightly to reach the strap of his briefs.

When she reached his underwear, she noticed a wet patch on the fabric where his precum soaked it. He let out a handsome sigh when Byleth moved up and opened her mouth, licking the fabric where the wet patch was. Knowing that's where his head was.

Byleth looked amazing on her knees for him, there was something about the position that really made his cock hard.

All this time he had witnessed how powerful his Professor was, however right now when she appeared vulnerable and ready to take him all in, Dimitri wanted to fuck her right then and there.

His breathing grew heavy as Byleth teasingly licked his penis from his underwear. How warm her tongue felt, soaking the fabric as she swirled her tongue on the tip of his head, driving him insane.

_"Stop that._" He hissed, his cheeks growing hot.

Byleth's eyes smiled, enjoying his flustered expression that he clearly couldn't hide. She grabbed onto the hem of his briefs and pulled them down, finally freeing the beast. Her eyes fluttered, witnessing how heavy and big he had gotten over the years compared what she saw in the past.

She studied the veins on his large shaft, how there was a bead of precum on his head and how it twitched from her gaze.

Byleth moved forward, planting gentle kissed on his stomach. Slowly kissing down to his v line and down to his inner thigh. Each kiss made his heart thump harder in his chest. The blonde man jolted when Byleth suddenly licked his balls.

He couldn't contain his moans as much as he wanted to. She lustfully trailed her hot, wet tongue on his sack, then rising up onto his shaft and over his head.

All Byleth wanted to do was to make her king feel good. To relieve him after all he has been through with her absence. She wanted to help him, Byleth knew she was greedy, wanting to have him all to herself.

A part of her felt selfish enough to use that as an excuse. However she was too lost in her own thoughts to ignore what was right and wrong. All she wanted to see, was Dimitri dying at her touch.

"Ahhhh....Fuck..." He groaned as she finally laced her tongue around his cock, taking the top half of him into her mouth. She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear as she sucked on his manhood, feeling the veins on her tongue as she licked him up and down. She bopped her head onto him, making sure not to graze her teeth on his sensitive skin.

Dimitri couldn't pull his gaze away, how she struggled to take him all in and yet was trying so hard to please him. Byleth used her hand and wrapped it around the base of his cock, twisting her hand along with her mouth as she would slither her tongue around his shaft.

His mind became cloudy and hazy, how amazing her mouth felt on his cock. Using her other hand, she gently played with his balls, causing his back to arch and his moans escaping from his lips. 

His cheeks and ears grew more red, as Byleth pumped her mouth onto him roughly, her tongue causing him to lose control.

Byleth moved her hand onto his hip, moving up as she opened her mouth wider, attempting to take him all in.

Her eyes winced when his head reached the back of her throat. They became watery as she continued on, soon adjusting to his size as she fasten her pace on him.

"Fuck Byleth..." He groaned, his hand on the back of her head.

The Professor pulled her lips away, breathlessly she gazed up at him, swirling her tongue around his sensitive head. Her big eyes, piercing through him. 

She didn't avoid his gaze as she continued to lick his shaft, her tongue wet and creating all these lovely sensations for him.

Byleth sucked on the tip of his head, causing his eyebrow to twitch and for him to become more weak in his knees.

"So....beautiful." He thought, grazing the back of his hand on her hot forehead.

"Dimitri...I love your moans..." She whispered, kissing the head of his cock.

He let out a trembling sigh, watching as she flicked her tongue on his head, causing it to pulse in pleasure.

"I want to hear more..." Byleth breathed, once again, taking him all in.

"Byleth...."

Dimitri threw his head back against the wall as Byleth pumped her head up and down his cock, her lips becoming wet from her saliva. Byleth let out soft moans between bops as her jaw was tightening around his cock.

Enclosing him in her mouth.

The blonde man suddenly tangled his fingers in her hair, wrapping it into a bunch as he looked down at her, his eye glistening. He was asking permission with his gaze. Byleth paused for a moment with his cock in her mouth, she re-positioned herself.

Moving her hand onto his hip and straightening her back. Her mint eyes smiled at him, showing him that she was ready.

"Make love...to my mouth." She whispered, mouth full.

Something snapped inside of Dimitri, something so intense and so greedy that he felt as though he could have came right that second.

He yanked onto the back of her head as he hips buckled, thrusting against her mouth, taking all of him in. Byleth's eyes watered even more, a forced tear sliding down her hot cheek as his cock was constantly hitting the back of her throat.

Dimitri's moans and groans made her gaze up at him, wanting to remember this sight for many years to come.

It was such a delightful sight.

The blonde man did not hold back as he pumped his cock into her, her tongue sliding up and down his shaft as he tugged harder onto her hair. 

Byleth clenched onto his hip as she listened to him, swearing under his breath along with her name. Byleth suddenly moved her head along with his thrusting, in sync with him instantly.

"Oh....Byleth...!" He trembled, his body melting right before her as he could feel himself coming so close.

Byleth grabbed hold of him, refusing to let go as she noticed him slightly pulling back. With her yank, he knew she didn't want him to come onto her chest like how he had done in the past.

Remembering that Byleth had told him that she wanted to taste him, made him break his limit. His vision went dark for a moment as he let all his seed out into her mouth.

Watching him came before her, made her body yearn for him and her eyes oozed at the wonderful sight.

Byleth jolted, surprised that his semen would be so warm. She swallowed every last drop of him as she pulled away, catching her breath.

Dimitri crouched down to meet her, gazing into her eyes and noticing how lovely she appeared before him. He suddenly gave her a smile, a smile that she had not seen in years.

Her cheeks went bright red, completely in awe of the handsome king. Before she could react, Dimitri effortlessly whisked her away in his strong arms and laid her onto the bed, pulling the blanket over the two.

Byleth's body ached, wanting to see his smile again. However it was only for a second that he showed her. She rested the back of her head onto the fluffy pillow as she tilted her head towards him, studying him. Dimitri slid his arm behind her head, pulling her closer into him.

"You're so warm." He whispered, closing his eye as he laid with her, allowing himself to be vulnerable and soft to her for this one night.

The Professor watched until he fell asleep, wanting to take in all of him before the morning came and it was a new day. She knew they won't be close just as they were in that moment, not until the war is completely over.

She grazed her hand onto his soft cheek, resting her head into the nook of his chest. Lacing her fingers with his, she laid into him.

"I love you..." She sighed so gently before she closed her eyes, falling asleep within seconds.

Dimitri however, was not asleep as Byleth thought he was. He opened his eye, gazing at her beauty. His heart fluttered terribly when he heard those words come from her lips.

The next morning the two set off, Ava and Noah waving them off and reminding them to come visit once the war is over. They were once again, back into their usual attire, both dressed in mighty capes and armour.

Dimitri was silent, said nothing as he walked mightily beside Byleth through the snow.

That morning, the weather was forgiving as the wind was non existent.

Dimitri could not leave her mind. Last night, they both lost themselves to their desires. However now, the reality of war hit them once again as Dimitri dragged his feet through the white snow.

Byleth felt cold, knowing that she'd miss him being close to her. That night didn't last long enough, she missed it already. Given the opportunity to hold Dimitri in her arms and then being taken away, made her body ache, ache for him.

Just as she thought she'd never see Dimitri's soft side again, he snapped the Professor out of her thoughts.

Dimitri shifted closer to her, draping his cape over her slim shoulder, "To keep you warm."

It took her a moment to realise what he was doing. She let out a relieved smile as she hid into his cape, walking side by side with him. Perhaps even if it were the little things like these, she was able to hold onto these moments until after the war. Until all of Dimitri came back to her.

***********

It was after the War at Gronder, the death of Rodrigue fell heavily on everyone's shoulders as it rained continuously, the sky remained dark and cold.

No one had seen Dimitri, all besides Byleth when they spoke outside that one time, in the stables late at night. He wanted to go to storm through Enbarr, by himself. She stopped him in his tracks, only to be faced with his hatred and hostility.

"Get out of my way." He snarled, his voice booming through her. How much more terrifying he appeared before his Professor.

She listened to his words, how he finally explained to her that all he was here for at the Academy was to seek revenge. All this time. How the more he spoke to her, how his voice began to break, to tremble and crumble within seconds.

"Live for what you believe in." Byleth spoke, her mint haired glowing in the dark, shining brightly at him as she held out her hand.

He stared at it, his blue eye piercing, remaining musky.

In the end, he hesitantly grabbed onto her hand, noticing how truly warm she felt when they stood in the rain.

The other blue lion members watched from the distance, when Byleth walked Dimitri back from the stables. 

He held his head down as she guided him to his dorm, holding onto his hand. They knew that Dimitri would be in safe hands, of their Professor.

The mint haired woman closed the door behind them, she silently un-clipped his drenched cape and laid it over the chair. Dimitri stood in silence, tired as he watched her undress him. The way she unbuckled his armour so gently and with precision she took all his wet clothes off.

Even though she was covered in bandages and cuts from the previous battle, she didn't let that weaken her. Whenever it came to Dimitri, she gave it her all.

Byleth dressed him into something warm as she made him sit on the edge of the bed, placing a heavy blue quilt over his broad shoulders.

Dimitri sat there quietly as Byleth handed him tea and sat down beside him. He stared down, the smell of Chamomile made his expression soft.

"Is this still your favourite?" Byleth asked, her voice waking him up.

Dimitri took a long sip, instantly the warmth of the tea tickled down his throat and warmed his shivering body, "It's lovely."

"Good." Her eyes smiled, taking a sip out of her own cup.

Dimitri's heart felt heavy, his gaze husky. He took a glimpse over at Byleth's side profile. Everything about her always stood out to him. Even when back in the past he thought she was a demon haunting him.

For the past 5 years, he was left abandoned, left fighting for his life. 

He fought for the dead, allowing them to control everything he did, controlling and moulding him into this beast that only lived to kill. Dimitri never thought he had anyone else to understand him, anyone to save him.

Until Byleth showed her face again.

Until she approached him in the tower where Byleth found him.

Thinking back, he couldn't help but throw his horrible nature at her, clouded by his demons and the darkness that blinded him. However, time after time again Byleth reached out, providing him a bright light that somehow showed him the way.

He had no idea where he was going, but if it were Byleth guiding him, he wouldn't hesitate to walk with her. When he was with Byleth, he always felt safe.

And now within time, he accepted her.

He was slowly waking up. He was told to live for what he believed in. Right now he could only think about the one reason why he should live. Dimitri gazed at Byleth once again, he couldn't tear his eye away from her.

After finishing the tea, Byleth guided him to lay down, placing his head onto her lap, his cheek to her thigh as she pulled the quilt over to cover him. Her lap provided his head with heat as if he were sitting in front of a fire place.

The two said nothing as she delicately ran her fingers through his smooth blonde hair, her eyes lovingly glancing down at him.

Dimitri had lost Rodrigue. To Dimitri, he was another addition to the demons that lived to haunt him. Constantly, he reminded himself that his Professor was a ghost.

Once before, she was only there to haunt him, to distract him from his one true goal. However now, he came to realise that she was going to be his saviour.

Actually, Byleth was already his saviour. Always has been, from the first day they had met. If he could take the way he treated her and what he said to her away, he could. Although this was him and the man was finally waking, to the realisation that Byleth was who he believed in.

And now before him was the beautiful Professor who seemed to defy all his accusations without breaking a sweat. She sat there on the bed, every so elegantly and composed.

She had been so patient with him, waiting for him. She fought for him, protected him and cherished him.

How did he deserve such a wonderful Goddess in his life?

For once, he was ready to believe those words, "Live for what you believe in."

Byleth's eyes fluttered, noticing that Dimitri turning onto his back. He tilted his head up, raising his gaze to look at her up side down.

"I believe in you..." His voice spoke, trembling.

If Byleth had a heart, it would be aching. She watched as he parted his smooth lips once again.

"I live..."

She gazed into his eyes, he was having difficult portraying what he wanted to say.

"For you..."

The mint haired beauty's eyes instantly melted at his words. Her eyes watered so suddenly, she felt incredibly overwhelmed. 

She had no idea how to comprehend these feelings. When he finally spoke to her, reaching for her, she felt so happy. She couldn't believe how far he had gotten.

From the moment when she first met him, compared to now, the change was drastic and yet wonderful. She knew when he grabbed her hand back at the stables that he was ready.

But now being able to hear the words come out of his mouth, and the way he expressed them, made her so happy.

She felt as though she couldn't breathe.

Dimitri's eye widen when he felt the Professor's tears land on his cheek.

"Byleth..."

He lifted his arm and grazed his finger to wipe her tears away, his heart broke. He didn't know if they were happy or sad tears.

Byleth sighed, cupping his head with her hands as she arched her back and pressed her forehead on his, "I will live for you too. Always."

She stayed there on his forehead for a moment before sitting up. She quickly wiped her tears away, embarrassed that she let herself cry so suddenly.

"Always?" He repeated her words.

Returning her hand onto his head, she gave him a sweet nod, smiling delightfully at him.

"Always."

Hearing those words repeat itself, made his heart flutter uncontrollably. Whenever he was in her presence, he was home. Finally, he was able to see that as reality.

Once Byleth had gathered herself, they both listened to the pitter patter of rain that tapped against the glass window.

She patted his head gently, while running her fingers through his hair. She kept him warm by tugging the blanket to cover his shoulders, noticing this his eye were becoming musky.

Byleth parted her lips, closing her eyes as she sang him a lovely lulu-by that was music to his ears. Something about her singing made him melt in her lap as Dimitri within seconds, fell asleep.

After a few nights, the members of the Blue Lions noticed that their lord had become more approachable. It was with Rodriuge's death that made Dimitri finally awaken. Made him realise that he could not continue to go down the path he was trapped on.

With the disappearance of his dark circles and how he actually contributed in conversations with the others, it was as if the old Dimitri was back. Not completely, but some traits of him for sure.

It was sunset now, Dimitri hadn't seen Byleth all day. He found his feet moving on their own, in search for his Professor. Now that he thought of it, it was a often occurrence to him that he'd find himself looking for her.

As if he was a lost puppy looking for his owner.

The cold air made his cheeks flush and his body slightly shiver every time the breeze hit him. Dimitri stopped by the Greenhouse, gazing at all the blue peonies that were planted in the ground. He crouched down, his manly fingers grazing the petals of the gorgeous flowers.

It hadn't been brought to Byleth's attention that Dimitri had been looking after these, for goodness knows how long. The only active members who'd go into the Greenhouse these days were only Dimitri and Dedue.

When Dedue caught Dimitri in the Greenhouse the lord had hissed at him, demanding not to tell anyone, especially the Professor.

After checking up on the flowers, Dimitri closed the glass doors behind him and gazed over to the pier. He somehow knew that's where Byleth would be.

"Byleth..." His voice called out for her, watching as she was seated by the end of the pier, staring out into the pond where the sunset created a gorgeous golden orange glow over the water.

For a second his words were caught in his throat. How he was taken back by the memory of the past. When she had just lost Jeralt and he had watched her sit by the pond all by herself. He never approached her that time.

How she used to have this turquoise coloured hair that reminded him of a mermaid's and yet now, with her before him, with this bright mint hair and her hair flowing down her shoulders like a Goddess, there was never a time where he thought that she wasn't beautiful.

He took a gulp and took a mighty step forward, this was the man he was now, tackling his nerves and wanting to become a better man.

"Byleth."

Her eyes fluttered, hearing his voice perked her ears up. Lifting her chin, she gazed up at him, her eyes seemed distant. She was lost in thought.

"Dimitri?"

"....May I watch the sunset with you?"

She paused for a second before returning her gaze back to the pond, "You may."

The pier's floor board creaked as he sat down beside her, the two were silent for a long while until Dimitri broke the silence.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"How can you tell?" She asked.

"I learnt by looking into your eyes. You don't show many expressions hence I learnt by studying your eyes. Is something the matter?"

She was quiet for a moment before sighing heavily, "I feel as though I need to apologise."

"Apologise? Again? For what?"

"It is true that I did apologise for disappearing, for abandoning you when you needed me most. Everyone did, everyone apologised to you for not being there for you when you needed us. However...."

Her eyes grew darker along with his.

"However, I've been giving it some thought. I'm...I'm sorry for asking for old Dimitri back."

Dimitri turned his attention to her, wanting to look into her eyes to figure out why she was saying such a thing now.

"If I am to be honest, I've been thinking about the past for a long time now. Whenever I dived further into it, it became more clearer to me that you have been showing signs of who you truly were, back in the Academy. Back when things were a simpler time. I had looked past those signs countless of times, it shocks me that I did such a thing, as your Professor. I didn't realise it. Dimitri from now on, I will only look at you for who you are now. Because deep down, your past self was you. All you."

The sunset shade grew into almost a crimson glow over the pond where the two sat.

Dimitri could actually feel his heart aching, how she managed to make him fall for her all over again.

"There's no such thing as the old Dimitri or the new Dimitri. Or even the Boar or the Beast. All that I see is just you, whoever you are, I will forever accept you. I want to continue to accept who you truly are. So please, I hope you can see that my apology is from the bottom of my heart. I'm sorry I hadn't realised sooner and that I had said some...horrible things to you when we first reunited."

"Byleth...I'm the one who should be apologising. You never needed to say sorry in the first place. But I guess that...we both said some things to each other that we regret."

The mint haired Professor gazed at him, noticing that he suddenly slid over his cape and draped it over her, allowing her to be shielded by the cold and silent breeze.

"In reality, I do need you, there was never a time where I didn't. You're no longer the ghost or demon that live to haunt me. And of course...I would never wish for your death. I am ashamed that I had said such things to you. It is true that the young Dimitri may have been more kind, more gentle and chivalrous. On the other hand, you're right. All of those traits and the traits I have now, they are all me. This is who I am. I am the young yet older Dimitri. I am all of him and he is all of me. I am thankful that...you are still able to care for someone like me." Dimitri said heavily as his shoulder just briefly touched hers.

He paused for a moment, gathering himself after revealing so much to her. And yet, whenever he spoke to her, he felt as though Byleth was able to make his mind feel at ease. Byleth's eyes soften, cocking her head to one side as she begun studying his facial features.

How handsome he appeared before her, how the sunset glow made his skin seem radiant. How long his blonde hair had gotten over the years and how his facial bone structure was more defined and chi-sled.

"The same Dimitri...right before me."She thought, finding herself leaning forward, wanting to reach his lips.

"You never changed." She whispered, her eyes piercing through his.

His eye fluttered at her sudden movement, however he soon soften his gaze as he relaxed his shoulders and leaned forward as well, mimicking her actions.

Byleth, noticing what she was doing, went red in the cheeks and quickly swung her head away, embarrassed at how forward she was being, "I need to behave."

The lord couldn't help but smirk as he suddenly cupped his hand over hers, squeezing it gently.

"So cute" He thought, gazing at her with his sparkly eye.

The Professor bashfully turned to him once more, before quickly giving him a peck on the cheek as they watched the sunset together by the pier. 

It was lovely being in each other's company. There was no one else they rather be with than one another.

Even though the war was looming over them, they both knew that they hope to be standing side by side together, by the end of it. 

However in this setting right now, with the silence of the wind and the water flowing through the pond and the gorgeous sunset over looking them, it was utter serenity.

A moment both will cherish for many years to come.

*****

After reclaiming the capital, the Blue Lions set to train for the final battle, the Clash at the Imperial Capital.

When Dimitri stood on the balcony, being welcomed by the people of Fhiardiad who cheered wildly for him, it caused Dimitri to shed tears of joy. Which made Byleth tear up as well.

During the time of preparation and training, the Blue Lions had all their faith in Dimitri and Byleth. They knew that with their guidance and with them leading the Blue Lions into the battle, there was a high chance they will defeat Edelgard and thus the war will end.

All they wanted was for the war to end.

"Professor! There you are, we've been looking all over for you!" Ashe beamed when he poked his head through the window of the Blue Lions' den.

She glanced up from her desk where she had been concentrating and analysing battle tactics for the upcoming final battle.

"Ashe? What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice delicate and soft.

Ashe was followed in by Annette and Mercedes who were beaming with excitement.

"We figured that this would be a good time have some 'freedom' before the battle at the Imperial Capital. Anna worked with one of the blacksmiths and made these! She wanted us to test these out." Mercedes stated, holding out a pair of hard boots that had blades strapped to the bottom of the soles.

"Yes yes, can we test them out please! Anna said that if these work out well, in the future many of the towns people will be able to experience ice skating with the proper equipment." Annette added.

"We thought we could go to that lake you took us to many years ago. Do you recall the lake where you took us when we needed to learn how to ride horses?" Ashe chimed in.

Byleth studied the ice bladed shoes held out before her, her eyes suddenly glistening she was curious, she never had been ice skating before in her life.

"Has the lake been frozen over?" Byleth asked.

"Yes it will be safe to ice skate. Plus if any spies ambush us then we can count it as training!" Said Annette.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Mercedes sighed.

"So what do you think Professor? You've been working nonstop for months now, you deserve a rest and to spend time with us. It's been a while since we've all done something like this all together. We miss you." Ashe said charmingly.

Byleth tilted her head to the side, taking in all the pros and cons that could come with this situation. However she stood up and nodded, shining them a soft smile which meant she was completely on board.

The Blue Lion members dressed themselves in winter coats while setting the equipment on their horses.

The mint haired Professor had her hair tied up into a high ponytail while she was wearing a white coat with a grey fluffy scarf enclosed around her neck.

Sylvain would ride with Mercedes, Felix with Annette, Dedue with Ashe and Ingrid with Flayn who begged to tag along on their adventure.

Byleth glanced over her shoulder to find Dimitri approaching them while wearing a navy coat with a black winter hat to keep his head warm.

"Handsome..." she thought when he made it to her side.

"How you managed to convince me to tag along, is beyond me." The blonde man said huskily.

"Ashe, Annette and Mercedes wouldn't let you hear the end of it if you didn't come." Byleth replied.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Sylvain said, sneaking up behind them as he suddenly placed his arm over Byleth's shoulder, pulling her into his body.

"If you will complain the entire time don't come. I'm sure Professor will have fun with me as her skating partner." Sylvain teased, causing Dimitri to glare at him.

"Now now, Sylvain you shouldn't tease your future king like that." Byleth said, pinching onto the top of his ear.

"Ow ow ow...okay okay fine. I'm just kidding. Dimitri you should come with us, I'll race you across the lake."

"Are you trying to get the Lord injured with your reckless behaviour?" Felix added, over hearing the conversation.

"Me? Reckless? Nothing of the sort. I just know how to have fun." Sylvain growled back, causing tension in the air.

"Are you implying that I don't know how to have fun you scum?!" Felix snapped back.

Annette sighed as the two butted heads together, almost collapsing into a wrestle.

Byleth couldn't help but smile gently, remembering how this is exactly what they were like back in the Academy. With Sylvain and Felix always yelling at each other, with Ingrid ignoring the situation completely, with Dedue and Ashe trying to calm the two down while Mercedes and Annette would be discussing among themselves about what sweets they were going to snack on after dinner.

Dimitri caught Byleth's smile, this caused his heart to flutter in many ways.

She glanced at him with her bright mint eyes and asked, "Will you be joining us?"

The lord paused for a moment before nodding softly, "I will."

Along with that, Dimitri and Byleth shared a horse as she sat behind him, with her hands reluctantly on her lap, she wanted to hold him around the waist but couldn't bring herself to.

When they arrived at the frozen lake, they tied their horses to the trees and most of the members lept to the lake, eager to try out the skates that Anna made for them.

Every student wanted to skate with Byleth, however they then realised how much of a hazard she was. She couldn't get a grip on her feet and fell countless of times.

"Wow and I thought the Professor was good at everything." Dedue laughed when he caught Byleth in his arms as she slipped once again.

"This is more tricky than it I thought it was." She admitted, attempting to stand up once again.

She watched as the others had no trouble in skating across the frozen lake. Even Flayn who was first struggling but got the hang of it within minutes.

Dimitri couldn't help but watch her from the distance, he found it adorable at how determined she was at getting it right.

Later on, as the sky grew darker, the Blue Lion members were ready to call it a day.

"Are you coming Professor?" Dedue asked when he got on his horse along with Ashe.

Byleth stood on the icy grass by the lake with a glimmer of hope in her eyes, "I'm going to stay for a bit longer. You all go on ahead."

"It's going to get colder by the hour, are you sure you want to stay back?" Flayn asked.

"I'll be okay."

"Do you wish for us to stay back with you a little while longer?" Ingrid asked.

"It's okay."

"Does the Professor really aspire to be good at everything?" Sylvain laughed.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Byleth asked, tone hasty.

Dimitri looked at Byleth, noticing that she realised how stern she sounded.

"Ah...I mean that...in the future, after the war I want to be able to skate with all of you. It's embarrassing for you all to try and pick me up every time I fall. I want to continue to work hard so I can skate with you all." Byleth admitted, her cheeks flushing and her expression ever so shy.

Dimitri, along with the others gazed at her in awe, how beautiful she appeared when she spoke her true intentions.

"I'll stay with you." Dimitri stated, retying his horse back to the tree.

The Professor blankly looked at him, confused as to why he would stay back, "You need rest, you should head back with the others."

"No need...I want to stay." He said softly, embarrassed that the others were intently listening in.

The girls gawked at him, loving at how adorable he was when he confessed those words to Byleth.

"Okay, we'll leave you two it then!" Mercedes and Annette sang.

"Maybe we should all stay then...." Sylvain mentioned but was only met with a nudge on the arm from Ingrid and said, "Nope, we'll all leave. Let the two love birds be alone." She added.

"Make sure you two come back safely." Dedue said with a handsome smile as the others, along with him rode off into the forest.

Byleth and Dimitri were silent for a moment, with only the sound of the freezing wind echoing through the air.

The blonde man took the first step forward, The Professor watched quietly as Dimitri landed on the frozen lake and held out his hand to her, "Come."

She hesitated for a moment, not because she was nervous but because of all the others reason that flowed through her mind. She was nervous, being alone with him and sometimes she couldn't believe that how much he has grown over the duration of this war.

How every day he grew to open up to her and to put his trust in her.

He adored how he would approach to speak to her, to look for her. It lovely how she finally felt as though he truly needed her and wanted Byleth in his life.

Byleth cutely placed her hand in his grip and stepped down, at first wobbly at the touch of the slippery glass but gained control as Dimitri effortlessly held onto her.

She wasn't able to skate with him before as she kept falling and was surrounded by the other Blue Lion members. They didn't realise it however it was true that the Blue Lions did tend to cock block Dimitri and Byleth from time to time.

"Come with me, slowly." He aided, his hoarse voice sending shivers down her spin. Her cheeks grew more rosy as she skated along with him as though it was like she was taking her steps for the very first time.

Dimitri gazed at her gorgeously, how he admired how determined she was to get ice skating down pat. He found it even more charming that she wanted to perfect skating only for the sake of the others.

All she wanted was to skate with everyone in the future, how pure her intentions were.

"Am I holding onto you comfortably? Not too tight?" He asked, tilting his head down to study her.

Byleth glanced up and bashfully looked away from his beautiful face, "It's fine, you're not hurting me."

The blonde man continued to hold onto Byleth as she tried to mimic his movements. The two enjoyed each other's company even though they were outside in the cold.

It didn't matter though, whenever Dimitri laid eyes on Byleth, he immediately found himself feeling hot and steamy.

After a while, Dimitri guided Byleth back to the edge of the lake, letting her rest as he slide across the ice and into the middle of the solid lake.

"Try and skate towards me, I believe you're ready on your own." Dimitri said.

"Do you mean that? All I did was hold onto you the entire time." Byleth replied.

"Just image yourself holding onto me, find your centre of balance and skate to me. I'm the goal."

"You're the goal? You think yourself as a prize?" Byleth asked, her lips curling into a smile.

"I see you as my prize. Don't you think the same?"

Byleth was taken back, she was always surprised when Dimitri would abruptly flirt with her. She gave him a soft nod before beginning to slowly make her away towards the future King.

She stumbled a few times however was able to gather herself and fix her balance. She needed to reach him, he was waiting for her and she didn't want him to wait any longer. 

She slide her toned legs back and forth, slowly but elegantly she skated towards the awaiting lord.

However, she slipped up and landed flat on her face.

"Byleth!" Dimitri called out, about to run to her aid but was forced to stop by The Professor.

"Don't move!"

Byleth lifted herself up, revealing the red mark on her forehead, "Stay there, I'll do it all again until I get it right."

He watched intensely as Byleth took baby skates back to the start. Time and time again he watched as she would come towards him however would never be able to reach him.

How many bruises and marks she would get all over her body and yet she didn't give up. She refused to.

"You're going to not be able to walk if you continue on like this." Dimitri said, guilty that she was doing all of this in order to reach him.

"I'm fine, just stay there. I can do this...just wait for me," She ordered, walking back to the start once more.

Watching her as she tried over and over again, such a strong minded person she was.

The most powerful woman he had ever known, actually.

Instead of telling her that she was going to keep hurting herself, he stretched his arms out and called out, "I'll be waiting here for you."

Byleth smirked at him, nodding in confidence as she skated once again, this time with longer and stronger strides. Dimitri's eye widen, finally Byleth was inches away from him.

She smelt wonderful and how he suddenly yearned for the heat of her body on him.

The Professor's arms flew out as she grabbed onto Dimitri's arms, falling into his body as she lost balance, "Dimitri!"

Dimitri's large body engulfed her as he wrapped his arms around her neck, smiling at her so suddenly, "You made it."

Byleth's eyes sparkled at him, "About time."

The future King couldn't help but blush at how radiant she was up close to him. 

He reached out and politely fixed her scarf, tightening it around her neck. She watched as he placed a strand on her hair behind her ear and slid his hand into hers.

Dimitri yanked her forward, this position was all too familiar.

"Are we going to dance?" Byleth asked, having her hand on his chest and his on her hip.

"Would you like to?" He questioned, his voice dark. He was beautiful underneath the dusk sky.

"Yes. I would like to." Byleth said softly as Dimitri guided her around the lake. How safe she felt in his grip as they danced around. Dimitri, being stronger was able to hold her up as if she weighed nothing. Having them dance together privately, reminded them of when Dimitri got the courage to finally ask her to dance at the courtyard.

The two stared into each others eyes as they spun along the ice, this time Byleth never avoided his gaze, she wanted to take in his beauty for as long as she could.

History repeated itself when Dimitri yanked her closer to the point where her chest was pressed onto his, "You like being this close to me, don't you?" He teased, causing Byleth to pout at him.

"It's not just me who favours it." She replied, tightening her grip on him. To his surprise, Byleth suddenly spun him around and dipped him down to the ground.

To his surprise she had no difficulty in holding him up as he glanced up at her.

"Byleth?!"

"Am I stronger than you remember? My king." She said huskily, her hand firmly on his back as she picked him up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "My king..."

Every time she says those words, Dimitri wanted them to be true. He wanted to be king, to rightfully be king. It also made something in his body twitch whenever those words escaped her luscious lips.

Maybe he had a small kink about it all.

"You're the strongest person I know." Dimitri whispered, arching his back to reach down to her. He rested his forehead against hers while placing his hands around her slim waist.

"Am I now? You're just trying to flatter me are you not?" Byleth laughed, she was joyful that she was able to talk to Dimitri so casually when it was just the two of them.

"All I speak is the truth, do you not believe me?"

"Hmmm...hard to believe you when you got a face like that."

Dimitr cocked an eyebrow in amusement, "A face like mine? What are you trying to say?"

"A handsome face like yours...it's hard to believe everything you say. You're too good to be true." She smiled, glancing up at him.

"Oh? Are you comparing me to Sylvain?"

"No no...not at all. It's just that...when you say such nice things it's hard to believe that it's happening in the first place." Byleth confessed.

"Like a dream? You and I?" Dimitri asked, his nose grazing against hers.

"A nice dream...and I hope for it to never end. Do you?" Byleth asked, her eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

Dimitri paused for a moment, he couldn't control himself. He leaned forward and caught her lips.

Byleth was stunned as Dimitri pulled back from the sudden kiss.

It was true they knew they should wait for any romance till the war ended, however the two always found themselves weak when in each others arms. Maybe a kiss here and there privately, would be allowed. They made that rule up themselves.

Byleth's eyes soften as she rested into Dimitri and kissed him back. His breathing grew heavy as he pressed into her back, trapping her into him as he deepen the kiss within seconds.

Byleth harshly grabbed onto him, noticing that he was picking her up in his arms.

She placed her hand onto the nape of his neck and pulled away, ready to say, "Let's stop before we lose ourselves."

However when she locked eyes with him, she felt instantly hypnotised and was lost in his stare. Byleth kissed him, sliding her tongue inside as hers dance along side his. A desperate moan escaped from her lips as the two passionately locked lips under the moonlight.

After a while, the two grew out of breath, they paused for a moment, both soon remembered that this was not the time and place to continue their embrace. Without having to verbally say it, Byleth and Dimitri both knew that the reward after war will come when they can finally be together as one.

Dimitri sat himself underneath the tree where their horse was parked at. Byleth took off her bladed boots and approached Dimitri quietly. He held out his hand, allowing her to grab it as he pulled her down towards him. She sat between his legs and rested her back on his muscular chest.

"Comfortable?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her body, keeping her warm.

"Yes. Very. Can we stay like this for a while? Before heading back?"

"I'd like that." Dimitri admitted.

Byleth rested the back of her head on his shoulder, lifting her head up to study the bright stars that shined above her. She thought how fascinating it was that the sky always appeared beautiful no matter what was happening to the world around it. Whether it was raining, windy, night or day, the sky was always stunning to her.

She found peace whenever she looked up into the sky.

"Dimitri?"

He turned his attention to her.

"What do you think the future will be like? After the war?"

"After the war...I want there to be a bright future."

"A bright future?" She repeated.

"During this war, including me, I believe that citizens, soldiers, everyone were surrounded by darkness. Clouded by the dark present that frighten them. Where all they saw was death, all they saw was the repetition of losing their loved ones. After the war, all I want is people to see their lives as a blessing. A future where all they see is a light, a light where they can rebuild their lives for the greater good."

"A bright future...what you want...is what I want too."

"Would you like to add to it? Add to the future we both want?" Dimitri asked, his voice gentle.

"Add to it? You wish to hear what I want?"

"Of course, we are in this together. We'll be sharing this future, together."

Byleth blushed cutely and thought for a moment before replying, "After the war, I want to be able to roam into the town freely with you, to be able to see kids living their childhood, to see the market as lively as it once was and to be able to age gracefully with the Blue Lion members. We are all a family. I would love to see them grow and mature even further. Including you."

"Including me? In how so?"

Byleth shifted her head so she could look at him properly. Dimitri felt he was on display by the way she was studying him. She planted herself back on his chest and said bluntly, "I think you'll be a good father."

"FATHER?!"

Byleth jumped at Dimitri's sudden outburst.

"Did I say something weird?"

Dimitri went crimson red on his cheeks and ears, "I didn't think she'd be thinking that far ahead!" He thought, he felt dizzy.

"F-f-f-father? Right after the war? Father? We haven't even had sex yet-"

Byleth nudged him harshly on his torso and sighed, "I meant...that you have the qualities of a Father. It may scare you but I won't sugar coat it. I know you will be a good father...in the future. And that future I will be looking forward to it. I will live and fight through this war in order for us to create that future. It's all that I wish for. A future with you in it."

Byleth's explanation allowed Dimitri to cool off however it didn't stop his heart from bursting in his chest. Dimitri needed to compose himself, he rested his chin on her head and grazed his large hands down her arms and onto her palm.

Byleth watched as Dimitri's hands touched every inch of her slim hands, wondering what he was thinking.

The blonde man grazed his fingers on her left hand, towards her third finger, taking in how tiny they were.

He paused for a brief moment, "A wedding ring..." He thought to himself before linking his fingers with hers as they rested by the tree, gazing up into the beautiful night sky that always watched upon them.

*****

Byleth and Dimitri stood before the Blue Lion Members, who stood at the Imperial Capital with their heart on their sleeve. Nerves were running through them, however when they had Byleth and Dimitri leading them, they would do the two justice, by fighting with all their might for the final battle.

To finally, end this unforgivable war.

Dimitri, wearing his Great Lord armour, looked over his shoulder, nodded at them to show that they had nothing to be afraid of. He will do everything in his power to protect them, he wasn't going to let any of them die.

He needed the future that him and Byleth wished for, to become a reality.

"Ready?"

"Yes! Yes King Dimitri!" The Blue Lions chanted, hyping themselves up.

Before Dimitri could march on, Byleth, wearing her Enlighten one outfit, grabbed onto his hand and pulled him back. He looked down at her, noticing her furrowed eyebrows.

"We'll walk in together as one. We are as one and we will end this war as one. Do you understand?"

Dimitri couldn't help but smile, of course she'd find a way to lecture him during the toughest of times.

"Yes Professor. As one, we will finish this war...together." He said, holding up her hand as he planted a kiss on her knuckles.

Byleth smiled confidently, facing forward along with the mighty Blue Lions. On the other side of this war, she was going to risk her life for the future, for the bright future they both dreamed for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter will be the final, I won't be going into detail about the final battle as I want to focus more on the progression of Byleth and Dimitri's relationship which means SEX. (YASsss)
> 
> Anyway, it might take a while for the last chapter to come out as I am going to Bali for holidays! I'll be back shortly, my loves <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise this took so long! Life got overwhelmingly busy but I'm glad I got to finish this right before Xmas! Think of it as a Christmas present from me to you Haha!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this series <3 You readers have been so wonderful for me and I cannot thank you enough for all the lovely comments you have sent through, it means the world to me <3

The green haired goddess stood behind Dimitri, her eyes concerned at how kind he was acting towards the fallen Edelgard.

Her mint eyes leered at how the blonde man lowered his back and stretched his arm out towards her. Just like how Byleth did to him when she first found him in that tower.

A sign of forgiveness, an act of 'I will protect you.'

However Byleth eyes fluttered fearfully, noticing Edelgard sneakily grabbing onto her dagger, ready to stab her king.

Before The Professor could react, Dimitri urgently pierced his spear into his half sister, watching her collapse lifelessly onto the stone ground.

Byleth couldn't help but grimace at the sound of Edelgard on the ground but she needed to stay strong for her king, as now this was the beginning to their new life, in which they will rebuild with the rest of the country.

Byleth walked along with Dimitri and just before they could leave through the wooden doors, to the crowd that waited for them, Dimitri hesitantly took a step back.

However he was quickly caught with Byleth's tiny grip on his hand. He glanced down at her, the beauty nodded at him to show that she was there by his side.

Dimitri knew that she never left his side, she was always there for him and will continue on, being by his side till the very end.

The two held hands as they walked into the light, through the doors they could hear the crowd cheering for the King's triumph. They had won the war, and now it was their time to rebuild a world into the bright future that the two had wished for.

******

The newly appointed Archbishop, Byleth was kept constantly busy. More duties she had ever had compared to back when she was a Professor.

She grew her hair longer, once before it was at her breasts but now reached to her curvy hips. Her features more mature, more radiant when she wore her Archbishop gown that Rhea once wore. It was after the war that the stress had dissolved and she was able to live freely with her comrades.

Well, as freely as she possibly could when she was bombarded by citizens and members of the church. She did not allow that to overwhelm her though, she continued to work hard, even though she failed to realise she did not give herself a break like any other human would need.

The new, rising king Dimitri was greeted by the folk whenever he was escorted into town, kids would run up to him, thanking Dimitri for winning the war while the adults always wanted to present him gifts, to show Dimitri their gratitude.

The King was dressed in a solider like black jacket with golden buttons, a short white cravat along with dark grey pants. Over his attire he was draped with a dark navy blue royal cape. And of course, his golden crown.

Dedue, the king's guard, was always cautious when citizens approached Dimitri, however the king assured him that Dimitri can handle things himself. Dedue was always protective over his king, his friend.

Recently, Dimitri had been seeing more of Dedue than he did of Byleth. The two had difficulty working out their schedule, since their new roles were demanding, especially in the early stages.

They did not want to dismiss their duties just to see one another, they wanted to prove to the public that they were capable of performing to the best to their ability.

Although in saying that, there were moments where Dimitri and Byleth could cross paths, both were surrounded by their followers, however they were able to spot the other within seconds.

Byleth's mint eyes always lit up when she saw Dimitri, his did too. His followers always watched him sparkle whenever he laid eyes on her. Even if it were a split second, being able to see one another was worth it.

It made each other's day.

The two were also waiting for the king's quarters to finish being rebuilt. Then the two would be able to sleep in the same bed. In the mean time the two stayed in their old dorms, separated.

One night, Dimitri finished his duties earlier than expected, he made his way to Byleth's dorm, carrying a mug Chamomile tea, hoping he could spend some quality time with her.

"Byleth?" He knocked, noticing there were no movement from the other end of the door. Carefully he pried the door open and stepped in, only to find something so sweet and adorable.

Byleth had fallen asleep at her desk, paper scattered across the wooden boards and a burning candle lit on the corner of the table.

He watched in adoration, her breathing was soft and quiet and her expression, peaceful, she had over worked herself as always.

Dimitri stood by her side, reaching out to her. He gently patted her soft hair, loving how long she had grown it. He honestly preferred her hair long.

Words could not describe how in love he was with her. How his eyes never ever wanted to leave her sight. His heart always ached wonderfully when he was beside her.

The king lifted Byleth in his muscular arms and carried her to the neatly done bed. Just as her head landed on the pillow, her mint eyes wearily opened.

"D-dimitri?" She whispered, vision blurry.

"Shhh...go back to sleep." He replied, guilty that he had woke her up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You fell asleep at your desk."

"Did I now?"

Dimitri sat on the edge of her bed, his blue eye glanced at her, noticing how pink her cheeks were. He slid his palm onto her forehead and frowned.

"Are you overworking yourself again?" Dimitri thoughtfully asked.

Byleth's eyes sweeten, she liked it when Dimitri worried over her, "No...."

"Are you lying?"

"No...?" Byleth yawned.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so?"

"You're not even listening to me." Dimitri sighed, his lips smiling.

Byleth didn't respond. She was still half asleep. Instead of responding, she wrapped her arms around Dimitri's waist and pulled him into the bed with her.

"Ahh...Byleth!"

"Can we stay like this?" She mumbled, nuzzling her face into the nook of his shoulder.

Dimitri let out a sigh, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He pulled the blanket over the two, making sure the quilt covered Byleth's bare shoulders.

The blonde man slid his arm underneath her, pulling Byleth's body into his as he wrapped his arms around her. It had been a while since they felt each other's warmth.

Dimitri, while listening to Byleth's soft breathing, tilted his head down, studying her fingers. He rubbed his thumb over her third finger on her left hand, studying the width of the base.

For a long while now he has taken interest in this finger, wanting to make sure he got her sizing right. He wanted his gift to her to be perfect, because she was perfection to him.

He rested his head on hers, staring up at the ceiling with his one crystal blue eye.

"When will our future begin?" He thought to himself.

It was true that the war was finally over. And it was true that they were rebuilding the country. However something continued to stand still for Dimitri. It was his relationship with Byleth.

The public knew that Byleth was someone special to their king, they don't know the extent to it though, expect for the members of the Church and the Blue Lions, who knew what Byleth was to Dimitri.

His saviour.

Dimitri knew that Byleth returned the same feelings as he does, he may be oblivious but he was no longer oblivious when it came to Byleth's love towards him. However there was a stand still, Dimitri knew what he needed to do and what he wanted to do. 

Byleth was the one who took the first step to saving him, she was always the one to hold his hand and guide him through all. Now it was his time to prove to Byleth that he was worthy to be with her. To prove to her that there was no one else who could have saved him besides Byleth. And when he does, their future will finally mold into something beautiful.

After a couple of weeks, Dimitri still hadn't asked Byleth the important question. He was actually chickening out. Not because he didn't want to ask her, but because he was actually nervous. 

Before, whenever he bumped into her, he would always greet her with a smile but now his heart would beat so furiously that it hurt to look at her in the eyes. Also on the back of is mind, before he popped the question, he wanted to ask someone for their blessing.

Dimitri arrived at Jeralt's tombstone. He stood staring at the name engraved into the stone. His eye grew soft, it was never easy visiting his grave. His heart always trembled when he thought back to when Byleth had lost her father. 

He swore to Byleth that he was going to protect her for the rest of his life, in his mind though, Dimitri had also sworn to Jeralt that he will live to protect Byleth.

The blonde man stood there in silence for long time until he finally crouched down, to be eye level with the tomb stone.

"It's been a while." Dimitri started, his voice hoarse, the wind whistled through his hair.

"I never talk to the dead, however I feel as though this is an important matter that needs to be discussed. Jeralt, I want to thank you for raising Byleth and for bringing her to the Academy....my life would not have been the same if I did not meet her. She has grown into such a beautiful woman, she grew to express herself when no one else thought she could and...she saved me from myself."

Dimitri sighed deeply, his expression gentle and sorrowful.

"If it weren't for her, Faerghus would have been a waste land. Many would have died, many would have suffered. However she was our...goddess through all. Your daughter has always been important to me, ever since day one. I wish you could have seen how much she has grown. She has created a future in which I want to be in, she has done so many things for me that I cannot thank her enough for. Byleth taught me to live for what I believe in, taught me that I cannot go through a war, alone. She...your daughter had shown me what love is and I cannot seem get enough of it."

Dimitri stood up, staring down at Jeralt's name as the king stood broadly on the green grass. The breeze blew his cape over his shoulder and leaves danced in the air around him.

He took a deep breath and stated bravely, "I'm going to ask your daughter to marry me. I want her to be my wife, my beloved. I want to build a future with her where we can grow old together. I...I want to be the father of our children, I want...I want to make her happy just as she makes me every second of the day. I hope you can approve of this because there's nothing in the world that will change my mind. I love-"

"Dimitri?"

The King jolted and spun around, almost tripping over his own feet, "B-b-Bylethh?"

The Archbishop raised an eyebrow at him as she appeared before her King with a bouquet of flowers in her arms, "What are you doing here?"

Dimitri's startled expression quickly shifted into a gentle one, once he saw how gorgeous she looked in her white gown. Her mint hair was tied into a side braid that laid over her right shoulder.

"I...I was visiting your father." He admitted.

"Oh dear did she hear what I said?" Dimitri thought, deep down he was low key panicking but kept his cool, not wanting to give anything away.

"You come and visit him?" Byleth asked.

"Yeah...I had been visiting him....even when you disappeared."

"When I disappeared? You did?" Byleth repeated, her eyes piercing at him.

Dimitri nodded, watching as Byleth came up beside him, getting on her knees in front of the tombstone.

"I wanted to make sure his stone wasn't destroyed by any thieves or spies. I...I wanted to make sure he was safe."

Byleth listened on, she felt shivers down her spine.

"I thought, it must be lonely, waiting for his daughter to return to him. I felt as though...he and I were in similar places. We were both waiting for you to return."

The Archbishop was silent, she clenched her fist on her knees, squishing the flowers in her palm. "I don't talk to the deceased but...when it comes to your father, it feels...soothing. As though I could tell him everything. If I'm being honest, when I felt weak I would come here and beg him to bring you back. To help guide you back to me. And now...with you home and the war ending, I'm sure he will be crying, he will be so proud of you." Dimitri said proudly.

A tear fell on Byleth's lap, "....Thank you..."

Dimitri glanced down and realising Byleth was trying so hard to keep her tears in, "Thank you...for being by his side when I...couldn't..." She mumbled, her words getting caught in her throat.

The blonde man immediately sat down beside her, enclosing his arm over her shoulders and pulled her into him, allowing Byleth to cry in his arms. "Thank you Dimitri," Byleth repeated once again, resting her head on his shoulder as the two sat in front of Jeralt's tombstone for the rest of the afternoon.

As they rested, Dimitri thought dearly, "Soon...soon Jeralt, you will see your daughter getting married. We will bare you grandchildren and I assure you, I will make her the happiest woman alive."

********

Byleth stood at the goddess tower late that night, she had her arms folded across her chest and her eyes sparkling at the moon shining down at her. Even after all this time, the statue of the goddess remained unscathed throughout this war. She had trouble sleeping, a lot was on her mind.

The blonde man came up behind her in silence, studying how each day that he laid his eyes on her, she had gotten more beautiful. Maybe it was limitless to how much he could fall for her.

He tilted his head up to gaze at the Goddess statue then stared down back at his Professor. Her long mint hair was tied in a high bun while she were a more casual version of her archbishop's gown.

Dimitri's eye sparkled, just a glimmer of sudden realisation that the features of the statue and his Professor were quite similar.

Dimitri was never the one to believe in gods or goddess', however with Byleth before him in that moment, for once he believed that if Byleth were to say, "I'm a Goddess," then he'd never question it.

Without realising it, he reached out to her, grabbing on the strands of her hair, how soft they felt on his finger tips.

Byleth slightly turned her shoulder over, her startled expression turning into a gentle one when she witnessed Dimitri there.

"Dimitri?"

"Ah....sorry, I did not mean to scare you."

"It's okay. I was lost in thought, I didn't realise you had come up. Is everything alright?"

Dimitri watched as Byleth turned to face him, she would always stun him whenever she'd stand close and look up at him. How lovely Byleth was when she smiled at him, "Are you okay Dimitri?"

He gazed into her eyes, ever since she arrived at the Academy, the Professor had a difficult time expressing herself, there were times where students could not figure what she was feeling and were surprised when she smiled for the first time. 

How much Byleth had grown over the years, to a being who was capable of showing emotions that one would never dream of expressing. And each time Byleth expressed herself, Dimitri's heart chased after her more and more. He loved every time he could look at her, even if it were for a mere second.

Dimitri finally returned her a gentle smile and nodded, "I'm okay."

Byleth cocked her head to the side, she knew there was something on his mind, Byleth could always tell.

"The war is finally over....finally." Dimitri whispered, even his voice echoed when it was just him and her at the Goddess Tower.

"You should be resting, your wounds are still not healed aren't they?"

"I needed to get out, I'm sure that's what you had in mind too?"

"I couldn't sleep." Byleth confessed, "You and I have come a long way, haven't we?"

Dimitri paused for a moment, the night was still as they stood there, just in each others company.

"Since five years ago...when we first met. Looking back at it now, I was quite childish back then." He chuckled under his breath.

Byleth's eyes couldn't help but smile, recalling how sweet and precious he was.

"How so?" She asked, with a cheeky tone.

"All the members of the Blue Lions could see it, how I chased after you like a puppy dog. Wanting your approval. You had no idea how happy I was when you decided to become our Professor. I knew you had talent, however at the same time I honestly wanted to spend more time with you." Dimitri said huskily, his blue tinted eye growing darker.

"You had a little teacher crush on me didn't you?"

He loved it when she teased him. Whenever she did, all he wanted to do was to catch her in his arms and pinch her cheeks.

"Are you implying it was just me to had feelings back then?" Dimitri questioned, his eyebrow lifted in amusement.

"You want me to say something so embarrassing?" Byleth sighed, shaking her head, "Wasn't it obvious?"

"My memory is a little fuzzy, why don't you tell me...it'll help jog my mind."

Byleth mint eyes leered at him, she pouted at him and said, "Well...remember when you got jealous over Ashe sleeping on my shoulder during training?"

She got him good.

Dimitri turned his head away, refusing to look at her, "I never did such a thing."

"Don't you remember? You were sulking like a spoilt little boy." She said bluntly.

Dimitri couldn't help but laugh, being able to share one with her made his mind feel at ease. To be truthful, Dimitri always searched for Byleth whenever he had the time to, just to talk to her about their day or to spend time with each other. 

However this time round, Dimitri needed to speak to her, he had something on his mind for a long while now and since the war had ended, he wanted to do it as soon as possible.

Byleth watched as Dimitri's expression suddenly soften, his eyes somehow seemed to allure her into him.

Before she could say anything, he spoke first, "It is a lovely night, is it not?"

The Archbishop went silent, the air felt tense yet comfortable. Her mint eyes gazed at him, how he towered over her like always. She watched as his body swayed from side to side, he lifted his hand to his chin, trying to figure out the next words he wanted to say to her.

"Dimitri?"

He took a deep breath in when he looked at her once again, this was the woman who had taught him many things, she was his first everything. And he hoped that Byleth will remain in his life to the day the day they die, until she is his last everything.

"Ah, I forgot. You seem to always distract me when I need to do something important."

"Important?"

Byleth watched as Dimitri opened his cape slightly, slipping out a bright blue peony from his pocket. He grabbed onto her hand and placed it gently onto her palm, "This is for you."

The Archbishop's lips trembled softly, her eyes shook with all the flashbacks of her past flashing through her mind. How she grew those flowers for Dimitri to motivate him, it made her realise her feelings for him for growing deeper and deeper to the point where it frighten her.

Those flowers she then used for Jeralt's passing, where Dimitri embraced her properly for the first place time and told Byleth that she was his everything.

"Byleth...do you remember these?" He quietly asked, his hot breath causing her to feel a warm shiver throughout her body.

Her cheeks grew rosy and her eyes, dreamy, "How could I forget?"

She held the flower to her chest, where her heart would be and smelt the petals, "So beautiful." She whispered.

Dimitri's eye melted at the beauty.

"How did you manage to grow these?" She asked softly.

".....When there were times where I was not training or hunting down spies or knights, I was searching through your old dorm...During that time I knew deep down I missed you and I wanted something at least something, to remind me of you. I wanted a part of you with me, I was honestly searching for a pin or anything to put in my pocket so you'll be with me at all times. Childish isn't it?"

Byleth took a step forward, closing the distance between them. Her big eyes beamed at him, listening intensely to his explanation.

Dimitri cleared his throat, she was way too pretty for him, he'd always think.

"Anyway...I found these seeds and...I remember how much time you'd spend in there with Dedue on your Sundays. How much care you'd put into the garden was astonishing. You were always such a beautiful soul, Byleth. I've been growing these flowers, in my memory of you...hoping that one day you will come back to me. Even after all the trouble I caused you...It was unbelievably difficult for me to see you return to me...I felt as though God was mocking me. If I could time back, I wish I had embraced you in that tower. I wish I had hugged you and told you all the things I wanted to tell you for all these years."

The muscular man paused for a moment, the moon hid behind a cloud, causing the night sky to grow darker. The Professor stood there close to his chest, waiting for what he had to say next.

"Byleth..." Dimitri suddenly snatched onto her hand, just as he did 5 years ago when they were at the Goddess Tower, "Come with me."

"Dimitri!?" She exclaimed in confusion, "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." He replied, tightening his grip on her delicate fingers. He led her out of Garreg Monastery, she had trouble keeping up with him as she had to take a lot more steps compared to his long ones. She held onto the the peony in one hand while holding onto Dimitri with her other.

When Byleth was just his Professor, she always walked before him and he'd follow behind. Young Dimitri had trouble comprehending what he wanted to say to Byleth during moments like that. Then during the war, on the battle field, Dimitri marched through the gravel of dead bodies, covered in blood while Byleth followed behind him, also tainted. However, right in that moment, the roles were reversed. Byleth's words caught in her throat when she was behind him.

And now, in this moment, where Dimitri was running through the forest with Byleth behind him, she felt as though she could have cried right then and there. Byleth took larger steps, fastening her pace to the point where she was running along side her love with the wind blowing through her long mint hair. 

Dimitri glimpsed over his shoulder, he was absolutely stunned at Byleth who appeared so delightfully happy.

She was so happy.

Dimitri lead her hurriedly into the forest, through the river and over a hill to what become a sight that Byleth could ever believe she'd be see.

The moon resurfaced from the clouds, shining it's gorgeous rays over the meadow. Byleth dropped Dimitri's hand as he continued walking on, embracing his work of art that he had looked after for all these years.

The meadow was covered in blue peonies. They glowed in the night, swayed in the gentle breeze and illuminated the entire meadow, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Byleth's breath was taken away. She gazed as Dimitri crouched down into the flowers, his delicate yet rough fingers grazed at the petals.

"I...I found this meadow while I was scouting for enemy camps that could be nearby the Academy. I don't know what drew me to here however I knew that every time I revisited, it somehow gave me peace. Even with all the demons hovering over my shoulders, I was still able to see the beauty of this place. Whenever I thought of you, whenever I wished for you to return, the first place I wanted to take you was here. I wanted to share this place with you, to make it ours."

Byleth's eyes grew watery, she slowly made her way towards him, overwhelmed by the heavenly landscape that was before her, "Dimitri...."

Dimitri stood up, his blonde hair shined bright under the moon and his ice eye glistened, gazing upon his Professor.

"Byleth, listen to me."

The two stood before one another.

"You've made me into the man who I am today. Without you I'd be dead, I'd be someone not worth being called king. A...Goddess like you has come into my life and showed me the light. Showed me to live for what I believe in. You...you allowed me to love. To remember what love was. When I lost my family in the Duscur Tragedy, I was afraid to open up, to let myself grow attached to another being. Knowing that in the end, death is waiting."

Dimitri moved in closer, pulling a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Byleth could feel her cheeks growing more red. She felt as though her breathing suddenly became constricted with anticipation.

"However when it comes to you, I am not afraid. You taught me hope, you taught me passion and you taught me how to live. You've been by my side this entire time. Whether it was physically or mentally, you were always here. I hung onto dear life, hoping you'd come back to me and you did. As I said before, you are my everything, my entire future will be to make you happy. Because I hope one day, you could be as happy as I am now."

"Dimitri...the flowers...this is....you're saying...?" Byleth's words became fumbled, trying to hold back her tears.

"I wanted to do this after the war. I planted these peonies in memory of you. I wanted this place to be the place where I ask you to marry me. I wanted...what I want is to be with you for the rest of my life."

"...Marry....?"

Dimitri noticed her body was slightly shaking, he placed his hand onto her back and held her.

"You want to marry me?" Byleth's voice broke, causing Dimitri's heart to tremble.

The Archbishop covered her face, she couldn't control her tears that had broken it's seal. Tears flowed down her rosy cheeks as she bashfully looked away from him.

"Hey hey...if you're going to cry you'll make me cry too." Dimitri whispered, both his hands on her back now.

"No...I...I'm so happy. All this time...I was waiting for the war to end...for us to start our future, but I never thought of this...I never thought of you confessing to me. All that you have said, has made me so happy. Finally I reached you...finally you looked at me and finally we can stand side by side as one."

Byleth said softly, tear buds falling onto the peonies underneath her as she held onto Dimitri. She was still adorable when she cried.

"When my father died, I thought I had no one. I thought I was going to be all alone. But you saved me, you made me human. I smiled. I laughed. I cried. I never would have thought these emotions were possible for me. I was never going to be alone. You were there. You've always been there. Dimitri you are..."

Dimitri watched her as she slowly looked up at him and smiled, "You're my family."

His eye widen as she leapt up, wrapping her arms around his neck, "My family."

Dimitri could feel his eye starting to water, now that he thought about it, she was his one and only as well. Both had lost their families and were left with one another. The future they wish to build, was to become each other's family. To build a family and to be happy as one. As husband and wife.

The King spun Byleth around, the petals of the peonies fell from the stem and caused a little whirlwind as they two spun around.

"My beloved..." He whispered, burying his face into the nape of her neck, "You are my everything."

The blonde man pulled away and slipped out the royal blue diamond ring out of his pocket, "Lend me your hand."

"Hold on...I have this to give to you." Byleth admitted, surprising him with a ring of her own.

Dimitri's eye widen.

"Um...I had this for a while now. I was planning to give it to you, however I just didn't know if you'd say yes."

"How could I not say yes. I thought my feelings for you were very clear."

"Now they are. I know for certain now that you love me."

"Love? I never said those words." Dimitri teased, causing Byleth to giggle.

"Hmmm you don't love me, my king?"

Dimitri went silent, his cheeks suddenly grew hot as he grabbed onto Byleth's hand and slid the ring onto her third finger. Byleth watched as he arched his back to reach her, rested his forehead on hers and whispered, "I've loved you from the very moment I laid eyes on you, my beloved."

Byleth couldn't help but let out a dainty sigh. Her eyes melted at the sight of him in front of her, she still couldn't believe the two had made it this far. How much they have gone through to have ended up here. In the blue peony covered meadow, confessing their love for one another.

Having her hands on his broad shoulders, she closed her eyes and pulled him in closer, "Dimitri, will you marry me?"

"Ahhh I was supposed to say that first." Dimitri chuckled, cupping her cheeks in his hands, "Of course I'll marry you. There's no future I see without you in it."

Byleth paused for a moment, nuzzling her nose just against his, "My King?"

"Yes? My beloved?" Dimitri replied coarsely, his lips inching closer to hers.

"Thank you....for showing me what love is."

Before she could say anything else, he embraced her. Their lips met passionately as they stood under the moon, in the middle of the beautiful peonies that continued to dance in the cold breeze.

This was their time to grow as one, a step forward into creating the future they both had long wished for.

********

With the announcement of their wedding, the Blue Lions and members of the Church immediately got to work, planning a heavenly wedding that will be recorded in history books to come.

When Dimitri and Byleth shared the news, the Blue Lions were over the moon. Annette and Mercedes gushed at how long it took for them to decide to get married.

Dedue gave Dimitri a mighty hug while Ashe and Ingrid jumped onto Byleth in excitement. Sylvain sighed in defeat however he put on a brave smile, he knew he was always going to lose to Dimitri, but if as long as his Professor was happy, he will learn to be happy for you. Felix on the other hand patted Sylvain on the back, knowing he was putting on a solid front for the newly announced husband and bride to be.

After a month, the two tied the knot. It had been a while since the two saw one another with the hectic schedule of planning the wedding while also balancing their roles as Archbishop and King. Timing was to their favour as well with the King's quarters finished being build and furnished.

When Dimitri saw Byleth walk down the aisle in a radiant, pure white wedding dress, holding a bouquet of blue peonies, he had never smiled so brightly before. 

Her long mint hair flowed down her shoulders while the crown of her head had a veil that hid her face. The whole of Faerghus had gathered in front of the church,  
waiting eagerly at the outdoor ceremony, witnessing the beautiful ceremony between Byleth and Dimitri.

Byleth reached her beloved, standing in front of him as he towered over her, he wore a navy blue suit which hugged his muscular body greatly.

The blonde man took a deep breath in, he slowly reached out, grabbing onto the end of the veil and lifting it over her head, revealing the face that made his heart flutter every time he looked at her. 

And again, Byleth took his breath away along with the crowd that laid eyes on her. Her long eyelashes flashed at him as her cheeks grew into a cherry pink, "Dimitri..."

"My...my beloved..." He managed to say, grazing his thumb over her soft cheek, as he slightly leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I can't take my eyes off you."

Her eyes watched him as he straighten his back and returned her gaze, his ice eye sparkled at her when he confidently said, "You're so beautiful."

This was their moment. This was their time to finally be together, nothing was stopping them, and without the war looming over them, the two knew the future ahead of them, is going to be a wonderful one. Almost like a fairy tail.

After the vows, the Blue Lion Members threw the blue petals into the air as the new bride and groom walked arm and arm down the aisle, and through the town, into the reception hall in Garreg March where closer guests to Dimitri and Byleth began to be seated for the banquet to come.

Dimitri and Byleth sat in the centre of the long table white clothed table, at the front of the hall. On either side of them were the rest of the Blue Lions.

During dinner, Dimitri noticed that Byleth had grown quiet while sipping on her red wine. Her eyes were carefully darting around the hall, observing the joyfulness of the people who were close to her. How things had been so different up until now, she felt so content.

He gently placed his hand onto her lap and leaned into her, "My Beloved, what are you thinking?"

The Archbishop snapped out of her thoughts, she cocked her head to the side and shined a smile at him, "I was just thinking about how far we had come. When we were in this hall, it was to share meals with one another back in the Academy. However now...I never would have thought I'd be sitting here, after our wedding. We always sat next to each other when we had lunch and dinner but now...we sit together as husband and wife. No longer as student and Professor...it's quite strange thinking about the past."

Dimitri's expression soften, he gazed through the hall at the rowdy tables who were drinking and feasting, celebrating the unity of Dimitri and Byleth.

"Maybe this was what I wanted since the beginning. Happiness. If this is what life feels like when you're content...then I must admit I don't think I can get enough of it. As husband and wife...I quite like the sound of that." Dimitri then laughed gently, lost in his imagination, "If I was to go back in time and inform my younger self that we'd be married, I most certainly believe he'll faint on the spot. Back then my feelings for you...was what kept me going and still keeps me going."

Dimitri tilted his head to the side, surprised to see Byleth's cheeks go instantly red that made her appear so vulnerable.

"Ah...so cute...you still go very red after I say things like that." He said, squeezing her thigh.

Byleth bashfully covered her face, refusing to look at him, "I can't help it."

"Does it make you uncomfortable? I can stop saying it if you'd like?"

"No no...I really like hearing it. It makes me feel special." Byleth admitted.

"You are special, you're the most important person to me. When you go red like that...it makes me want to see more...you're just so adorable Byleth."

Byleth slid a strand of hair behind her ear and in a moment, finally looked at him. Her mint eyes caught him off guard as it pierced through his. Byleth suddenly cupped her hands over his and slowly stood up, guiding him out the hall, "I want to get some fresh air, will you join me?"

"Of course my beloved." He answered, squeezing her hand as the two excused themselves from the table.

The sky had begun to settle into a tinted yellow as the sun was descending from the sky. Byleth lead Dimitri outside to the bridge which over looked the entire of Garreg Mach.

Dimitri watched as Byleth let go of his hand and took a few steps forward, turning around to face him, she looked so wonderful that sometimes it made him lost for words. 

The way the strapless white dress hugged her body and how radiant and glowing she appeared in the sunset, she was the most ravishing woman he had ever laid eyes on and now she was officially all his.

"The sky is beautiful, isn't it?" Byleth asked, causing Dimitri to wake in his hypnotised state.

"Yes...yes it is...."

In the past Dimitri would have hesitated to reach out and grab her, however this time, and forever into the future he will step out, knowing that Byleth will always be on the other side, waiting for his hand. The blonde man slid his hand into hers and pulled her into him, causing Byleth to gaze up at him with her big round eyes.

"Shall we dance, my beloved?" Dimitri asked, pulling her closer till the point where her chest was up against his.

"I'd love to." She replied, placing her hands onto his shoulders.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Dimitri rested his forehead on hers as they looked into each others eyes and danced. Being able to feel every curve, every muscle and every inch of her skin, Dimitri could feel his heart rate quickening at a dangerous pace. A pace that he knew meant that he wanted more of her.

"Say Dimitri...?"

"Yes?" He asked, stepping along with Byleth as they swayed on the bridge.

"In the future, may we dance more often? I've grown quite fond of our dances."

"Hmmm is that so? What do you like about it? Other than being able to get closer to me."

Byleth sighed delightfully as she cupped his cheek with her tender, warm hand, "When we dance, I feel as though we're the only two people on earth. It's just us and no one else. It...it makes me feel so safe."

"I'll make sure you feel safe till the day we die. And we will dance, till we can't use our legs no more. I cherish our dances as well." Dimitri stated, suddenly dipping her down, which made her laugh.

Dimitri picked her up once again and danced along with her, "My beloved, I've always wanted to ask, what made you fall in love with me? What is it that delights you so much?"

Byleth thought for a moment, her mind searching for the right words to say. She always paused before confessing something, she still had times where it was difficult for her to express herself. However that was fine with Dimitri, he would wait for her forever if he had to.

"I knew I was in love with you as soon as you made me smile. You know that was the first time I've ever done such a thing? To smile? It was all because of you. You bring that side out of me, a human side that I longed for. And I will vow to protect you till the day we die. Now that we are as one, I can stand by your side, you're my other half."

"I'm sorry it has taken this long for us to have finally start a life together. All I wanted was to give you a life that would bring you joy. But now...since the war has ended, we can focus on the important things, it's about time that we put ourselves forward for a change."

"The important things...such as?" Byleth asked, catching a glimmer in his ice blue eye.

"Well...Husband and Wife was number one...and now onto the next step."

"The next step?"

Dimitri could feel the top of his ears burning red, "As husband and wife..."

"To do what?" Byleth asked bluntly.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you?" Dimitri said, clearing his throat, "Remember when you said that I'd be a good father? Byleth, I honestly want to make that into a reality. I thought about it and... the future I want is with you. You're my family and I want us to create one, for us to grow. You said that I'm all that you have left, we have each other and soon, if you want, our children will also be our everything."

"I love you."

Dimitri's eye fluttered, his cheeks flushing hot.

"Dimitri I...." Byleth eyes darted to the side, trying to figure out what to say as her words got caught in her throat, "I...I want that too. I want us...to have a family...." She covered her blushing red cheeks with her forearm and turned to the side," Ahh...you make me so nervous sometimes you know?"

"I'm nervous too. You have that effect on me as well."

There was a silence between them for a moment as Byleth took a step, holding onto his arms as it took courage to say the next thing, "My love...where am I sleeping tonight?"

Dimitri, realising what Byleth meant by that,cleared his throat once again. He was struggling to keep his cool. All this time they had not slept with one another, and now they had every opportunity to. It was time that Byleth moved into the King's quarters anyway since she was now his wife, after all.

"My quarters...the furnishing has been recently completed..."

"May I...sleep there tonight?" Byleth asked adorably.

Dimitri sighed, his heart throbbing furiously in his chest, "You don't need to ask. From today and on wards, you'll be moving into my quarters, we will finally share a bed together."

"Our first night...as husband and wife...I want to go to bed as soon as possible..." Byleth whispered, embarrassed that she was being so forward.

Dimitri could have fainted right then and there.

Dimitri suddenly then picked her up, spun Byleth around and lifted her up into his arms. His hands planted onto her bottom as she was held up into the air, Byleth landed her hands onto his shoulders for balance as she looked down at him, noticing how radiant his face looked in the sunset.

The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before their lips meeting in an embrace.

Byleth couldn't help but let out a soft sigh between kisses as Dimitri kept her up in the air. Her lips tasted so utterly sweet and her breath hot from the wine, he grew hungrier by the moment.

"My beloved, after reception and after we bid farewell to our guests...we'll return to my quarters. Can you wait that long?" Dimitri asked, pulling his lips away.

"I suppose so. But all I'll be thinking about is you during it..."

"So will I..." He moved his hand up further onto her bottom, causing her to lean closer to him as he whispered huskily into her ear, "I'll make it worth the wait."

*****

Byleth and Dimitri quietly entered the king's quarters late at night, the two were exhausted, not knowing that the reception would last so long and that they would get caught into conversations with everyone who attended.

Just as Dimitri closed the door behind them, Byleth looked over her shoulder in realisation, "Oh wait...I don't have any of my clothes..."

"Don't worry about that, during the night I asked one of the maids to move your belongings into my quarters, I hope you don't mind."

"That's thoughtful of you, thank you." Byleth replied with an angelic smile. Studying the room, Byleth wondered if the room was made for her as it wasn't as simplistic and bland  
as Dimitri would have like it.

A king sized bed right in the middle with sheer white curtain drapes that provided privacy for the couple. Underneath the grand bed was blue and gold carpet, a pattern that matched the interior of the room such as the walls. 

There was a desk with a mirror against the wall along with two closets which one had Dimitri's clothes and other, Byleth's. There was a wooden shelf full of books and of course there was an en suite for the couple as well.

Dimitri comfortably placed his hand on her back, noticing that she was studying the room intensely, "What do you think of it?"

"I thought your room would have only a bed in it and nothing else."

"I thought so too however...I requested for it to be suited for the both of us. I want you to feel as though you're walking into your home when you're here."

"I'm home whenever you're with me." Byleth said bluntly, causing Dimitri to sweetly smile at her.

Byleth turned around to face him, placing a hand on his chest as she searched into his gaze with hidden intentions.

"Byleth..." Dimitri whispered as she kissed him on the side of his mouth, giving him a little teaser, knowing that he'd be lingering for more.

"Finally, we're alone." She sighed, kissed the other side of his lips.

Dimitri swiftly turned his head, just catching her lips causing her let out a whimper when he deepened the kiss immediately.

Dimitri was always the one to be gentle, kind and polite, however right in this instance, that man was gone and here standing before Byleth was a beast who was hungry for his final course meal.

The blonde man slid his tongue into her mouth, how wet Byleth's tongue felt against his as she moaned between kisses, desperate for air. Byleth's lips melted on his when he moved his hand to the back of her head, aiding Byleth to open her mouth wider, Dimitri wanted more.

"Dimitri..." Byleth whimpered when Dimitri bit onto her lip and ran his hands down her body, exploring every curve of her that he had dreamt of touching again.

The King abruptly lifted her up, allowing her to straddle his hips. To her surprise, he slammed her onto the desk, causing a bang against the wall that made Byleth jolt. And when she did, Dimitri locked his lips onto the nape of her neck, his hot tongue grazing her skin that made her spine tingle and her womanhood wet.

Letting out a raspy grunt he could feel Byleth's arms around his neck as she pulled his mighty body into her, his bulge against her.

"Ahh...Dimitri....hmhmm...." Byleth bit her lip, trying to contain her moans as he grabbed hold of her dress and pulled it down, revealing her breasts that he instantly massaged with ease. 

The way his hand couldn't fit her entire breast and the way he was tightening his grip on her caused her cheeks to grow overbearingly hot as he continued to lick her neck, her skin left glistening with his saliva.

"W-wait...my love..." Byleth pleaded, allowing Dimitri to lift his head up to look at her, "I want to get changed...I want to keep this dress as a memory and I'm afraid you might....rip it."

Dimitri couldn't help but chuckle as he straighten his back and lifted her off the desk, "I understand. Don't keep me waiting though...it's hard for me to keep my hands off you..."

Byleth shyly nodded, missing his hands all over her. She urgently grabbed onto a night gown from the closet and closing the bathroom door behind her.

Dimitri sighed, his cock was throbbing unbearably and it didn't seem to be dying down any time soon. He undressed himself and was only left in a black trouser pants.

Before he got into bed, he spotted himself in the mirror and stopped. The scars covered his body, how they appear to be healing more and more each day. However deep down the appearance of them did bother him. It made him feel like a monster whenever he saw his torso.

Suddenly he felt a soft pair of arms slide from underneath him and around his waist, "They're beautiful."

Dimitri's body tensed, he couldn't see Byleth from behind as she grazed her fingers onto his abs and sighed, "You're beautiful to me."

He didn't even need to say it, Byleth just knew what he was thinking and it was wonderful how she was able to comfort him as much as she could.

"Byleth...?"

"Yes?"

"Will you always find me beautiful? You say that now however...in the future what if I lose myself again. What if we find ourselves in another war where I will get more scars like these ones...what if my demons find a way to haunt me again? If I listen to them...will you still find me beautiful?"

A long pause from behind, this made Dimitri's heart ache in anticipation.

"There will be nothing that will make my love for you falter. I've never stopped loving you, even when I returned after disappearing for 5 years, my love for you always remained strong. To me, even with your scars, your demons and your past, I can't stop loving you. You're beautiful to me. Dimitri, there's no one else I'd want to be the father of my children and as my beloved husband."

Dimitri let out a relieved sigh, his eye sparkled, overwhelmed by how precious Byleth made him feel with her words. Sometimes he couldn't believe how kind and sweet she was to him, how she always made sure he was okay when he was lost and how she always knew the right things to say. 

Byleth had always put Dimitri first, it made him feel as though he was the luckiest man in the world. And now she was there, behind him, ready to give her body to him.

Dimitri slowly turned around, tilting his head down to look at Byleth who stood before him. She wore a short, white night gown that was sheer and see through, he could spot her eager, erect nipples and the matching white panties she wore. Dimitri's expression darken, he couldn't handle it no more.

"Dimitri?" She called out to him, watching as he reached out, cupping her unbelievably soft cheek with his hand.

However, all he said was, "I need you," before arching his back down to kiss her.

Surprisingly it was such a gentle kiss. He then lifted Byleth into his arms and made his way to the bed, he pulled the curtain to the side, entering the bed, carefully placing Byleth onto her back. 

Dimitri gazed down at her, his eye glimmering at the beauty who laid underneath him. How her long mint hair spread across the white sheets and how her eyes pierced through his with neediness.

"Wait a moment," Dimitri whispered, leaving her side. Byleth listened to the sounds of him turning the light off and then lighting a candle and putting it on the bedside table. Her eyes darted to when Dimitri appeared before her once again, pulling the curtain to the side to reveal the moon shining into the room and the candle the illuminated a glow in the dark.

Thankfully they were still able to see each other's face and body. Dimitri planned it to be that way, there was no way in hell their first time would be pitch black and in the dark.

Dimitri wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life.

Byleth watched as Dimitri climbed on top of her, observing how his muscle contracted with each move he took, the body he had, made him appear like a beast, and yet his actions, his intentions were always gentle towards Byleth.

He knew he could destroy her, break her into two, so he wanted to be cautious with her unless told otherwise.

Dimitri rested his arm beside her head as he lowered himself, his crotch against Byleth's as he nuzzled his nose on hers. She could feel his hot breath on her skin and how his body was slightly shivering. He distanced himself once again, pulling away as he could look down at her.

Byleth's eyes pierced through him, wondering what he was thinking.

Dimitri gazed at the way her beauty always stunned him, how her eyes always longingly looked into his and how her body always seemed to draw him in. He felt stuck, stuck in terms of if this was reality or not or was he dreaming. 

He placed his cold hand onto her head and ran his fingers through her angelic hair. It all felt like a dream to him.

The woman who was underneath him now, was once his beloved Professor that he always looked up to years ago. How he always jumped immediately to be by her side, how badly he wanted to make her smile and how he worked days in and out just to become stronger in order for Byleth to be proud of him.

How lovely she smelt to him as his ice eye darken, studying further. He thought back to the time where he reunited with her, those 5 years without her had been horrific and when she was back, he couldn't bring himself to open up to her.

That was until she fought her way into his heart and showed him the light that he had lost many years ago. And now, with him over her, with Byleth now, as his beloved wife, he never felt so overwhelmed before. 

How could something so wonderful happen to him, how beautiful it was that Byleth was all he that needed in his life.

Byleth's mint eyes widen when a tear fell onto her cheek, "Dimitri...?"

The man's eye fluttered in shock, realising his eye had become watery, "Ah...sorry."

"Dimitri what's wrong?" Byleth hastily asked, sitting up as she cupped her hands onto his cheeks, "Why..why...are you crying?"

"Nothing...It's just that..." Dimitri sighed, putting on a gentle smile as he rested his forehead on hers, "I'm just so happy."

Byleth's cheeks flushed pink, her eyes shined at him as her chest suddenly felt tight. She couldn't believe her eyes and ears, he was just too precious.

"You make me so happy...and I hope someday, I can make you as happy as you make me." Dimitri said, drying his eye.

"Dimitri..." Byleth started, her voice raspy as she slid her hands down onto his hard chest.

"Hm?"

"Kiss me."

"Kiss you?"

She nodded, her eyes looking dreamy.

Dimitri's expression soften, he leaned in, moving his hand to the back of her neck, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Finally the two kissed, at first they were soft and innocent kisses that made their bodies warm up with heat. Then Dimitri paused for a moment, looking into her eyes, asking for permission to take it further. 

Byleth's eyes nodded as she was met with his hungry lips. He grabbed onto her arm and pushed her down, deepening the embrace within seconds.

Her body felt as though it was on fire as Dimitri slithered his hand down onto Byleth's hips and then further and lower to where she was soaking wet.

Byleth pulled her lips away, dipping her head to the side as she let out a desperate moan. Dimitri's finger found its way to easily graze his finger tip on her underwear, where her clit was. Dimitri glanced at her, melting at the sight of his wife aching at his touch.

"Do you like that?" Dimitri's voice murmured, as he licked her neck and went up to her earlobe and nibbled on it.

"Ah...yes...so much..." She whimpered as she could feel her pussy growing more wet and soaking her panties.

Her moans sang through his ears as Dimitri got up and spent time kissing her collar bone then down to her breasts. He lifted her night gown off and threw it onto the ground and continued on leaving heated kisses down her body.

Each kissed shot a shiver down her spine. Dimitri got onto his knees, holding onto her hips as he kissed her lower stomach and then her inner thigh. Byleth's chest tighten further, waiting in anticipation of what he was about to do next.

"You're teasing me..." Byleth whined, groaning at another lick he left on her thigh.

"You look so cute when I do...I can't help it."

"You're making me wait...it's killing me..." Byleth cocked her head to the side, slightly spreading her legs out to show him how wet she was. This made Dimitri's manhood twitch, he loved it when she showed the King how much she needed him.

Dimitri arched his back, his face just inches away from her pussy as he moved her panties to one side and gently licked her.

Byleth gasped, her eyes shaking with pleasure when he continued on licking her, swirling his tongue around her clit.

"Oh Dimitri...!" Byleth whimpered as he tighten his grip on her hip, keeping Byleth in her place. She tasted so sweet on his lips as he slowly licked her up and down, and with each lick, Byleth's breathing grew heavier and heavier.

He loved the way she'd twitch with ever action he did, he felt as though Byleth was under his control, under his command. Dimitri slid off her panties, wanting better access to her womanhood. His large hands slithered down her hips as he took in the goddess under him, "I just want to eat you up Byleth."

Byleth's cheeks burned red as Dimitri's tongue met with her pussy once again, this time deeper and more desperate than before.

His expression darken as he sucked gently on her clit, causing his beloved to wail in pleasure. And if that wasn't too much for Byleth, Dimitri also grazed his finger upon the entry of her vagina, slowly and carefully pushing his finger into her. Instantly Dimitri could tell how tight she was.

Byleth covered her mouth with her hands, knowing her moans would only get louder within the second. 

However Dimitri noticing this, pulled his lips away from her womanhood and snatched onto her arm. He pinned her arm behind her hand and questioned, "Why are you hiding your voice?"

"P-people will hear...I'll be too loud."

"I don't care. I want to hear you." He demanded, sliding another finger into her, making her arch her back.

"Aaahhh....It...it's embarrassing...I-"

"I need to hear you." Dimitri repeated, embracing with his hungry lips.

His fingers thrusted in and out of her in a rapid pace, her walls tighten around him as his tongue danced along with hers. 

He was enjoying every single second of it, being able to hear her moan his name, to crumble under his touch, his cock was rock hard and wanted to feel every inch of her as soon as possible.

His wrist rode along with her hips as she swayed them into him, wanting more of him to the point where her mind became hazy. Having the sensation of his hot tongue dancing with hers and his fingers thrusting their way in and out of her, there was no chance she could keep her moans in even if she wanted to.

Byleth threw her head back, gasping for air, "Dimitri....I..I'm going to come...!"

As soon as he heard this, he eased his pace inside her, then came to a stand still and slid his fingers out. Byleth immediately felt empty and confused, she lifted her head up, glancing at Dimitri with her dazy eyes.

She watched as he lifted his fingers up to his lips, licking her wetness that tainted his fingers, "I want to make you wait before making you come."

Dimitri's ice eye pierced through hers, he arched his back and grazed his thumb over her soft pink lips.

Byleth opened her mouth, allowing Dimitri to slide his fingers into her mouth, watching her as she slide her tongue through the web of his fingers and then sucking on them, while maintaining eye contact.

Dimitri growled under his breath, gazing at the beauty sitting up and reaching out for the hem of his pants. With ease she slid them off, revealing his massive bulge that was growing underneath his briefs. Getting onto all fours on the bed, she stuck out her tongue and licked the area where his head was.

His eye darken and breathing grew heavy as Byleth circled her tongue ever so slowly around his head, soaking the fabric of his underwear. 

She slowly and achingly tugged onto his briefs, her eyes shot to the way his cock bounced out of his confinement. How she loved the veins that were visible on his shaft and how the bead of precum made her want to lick him right up.

"Dimitri...you're so big..." Byleth mentioned in a soft moan, carefully taking him into her mouth.

The King's body tensed, a moan escaped his lips as soon as Byleth's wet mouth engulfed his shaft. Her tongue politely licked his head, tasting the little saltiness of the fluid.

Grabbing the base of his cock, Byleth swirled her tongue on his head, noticing that it was slightly twitching from the sensation. 

Dimitri's quads were tensed as he was on his knee, resting his hand on her shoulder, watching how gorgeous she appeared taking in his manhood into her mouth. She opened her mouth, taking him one bit at a time.

First slowly she took the top half, bumping her hand up and down along with her mouth in sync. Listening to Dimitri moaning her name egged her on for more.

"Oh Byleth...that feels so good..." He mumbled, grabbing the back of her head as her mouth reached the base of his cock. He instinctively rocked his hips along with her head, feeling the head of his cock thrusting against her throat. 

Her eyes became watery, holding onto his thigh for balance as she took his cock, tightening the walls of her mouth, making sure she felt tight for his pleasure.

Before he could come, Dimitri pulled out, gasping in order for him to bring his breathing back to standard. Byleth glanced at him with her longing eyes, as she got onto her knees, facing Dimitri with her naked, smooth body. His large hands found themselves onto her shoulders, then slithering down her arms and onto her wrist, "Byleth..."

She looked up at him.

"I want to make you mine." He said.

"I am yours. I'm your wife." She said bluntly.

"I mean...I want to make you mine...I want to be inside you..."

Before Byleth could react, he pounced onto her, pinning her onto the bed as he whispered into her ear, "I want to fuck you."

A fire burst inside Byleth, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into her. His body weight heavy on top as she kissed him, not waiting any longer.

He grazed his hand down and underneath her ass, lifting it up slightly as his cock was pressed aganist the entry of her womanhood. Between kisses, Byleth moaned under her breath, having his cock grind on her clit, how he'd push down harder every time he returned, made her lose her mind.

"Dimitri...I want you inside me already. I've been waiting for so long..."

"I'm worried I might hurt you...can you take me?" Dimitri asked, leaving heart warming kisses on her neck and collar bone.

"I'll be okay...it'll be worth it." Byleth breathed, watching as Dimitri sat up, sitting between her legs.

He watched her, his eyes scanning how toned her body was and how every time he took the moment to study her body, he felt intoxicated by it, "You're so beautiful, my beloved. So, so beautiful."

Byleth blushed bashfully, her minty eyes sparkled at him, her lips curled into a smile, she wanted to say so much but all that came out was, "I love you..."

Dimitri knelt before her, hands on knees as he carefully spread her legs out. He positioned his cock at the entrance of her pussy, her wetness lubricating the head of his penis.

Already it felt so good.

"I'll be gentle..." Dimitri aided, leaning forward, his hand beside her head and the other on her hip to guide the pace he could go.

Byleth nodded, anticipating the moment she had been waiting for so long. Dimitri cautiously pushed the tip of his cock into her, he sighed, feeling how tight she was around him. 

He noticed that his fingers felt constricted when they were inside but he never thought she'd feel this tight when actually inside her. He slowly and achingly continued sliding his way into her, watching her facial expression, making sure he wasn't hurting her.

"Ah....Dimitri..." Byleth winced slightly, her pussy was getting stretched by his cock and yet she couldn't wait until it would stop hurting so she could be fucked hard by him.

"Sorry...My Beloved are you okay?"

"I will be..." Byleth whispered, as Dimitri kissed her sweetly, comforting her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to bury his face into the nook of her neck. She bit onto her lip, her pussy was aching, stinging, trying to adjust to the width and length of Dimitri's cock pushing into her.

"Ah...fuck..." Dimitri moaned, his body tensed every time he would go further in, she was so wet and yet so tight for him.

"It hurts Dimitri..."

"Do you want me to stop?" Dimitri asked immediately, sitting up onto his elbows, gazing into her eyes as he stopped all movement.

"No I..." She glanced down at her pelvis, noticing that Dimitri wasn't even half way inside of her yet, "I want to keep going...I want us to make love tonight."

"I'll take care of you, my Beloved." Dimitri sighed coarsely, grabbing onto her hips as he thrusted in further, taking in the sensation that Byleth's pussy was slowly opening up to him.

He was egged on once Byleth's winces became moans and her body became relaxed. He rocked his hips further, pumping into her womanhood in such a slow pace that it was destroying him. 

The way her walls would engulf him, it made him wish he had done this sooner. Each thrust, Dimitri was able to slide deeper into her, till the point where all of him was resting inside her.

Byleth let out a gasp as Dimitri squeezed her hips, holding onto her as he continued rocking his hips into her. With each thrust, he'd let out a grunt, a moan that was music to Byleth's ears.

"Oh Dimitri..." Byleth sighed, running her fingers through her hair, pulling her fringe back, "This feels good..."

"It doesn't hurt anymore?" Dimitri managed to say between breathes.

"I wish for you go faster."

"Faster? Do you want that?"

"Yes. I want it." Byleth whispered, spreading her legs out wider, showing him how keen she was.

Dimitri's expression darken, he cupped his hands over her knees and positioned himself in a place where he'd hit her deeper. As soon as he began thrusting once more, Byleth let out a wild moan that made her throw her head back.

His hips slid in and out of her, she was still tight however now her pussy had adjusted to his shaft, allowing her to feel the pleasure, of what it is like to be fucked by her beloved.

"Ahh...Hmmmm...Oh Dimitri!" She let out, her breasts bouncing up and down each time she got fucked by him.

She loved the way he appeared over her, how he'd grab onto her body for support and how gorgeous he appeared moaning her name. The way his cock would hit the walls of her pussy drove her insane. Having his fingers in her were great, however she never knew having his manhood deep inside her would be on a whole other level.

There was no controlling of her moans as they echoed through the room. She adored that she was able to make him feel this good as well. The sight of him inside her and of Byleth melting in front of him was all too much.

Dimitri's heart was racing, his legs were pulsing and his grip on her tighten, wanting to explore deeper within her. However, she interrupted his rhythm by suddenly moving of his reach.

Without warning, Byleth leapt on top of him, she looked like a panther, ready to eat it's meal.

Dimitri's cock was pulsing with arousal as Byleth grinded her wet womanhood up and down on his shaft. Her face inches away from his, she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and gazed into his eye.

Just something about her appeared so vixen.

"This is bad..." She whispered, her lips, so plump and shiny.

"How so?" Dimitri asked, breathless as Byleth continued to teasing grind on him.

"If I knew having you inside me was going to feel this wonderful...I don't think I can stop."

"Are you saying you like it?" Dimitri questioned, his voice appearing cheeky while he sat up.

"I want more."

"How much more?" He asked, planting his hands onto her ass cheeks, massaging them and guiding her hips to grind harder onto him.

"Ahhh....so much...more...And I know you want it too." Byleth said, grabbing onto the base of his cock and sat on him. This time around, Dimtiri was able to slide into her with much more ease.

Byleth's eyes fluttered when Dimitri let out a moan as she slowly rode her hips on top of him. Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him.

Lacing her tongue with his, she continued to rock her hips at a steady pace. They moaned between kisses, wanting to desperately reach each other.

"Fuck Byleth..." Dimitri moaned, having her breasts bounce up against his chest made him even hungrier than before. He loved snatching into her ass, helping her go at the pace he wanted as he used his strength to hold her. 

Dimitri's heart felt as though it could have exploded. The sensation of her hot tongue on his while having her ride Dimitri, was sending fireworks through his body.

He pulled away from the kiss, gazing into her eyes as she breathed heavily before him. He thought he was fucking such a beauty. A Goddess.

"Oh Dimitri...it feels so good." Byleth moaned, running her fingers through his hair.

The blonde man growled, he wrapped his arms around her body and pinned her down. Byleth let out a yelp as Dimitri flipped her over and raised her hips towards him.

"D-Dimitri!" Before she could protest, Dimitri leaned forward and slapped his cock on the back entrance of her pussy.

"Such a pretty sight."

There it was, a dark side of Dimitri.

Byleth rested on her elbows, she was bent down on all fours with her ass up in the air. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, her cheeks glowing red with anticipation.

"This position...it's embarrassing." Byleth said, her eyes staring at his.

"I adore the view from here." Dimitri mentioned, sliding his cock over her entrance, preparing for the next step.

"You can see everything from up there...having me bent in this position as well..."

Truth was, Dimitri loved seeing her appear submissive. Compared to when she was on the battle field, she normally took charge of the Blue Lions, dictating them into victory, a warrior she was.

And yet now, having her on all fours, bent over with her head into the sheets and her legs spread out, he wanted to rip her apart.

This King may appear overly kind and gentle, however when it came to the bedroom, there was always this hungry side of him that slid out.

Dimitri pushed his throbbing manhood in, immediately she was tight once again but it was such a pleasure being inside her once again.

Felt like home.

"Oh Dimitri!" Byleth screamed, having her in such a position proved to be almost unbearable for her. It felt so utterly deep, so good and yet overwhelming, all at the same time.

"Fuck....You like that?" Dimitri grunted, pumping his cock in and out of her.

"Yes...yes I do. It feels so...so..."

"So what? How does it feel?" Dimitri questioned, resting one hand on the nape of her back and the other on her hip.

"Oh my goodess! Ahh....oh Dimitri!" Byleth wailed, losing her composure within seconds.

With the slapping of his pelvis on her ass cheeks, he moaned heavily, "Tell me how you like it."

"I like it deep Dimitri!" Byleth wined, as she bit onto the pillow before her, scrunching onto the sheet underneath.

"I'm your king. Say it."

Byleth let out a gasp,, it was all becoming too much for her as Dimitri fasten his pace, thrusting deeper into her, his cock hitting the exact spot that made her knees weak.

When she couldn't answer him, Dimitri hastily grabbed onto her long mint hair, pulling it back, "Say my name."

"My King! Oh! Hmmm.....My King you fuck me so good." Byleth let out, looking over her shoulder with her demon eyes.

Seeing this only made Dimitri go faster and harder, "Fuck....my beloved you're so..."

Dimitri was lost for words, grunting at how her walls were wrapped around him, ensuring his place inside her. 

Byleth was growing louder by the second with each thrust that pumped deep into her. Her knees grew weak and tired but she did not care, she never knew she'd like being in such a vulnerable position.

Having Dimitri fuck her in such a way made her so happy. Everything that he would do to her was amazing. She always thought sex with Dimitri for the first time would be sweet and gentle and yet now the two were like wild animals on their royal bed. 

Maybe it was in their nature, to appear sweet and elegant and yet their real, sexual selves were just plain raw and animalistic. Similar to what they are like on the battlefield.

"Oh...! Byleth I'm going to-"

"Me too....I'm so close Dimitri!"

"Say my name! Say my name Byleth!" He groaned, spanking her ass.

"Ahhaa! My King! I'm going to come!" She screamed, as her hips buckled and her vision grew blurry as her walls shook and contracted intensely. Instantly she felt a warm fluid spill inside of her as Dimitri pulled out, resting his cock on the bridge of her buttocks, lost for breath.

Byleth took a few deep breathes in before turning around and laying on her back. She tilted her head to the side, gazing lovingly at the man before her.

"My king...you're so beautiful."

Dimitri's eye soften, cheeks surprisingly blushing as he got onto his knees and laid himself beside her. They moved underneath the sheets, his arm underneath her body as he wrapped her into him with Byleth's head resting into his nook.

Byleth's eyes grew tired, listening to the rapid heart beat throbbing in his muscular chest.

Dimitri grazed his hand down onto her arm and slithered towards her fingers. The mint haired woman watched as he raised his hand along with hers, their arms side by side.

"The ring looks good on you." He mentioned.

"So does yours, My King."

"You can call me Dimitri now." He chuckled, lowering his arm, returning to cuddling her into him.

"Oh? So am I only allowed to call you King when we are making love?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

Byleth sighed delightfully, resting her head into his nook, he was incredibly warm like a comfortable fireplace on a cold winter's night.

"Of course not, Dimitri."

The two were silent for a few moments. Dimitri rested his head on the pillow looking up at the ceiling and then down to Byleth, whose lashes appeared full and long. 

How her long mint hair flowed down her body and tickled his skin. How she felt so tiny appeared to him. How Byleth's body on him felt as though it weighed nothing.

How she used to be his Professor and now his wife. He loved everything in that moment and was over the moon that this was just only the beginning of his life with Byleth. 

His Beloved.

His wife.

His best friend.

His Saviour.

And his Goddess.

"You are my world." Dimitri whispered, closing his eyes as he nuzzled his nose on her forehead.

Byleth however didn't budge, she replied, "A life without you...would have been dull. Wouldn't it? Thank you for being the light in my life and for continuing to be a guide in the future to come."

"Hah...I should be saying that to you. Thank you, for falling in love with me. For never giving up on me...and for showing me how to live."

Byleth cocked her head up for a moment, looking at him with her glassy eyes as she kissed him sweetly on the cheek, resting her hand on his chest. He tilted his head to her, returning her gaze.

The two for silent, just taking in how beautiful the other was. Byleth couldn't help but smile, her rosy cheeks grew warmer when she noticed that the blonde man was smiling back at her.

"Dimitri, I love you."

"I love you as well. From the day that I've met you and till the day I die, I will never stop, loving you."

************

(A year later)

It was a glorious day as the citizens of Faerghus awaited for hours outside the tower where the King's balcony was empty. The doors had not been opened.

There had been news that the new King and Archbishop have given birth, the citizens and townsfolk remembered very clearly how glowing Byleth was when she strolled through the town during her free time, occupied by Dimitri.

When she had given birth, the town was covered in festive decoration, welcoming the new born son. However Byleth and Dimitri had not revealed their new born in a couple of weeks. The citizens were eager to see what the new prince would look like.

Now, the Blue Lions had distributed flies and went door to door to every house to let them know that Dimitri and Byleth will be coming out into the public with their child, for the  
very first time.

Thus, everyone from Faerghus was waiting outside the tower, others talked among themselves to make the time go by, kids were playing out on the stone steps while the Blue Lion members were standing on rooftops, remember to threw confetti and streamers out into the air when The King an Archbishop would walk out onto the baloney.

"I can't believe this day has come. If I knew that Dimitri was going to have a kid with the Professor then I would have taken her for myself a long time ago." Sylvain laughed, standing on the rooftop along with Felix.

"You always say that but truth is you just don't want to admit you lost to the boar king."

"Way to try and cheer me up." Sylvain whined, resting down into a crouch position, over looking the rowdy crowd.

Felix folded his arms, cocking his eyebrow to the red haired man, "Aren't you happy?"

Sylvain paused for a moment, thinking to himself, remembering back years ago the way Byleth would always look at Dimitri. The way she longed for him. He couldn't help but smile as he sighed to himself, "I can't wait to see their son."

Ingrid was sitting on her falcon, that was currently floating in the air along with Mercedes who sat behind her. Along the two were other falcon knights who were awaiting with them.

"You know, back in the Academy, The Prof- The Archbishop asked Annie and I to make her more like a woman. Every time I see her, she has grown more beautiful hasn't she?" Mercedes said, her arms filled with flowers to throw.

"She was always pretty, even when she did not know how to smile. When I visited her when she was in bed rest, I've never seen anyone so radiant." Ingrid mentioned, gazing up at the sun that hid behind a cloud.

"It's so fascinating how much we have grown. I'm glad that...all of us are alive to witness this moment." Mercedes said.

Ingrid looked over her shoulder, returning Mercedes smile, "Because we had a great leader and a wonderful Professor to guide us."

Ashe, Dedue and Annette were on top of another building, looking over the edge of the roof were the crowd were becoming to get restless.

"You must be so proud Dedue." Ashe said, looking over the strong statue man who stood in between Ashe and Annette with his arms folded. He was massive compared to those two.

"He looks like a proud father doesn't he?" Annette giggled.

"I couldn't be more happier for his Highness." Said Dedue.

"It really is such a magical moment isn't it? We've been waiting so long as well, I just want to see what the baby looks like." Ashe said, glancing at the empty baloney.

"I bet their son will have mint hair and blue eyes. A bit of each parent." Annette added.

"Hmmm...I wonder what he will be like when he grows up? Just like his father?" Ashe pondered.

"Or maybe more like his mother. The son and mother will end up picking on the King! Would be so cute!" Annette laughed.

Dedue's lips curled into a smile as his eyes sparkled while the sun reappeared from the cloud, "Their son...will grow up in such a way where he will never be alone. He will be surrounded by love, just as the King and Archbishop was in their childhood. But this time round...the son will have a mother and father who will live to the fullest."

Suddenly, the grand wooden doors opened on the balcony. The crowd and Blue Lions stopped everything, a silence flew through the crowd within seconds.

Everyone's eyes widen in suspense.

Byleth and Dimitri stepped out onto the baloney, his hand on her back while she held onto the baby in her arms with a white blanket wrapped around him. His face hidden.

She was wearing a stunning navy gown with a golden crest neckline while Dimitri wore a matching navy suit, his hair tied up while Byleth's was flowing down her slim shoulders. 

Her eyes shimmered, looking into the crowd that watched her every move.

She smiled delightfully, gazing up at Dimitri who stood by her side. He tilted his head down, taking in the sight his son and his wife.

His world.

"My beloved...I am so happy to have you in my life. I don't think I let you know enough for you to understand how much you mean to me." He said.

Byleth's eyes fluttered at him, he looked gorgeous in the sunlight, "You show me every day by remaining at my side through all these years."

"I'm looking forward to many more with you. This is just the beginning, is it not?" Dimitri chuckled, his fingers grazing her bare back.

"A beginning to a beautiful future. I can really get used to calling you my family."

"You're my everything."

"As are you." Byleth smiled sweetly, kissing him on the cheek as they walked further out into the baloney.

All eyes on the two as Byleth carefully adjusted her arms, revealing the new born son the the citizens of Faerghus. He was gracefully asleep, what stood out to everyone was of course his bright blonde hair.

There was a moment of silence before the citizens roared wildly, cheering and celebrating at the reveal of the son. 

And on cue the members of the Blue Lions and royal knights scattered the sky with confetti and streamers. The town and sky was wonderfully dressed in colours, in celebration and the welcoming of the new born baby prince of Dimitri and Byleth.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around Byleth, noticing that her eyes had gone watery from the joyous sight. She was thinking what it would have been like if her father had lived to see this day.

"Hey if you're going to cry you're going to make me as well." Dimitri said softly, wiping a tear underneath her eye just before it fell. He felt as though he was going to say that sentence a lot in the future.

Byleth let out a soft giggle as Dimitri rested his forehead on hers, hugging her lovingly with their son resting between them.

"Have I told you that I love you?" Byleth said, her eyes melting at the sight of him.

"No. This is the first time I've heard of it." He chuckled, his blue eye beaming at her.

"If I could go back in time, I would have told your younger self that I loved you. Then when we reunited that I loved you. And of course, will keep saying I love you to the day we die."

"Are you confessing your feelings to me?" He joked.

"Dimitri...I love you." She confessed, nuzzling her nose with his.

The King, gazed into her eyes were a moment, knowing that this Goddess was all his and that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. He was truly and utterly, the happiest man in the kingdom.

He leaned in and gave her a tender kiss before saying, "My Beloved, I love you with all my heart."

Byleth paused for a moment, looking into his gaze that seemed to always look at her for who she was. Once his Professor, then his saviour in battle and now his wife and mother to his son.

Dimitri, was her everything.

Byleth's expression soften, for a second, she thought she felt her own heart, beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for taking part in this journey with me, it's been a pleasure sharing you my take on Dimitri and Byleth's love story. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all have an amazing, safe Christmas and a Happy New Year <3


End file.
